REMAKE Perjanjian Hati
by flawlessblack
Summary: A remake story by Santhy Agatha with cast Jongin and Kyungsoo, Kaisoo. / "Tentu saja, Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?" - Kim Jongin / "Tidak... Saya tidak bisa berdansa." - Do Kyungsoo. / Kaisoo. Happy reading and review. GS! for uke.
1. Chapter 1

**Perjanjian Hati**

**Genres: **Romance, Family, Drama

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **The real story belongs to Santhy Agatha. I just remake it with cast Exo member.

**Main Cast:**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

**Other: **

Kang Minhyuk

Krystal Jung

Kim Joonmyun

Choi Sulli

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

_Bahagianya ketika jatuh cinta._

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kamar sepulang kuliahnya. Joonmyeon baru saja mengantarnya pulang, tadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sepulang kuliah, berburu buku-buku lama, menonton dan menikmati es krim sebagai penutupnya. Oh astaga. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan baginya. Meskipun Joonmyeon tampak agak aneh dan murung tadi, tetapi Joonmyeon bilang dia hanya sedang tak enak badan dan berjanji bahwa sepulangnya nanti dia akan langsung beristirahat agar kondisinya pulih.

Kyungsoo mencintai Joonmyeon, sangat cinta. Mereka menjadi dekat begitu saja seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Dan Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka mereka bisa seserius ini. Dulu dia menyangka Joonmyeon sombong karena berasal dari keluarga kaya, tetapi ternyata tidak. Namja itu yang menyapanya duluan, bahkan sangat baik dan ketika pertama kali ke rumah Kyungsoo, tidak ada sikap mencemooh atau pun menghina rumah mungil itu. Status Kyungsoo yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana tampaknya tidak masalah bagi Joonmyeon.

Mereka sudah merajut impian untuk masa depan. Menikah dan punya anak, lalu berbahagia untuk selamanya. Bahkan Joonmyeon sudah menunjukkan keseriusannya dengan mengajaknya ke rumahnya, bertemu dengan eommanya.

Meskipun sikap eommanya tidak bisa dikatakan ramah... Kyungsoo mengernyit, teringat betapa malunya dia ketika Eomma Joonmyeon menolak untuk membalas jabatan tangannya. Setidaknya Joonmyeon bilang bahwa eommanya memang galak kepada siapa saja, bukan hanya kepadanya.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Kyungsoo segera mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama Joonmyeon di layar ponselnya, "Iya Joonmyeon?"

"Aku baru saja sampai rumah." Suara Joonmyeon di seberang sana nampak berbeda, membuat Kyungsoo bergumam dengan cemas.

"Kau tampaknya sakit... Syukurlah kau sudah sampai rumah... Istirahatlah ya, supaya besok kondisimu membaik."

Hening... Seolah Joonmyeon sedang mencari kata-kata.

"Kyungsoo…?" Joonmyeon bergumam ragu.

"Ya Joonmyeon?"

"Bisakah besok kita bertemu di taman yang biasa? Besok aku tidak bisa datang kuliah, tetapi aku akan menunggumu di sana di sore hari. Kau menyusul ke sana ya."

Taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu itu terletak dekat dari kampusnya, Kyungsoo hanya perlu berjalan ke sana. Dia tersenyum sambil membayangkan bahwa mungkin Joonmyeon punya rencana romantis untuknya, "Iya Joonmyeon, aku akan datang besok."

"Oke." dan telepon pun ditutup di seberang sana. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya atas penutup yang dingin dari Joonmyeon, biasanya mereka mengakhiri percakapan dengan kata-kata cinta yang lembut. Tetapi kemudian dia menghela napas, Joonmyeon kan sedang sakit, jadi wajar saja kalau sikapnya terasa berbeda...

* * *

Kyungsoo menangis, sungguh-sungguh menangis mendengarkan alunan lagu itu dari pemutar musik miliknya. Hujan turun dengan derasnya di luar, tetapi sederas apapun hujan itu, tak akan bisa mengalahkan derasnya darah yang mengalir dari hatinya yang remuk redam, dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya, tanpa ampun.

Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore yang berhujan, saat itu hanya ada dia dan Joonmyeon, kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah tidak boleh bertemu lagi."

Kyungsoo mengernyit dan mendongak menatap Joonmyeon yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa maksudmu?" dia benar-benar terkejut mendengar kata-kata Joonmyeon itu. Tadi dia datang menemui Joonmyeon dengan senyum dan bahagia, mengira bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kejutan romantis dari kekasihnya. Dia memang mendapatkan kejutan. Tetapi ini bukan kejutan romantis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menemuimu lagi Kyungsoo, maaf."

"Kenapa Joonmyeon?" Kyungsoo mulai gemetaran, menyadari bahwa semua ini benar-benar nyata.

"Kau tahu kenapa, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan desakan eommaku dan sebagainya, dia tidak menyukaimu... Kau tahu dia kolot, dia berdarah biru dan dia ingin aku mendapatkan pasangan yang sederajat..." Marcel menelan ludah, menatap Kyungsoo dengan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku menerima pertunangan dengan Sulli. Selamat tinggal."

Hanya seperti itu, tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, tanpa pelukan perpisahan dan Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan hati hancur.

* * *

_Dua Tahun Kemudian_.

Suara bel di taman kanak-kanak yang indah itu berbunyi. Kyungsoo segera mengatur agar semua murid-muridnya duduk dengan rapi dan berdoa. Sangat susah mengatur anak-anak TK yang begitu aktif dan tak bisa duduk diam itu, tetapi Kyungsoo senang, karena mereka adalah sekumpulan bocah tanpa dosa, yang penuh rasa ingin tahu dan kegembiraan murni dalam memandang dunia.

Selesai berdoa, anak-anak berjalan dengan rapi menyalami Kyungsoo, lalu berhamburan menuju orang tua masing-masing yang sudah menunggu di luar. Kyungsoo merapikan tas-nya ketika ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat siang ibu guru, jemputan sudah datang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menatap namja yang berdiri di pintu ruang kelasnya dengan tatapan jahilnya, "Selamat siang juga, apa yang kau lakukan di sini siang-siang Minhyuk?" sambil meraih tasnya, Kyungsoo menghampiri sang adik yang telah tumbuh dewasa menjadi namja yang begitu tampan.

"Aku tidak sengaja lewat sini sepulang mengantar teman kampus dan menyadari bahwa aku lewat taman kanak-kanak tempat noona mengajar, jadi kupikir ada baiknya aku menjemput noona daripada noona harus naik angkot."

"Naik angkot sebenarnya juga tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo berjalan menuju parkiran, diiringi oleh Minhyuk dan menghampiri mobil tua warna hitam, warisan dari mendiang appa mereka yang sekarang dipakai oleh Minhyuk ke kampusnya. Mereka masuk dan Minhyuk menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman Taman kanak-kanak itu.

"Aku ingin minta bantuan noona." Minhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya sambil menatap ke arah jalanan yang ramai.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Tentang Krystal."

Kyungsoo ingat tentang Krystal. Yeoja itu adalah teman kuliah Minhyuk yang pernah diajak Minhyuk ke rumah beberapa hari yang lalu. Krystal adalah yeoja cantik dan tentu saja anak dari orang kaya, pikir Kyungsoo pahit, berusaha menahan goncangan masa lalu yang tiba-tiba menusuknya. Tentu saja dia anak orang kaya, Krystal datang ke rumah mereka dengan mengendarai mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang harganya mungkin saja mencapai sepuluh kali lipat harga jual rumah mungil keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dengan Krystal?" batin Kyungsoo berteriak, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Minhyuk berdekatan dengan Krystal. Orang kaya selalu memandang rendah orang miskin. Itu fakta, itu pula yang dilakukan keluarga Joonmyeon kepadanya dulu. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau Minhyuk mengalami kekecewaan seperti dirinya sesudahnya. Tetapi semua larangannya tertahan, dia tak tega mengatakan semua itu kepada adiknya yang sekarang sedang berbinar-binar matanya, mabuk kepayang kepada yeoja impiannya.

"Krystal dan aku, kami saling mencintai dan berniat menjalin hubungan serius." Minhyuk mendesah, "Tetapi ada masalah dengan keluarganya.'

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Pasti akan selalu ada masalah, ketika keluarga kaya menemukan anaknya berpacaran dengan keluarga miskin, pasti akan selalu ada masalah.

"Keluarganya mengundang kita dalam sebuah makan malam mewah di rumah mereka, pesta itu diadakan oleh oppa Krystal, seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya... Oppanya, ingin bertemu denganku dan aku... Aku agak ngeri karena desas desus yang berkembang, oppanya itu sangat kejam dan jahat."

Minhyuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohonnya, yang selalu berhasil digunakannya untuk meluluhkan hati noonanya,

"Kau mau menemaniku ke pesta itu kan ya?"

"Kenapa harus denganku?" Kyungsoo merengut, mencoba berkelit.

"Karena oppanya ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita, kau noonaku satu-satunya, aku kan tidak mungkin mengajak eomma, penyakit rematiknya parah dan tidak bisa keluar malam."

"Apa yang ingin dilakukan oppa Krystal? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan salah satu keluarga kita?" Kyungsoo menerka-nerka dan sebuah pikiran pahit berkecamuk di benaknya, jangan-jangan namja itu ingin mencemooh dan menghina mereka di pesta itu?

"Yah... Aku adalah pacar Krystal, oppanya itu sangat protektif kepada Krystal, mengingat sebelum-sebelumnya banyak namja yang mendekati Krystal demi mengincar harta keluarga mereka, aku maklum kalau oppanya ingin mengenal kita dan memastikan aku baik untuk Krystal."

Tentu saja Minhyuk baik untuk Krystal. Kyungsoo mengernyit, dialah yang akan maju pertama kali kalau ada yang meragukan kebaikan hati Minhyuk. Mereka berdua adalah anak yang dibesarkan dari seorang eomma yang berjuang seorang diri karena suaminya telah meninggalkannya dengan dua anak yang masih kecil. Eommanya berjualan kue basah dan menitipkannya ke warung-warung. Kyungsoo masih ingat ketika dia dan Minhyuk sepulang dari sekolah dasar membantu sang eomma menarik wadah-wadah titipan dari warung-warung tersebut sambil berjalan kaki.

Dan hidup dengan keprihatinan dan kesederhanaan telah membuat Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang bersahaja, mereka membantu sang eomma dengan bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai pendidikan. Akhirnya setelah Kyungsoo lulus dan menjadi guru sebuah TK, Minhyuk mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah teknik ternama di kotanya, dan kepandaiannya membuatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cukup cerah. Kepandaian otaknya, ketampanan fisiknya dan kebaikan hati Minhyuk membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa adiknya adalah pasangan paling sempurna bagi siapapun.

* * *

"Selamat datang." Krystal menyambut Minhyuk dan Kyungsoo dengan bahagia di pintu, pipinya bersemu merah dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat Minhyuk. Kyungsoo mengamatinya dan mau tak mau tersenyum. Bagaimanapun juga, Krystal benar-benar tampak seperti yeoja yang baik dan sungguh-sungguh mencintai Minhyuk.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo eonni mau menemani Minhyuk kemari," dengan sopan dan ramah, Krystal menyalami Kyungsoo, "Mari silahkan masuk, pestanya sudah dimulai."

Pesta itu benar-benar pesta mewah yang elegan, yang memang diperuntukkan untuk kelas atas. Semuanya berpakaian indah dan syukurlah meski tidak mahal gaun hitam Kyungsoo yang sederhana tampak begitu cantik dipakainya.

"Sendirian di sini?" seorang namja tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyapanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menemukan namja paling tampan yang pernah dilihatnya. Dengan rambut disisir rapi, dagu yang sudah dicukur bersih, dan pakaian yang sepertinya dijahit khusus untuknya, namja muda itu tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Tidak... Saya bersama pasangan saya." tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Penampilan namja itu dan aura yang dibawanya entah kenapa membuatnya merasa gugup dan tiba-tiba saja ingin melarikan diri.

"Oh? Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya." Namja itu menatap ke arah Kyungsoo tajam meskipun bibirnya tersenyum, "Sungguh pasangan anda orang yang sangat ceroboh membiarkan yeoja cantik sendirian di sini."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, "Maaf... Saya akan mencari pasangan saya."

Dengan buru-buru Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan mencoba pergi, aura namja membuatnya gelisah tidak tertahankan lagi, cara namja itu menatapnya bagaikan harimau mengincar mangsanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung tertegun mendengar suara itu, suara yang dikenalnya, suara dari masa lalunya yang sudah bertahuntahun berusaha dilupakannya. Suara Joonmyeon.

Dengan gugup didongakkannya kepalanya, dan tertegun, itu memang benar Joonmyeon yang sama, hanya sekarang lebih tampan, lebih dewasa. Dan hati Kyungsoo luar biasa sakitnya mengingat kenangan itu. Ketika Joonmyeon meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa penjelasan apa-apa, karena dorongan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo ingat sekali ketika itu eomma Joonmyeon, seorang nyonya besar yang kaya raya tidak menyetujui hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Joonmyeon, karena Kyungsoo hanyalah yeoja biasa, dari keluarga biasa, apalagi eomma Joonmyeon sudah menyiapkan calon untuk Joonmyeon, anak dari temannya, keturunan ningrat yang saat itu sedang menyelesaikan magisternya di Australia, bernama Sulli.

"Hai Joonmyeon, apa kabar?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar lemah, terlalu terkejut.

Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. "Kabar baik Kyungsoo, kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik." tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo ingin menangis, kenapa dia harus bertemu Joonmyeon di sini? Joonmyeon adalah satu-satunya namja yang tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini, "Dimana Sulli?" tanya Kyungsoo mencoba tegar.

"Ah, Sulli..." Joonmyeon tampak salah tingkah, "Dia ada di sana, sedang berbicara dengan temannya, eh… Kami sudah bertunangan, tanggal pernikahan kami ditentukan 2 bulan lagi, segera setelah Sulli mengurus kepindahannya dari Australia, aku harap kau mau datang."

Bagaimana mungkin Joonmyeon tega mengucapkan kalimat menyakitkan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun? Tidak ingatkah dia betapa dia telah menyakiti hati Kyungsoo dengan begitu kejam, meninggalkannya tanpa perasaan? Membuat Kyungsoo akhirnya tidak bisa mencintai namja lain...

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa berjanji... Aku..."

"Joonmyeon, teman-temanku ingin berbicara denganmu, dear." yeoja cantik itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengglayuti lengan Joonmyeon dengan manja, dia lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangkat alisnya, "Eh... Siapa ini?"

Joonmyeon tampak gugup dan menelan ludah. "Ini Kyungsoo, teman kuliahku dulu, kami sudah lama tak bertemu dan kebetulan bertemu di sini."

"Oh." Sulli menatap Kyungsoo dari kepala sampai kaki dengan pandangan meremehkan, "Aku pernah dengar dari eommamu kalau kau dulu pernah punya kekasih bernama Kyungsoo yang kau tinggalkan, hmmmm..." Sulli tersenyum mencemooh, "Pantas saja kalau begitu, dia tidak selevel dengan kita, bukan begitu dear?"

Joonmyeon tampak kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan muka merah padam atas penghinaan terang-terangan yang diucapkan dengan lantang tersebut.

Sebelum mereka dapat berkata-kata, sosok namja tampan yang tadi menyapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melangkah mendekat dan mengamit lengan Kyungsoo dengan mesra. "Kau tidak mengenalkan mereka kepadaku, sayang?"

Kyungsoo mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya sambil menatap namja tak dikenal itu, apa katanya tadi?

Tetapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh wajah Sulli dan Joonmyeon dan memucat, "Kau mengenal Tuan Jongin, Kyungsoo?" tanya Joonmyeon seolah tak percaya.

Namja bernama Jongin itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyungsoo, "Tentu saja, Kyungsoo adalah kekasihku, dan sepertinya kalian mengenalku ya?"

"Keluarga kami menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan anda Tuan Jongin." kali ini Sulli yang menyahut sambil tersenyum manis, "Sungguh suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bercakapcakap langsung dengan anda di sini."

Jongin ganti menatap Sulli dengan pandangan mencemooh, "Hmmm... Kehormatan bagimu juga mungkin bisa berbicara dengan kekasihku yang luar biasa ini." lalu Jongin tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, tidak mempedulikan muka Sulli yang memerah karena jawaban kasarnya itu, "Ayo sayang kita pergi, masih banyak tamu-tamu penting yang harus kita temui."

Kemudian Jongin membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya dalam gandengan lengannya, meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Sulli yang berdiri dengan terhina di sana.

* * *

"Kenapa kau membantuku?" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan setelah mereka menjauh dari pasangan Joonmyeon dan Sulli.

Jongin tergelak dan kemudian melepaskan genggaman lengannya, "Aku melihat seorang yeoja yang hampir dipermalukan oleh kekasih yang dengki, dan aku merasa harus turun tangan untuk membantu." Kemudian namja itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita tidak sempat berkenalan tadi karena kau buru-buru kabur."

"Oh." pipi Kyungsoo memerah, "Te...terima kasih atas bantuannya, aku..."

"Oppa?" kali ini suara Krystal yang menyela. Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh serentak, dan berhadapan dengan Krystal yang sedang bersama Minhyuk.

Krystal tersenyum ceria ketika melihat Kyungsoo, "Ah... Kulihat oppa sudah berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo eonni, noonanya Minhyuk... Kyungsoo eonni ini oppaku yang kuceritakan ingin berkenalan."

Sedikit terkejut atas informasi baru itu, Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Jongin. Sekilas Kyungsoo menyadari rona wajah Jongin yang hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Apakah namja itu menjadidingin ketika mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah noona Minhyuk? Kyungsoo masih ingat cerita Minhyuk bahwa oppa Krystal ini sangat mencurigai orang miskin sebagai pengincar harta mereka.

Apakah kisahnya bersama Joonmyeon akan terulang pada Minhyuk? Dicemooh dan diremehkan hanya karena mereka berasal dari keluarga sederhana?

"Oh... Ini Minhyuk yang kau ceritakan itu?" Jongin berucap lambat-lambat dan kemudian membalas uluran tangan Minhyuk, setelah selesai berjabat tangan, dia menoleh lagi kepada Kyungsoo, "Dan kau Kyungsoo, noonanya Minhyuk... Senang berkenalan denganmu." namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyungsoo, dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan itu.

Seketika Jongin menggenggam tangannya yang mungil itu dengan kuat dan dominan, seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Well, sepertinya kita akan banyak bertemu nanti Kyungsoo," gumamnya penuh arti.

Nada suaranya ramah, tetapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa ngeri. Membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang ada di benak Jongin sebenarnya.

Mereka berdiri berempat sambil mengamati pesta. Krystal dan Minhyuk berpegangan tangan dengan penuh cinta, sementara Kyungsoo berdiri dengan canggung di sebelah Jongin. Tiba-tiba musik lembut dansa dimainkan dan beberapa pasangan tampak turun ke lantai dansa, menikmati dansa romantis di antara kelap-kelip cahaya temaram dan suasana pesta yang elegan.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan memasang senyumnya yang paling manis, "Mau berdansa?"

Kyungsoo tertegun, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... Saya tidak bisa berdansa," tolaknya cepat.

Tetapi Jongin menatapnya dengan keras kepala, "Oh ayolah, aku akan mengajarimu. Lagipula kau tidak kasihan kepadaku, aku tidak punya pasangan dansa." dan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menolak, namja itu sudah menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Jongin bohong. Dia bisa memilih banyak pasangan dansa kalau mau, dilihat dari banyaknya mata yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan iri. Kyungsoo begitu gugup ketika Jongin dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo dan meletakkan tangan Kyungsoo di pundaknya. Namja itu membawa Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki dengan lembut, mengikuti irama.

"Lihat, gampang kan?" bisiknya sambil tersenyum, menatap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang tajam.

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dengan wajah merah padam, tidak tahan ditatap seperti itu. Dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian memusatkan perhatiannya kepada gerakan dansa mereka.

Ketika tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo memutarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Joonmyeon, namja itu sedang berdansa dengan Sulli yang sekarang berada dalam posisi membelakangi Kyungsoo, membuat Joonmyeon leluasa menatap Kyungsoo.

Ada sesuatu di tatapan mata Joonmyeon itu, sesuatu yang mirip dengan penyesalan dan kepedihan... Membuat dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Dia memalingkan kepala, dan mencoba untuk tidak menoleh ke arah Joonmyeon lagi.

* * *

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kelas setelah memastikan semua muridnya benar-benar pulang dalam jemputan keluarga mereka.

Taman kanak-kanak itu tampak lengang dan sepi. Yah biasanya yang membuat ramai adalah kehadiran murid-murid kecilnya yang berceloteh riang kesana kemari. Sekarang tinggal guru-guru yang sibuk merapikan barang-barang mereka di ruang guru.

Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah ke lorong TK itu, entah kenapa sejak pesta itu batinnya kembali terasa sakit, sakit hati yang telah coba dilupakannya begitu lama. Sakit hati karena kepedihan ketika Joonmyeon meninggalkannya dengan kejam, kini semua itu kembali lagi.

Mungkin ini semua karena di pesta itu dia bertemu kembali secara langsung dengan Joonmyeon, melihat langsung bagaimana Joonmyeon sudah melupakannya dan berbahagia dengan tunangannya.

_Pernikahan mereka dua bulan lagi..._

Tiba-tiba saja batin Kyungsoo berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Kenapa hatinya sakit? Apakah dia masih menyimpan cinta itu kepada Joonmyeon? Bahkan setelah dia dicampakkan dan dikhianati sedemikian rupa?

"Hati-hati, nanti kau tersandung."

Suara maskulin itu tiba-tiba muncul, tak disangkasangkanya. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara pekikan kaget. Dia mendongak ke arah suara itu dan menemukan Jongin, oppa Krystal, sedang bersandar di tiang lorong taman kanak-kanak itu, masih mengenakan setelan jas kantornya yang elegan.

"Kenapa anda ada di sini?" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa waspada.

Jongin tersenyum misterius. "Ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, kalau kau tidak sibuk."

"Darimana anda tahu tempat saya bekerja?" kali ini perasaan Kyungsoo di dominasi oleh rasa curiga, jangan-jangan namja ini sudah membayar orang untuk menyelidiki Minhyuk dan keluarganya.

Jongin terkekeh melihat tatapan curiga Kyungsoo, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak mengambil informasi lewat jalan belakang." dengan elegan dia mengangkat bahunya, "Aku mendapat informasi dari Krystal bahwa kau bekerja di sini, dia sering bercerita tentang Minhyuk dan tentang kau."

"Oh." Kyungsoo tercenung, "Apa yang ingin anda sampaikan kepada saya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tatapan Jongin berubah serius, "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku ke suatu tempat untuk membicarakannya?'

Alarm peringatan langsung berbunyi di benak Kyungsoo, mengingatkannya. Entah kenapa, meskipun tersenyum ramah, aura Jongin tampak mendominasi dan menyimpan sesuatu yang misterius. Kyungsoo tidak mau pergi kemanapun dengan namja itu. "Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak kita bicarakan di sini saja?"

Jongin menatap tajam, kemudian sekilas tampak geli melihat ketakutan Kyungsoo yang berusaha disembunyikannya dengan baik. "Oke kalau begitu, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih pribadi." Tatapannya berubah serius dan dalam sekejap auranya berubah dingin, "Begini Nona Kyungsoo, aku ingin menawarkan sejumlah uang kepada keluargamu supaya kalian semua menjauhi Krystal."

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hai guys, see you again. Here I come with the next chapter. Maaf kalo ada typo yaa. Hope you like it.

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Jongin. Sejenak dia mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan di dengarnya lagi, berharap ada kemungkinan dia salah dengar. Tetapi kemudian ketika dia menyadari bahwa apa yang dikatakan Jongin itu benar-benar seperti yang dimaksudkannya, wajahnya merah padam oleh kemarahan bercampur rasa terhina.

"Saya tidak tahu kenapa anda melakukan penghinaan yang begitu besar kepada kami. Tapi yang perlu anda tahu, kami tidak butuh uang atau pemberian apapun dari anda, coba anda tanyakan ini ke Minhyuk dan mungkin _dia akan menghajar anda_."

Jongin hanya diam di sana dan mengamati Kyungsoo tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanjangi seluruh isi hatinya. Lama kemudian namja itu tampaknya telah mengambil kesimpulan dan tersenyum.

"Oke, jangan marah. Kata-kataku tadi hanyalah ujian aku memang mengatakannya kepada siapapun, yang dekat dengan Krystal."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu, kata-kata itu tadi, bahwa aku akan membayar mereka dengan timbal balik mereka harus meninggalkan Krystal." wajah Jongin mengeras, "Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang setuju untuk menyambar umpanku mentah-mentah."

"Tidak semua orang miskin tidak punya harga diri," sela Kyungsoo sinis.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi, "Benarkah?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tidak perlu jawaban, hanya sebuah retorika yang menyindir. Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa berdasarkan pengalamannya, namja itu punya pandangan negatif kepada orang-orang tidak mampu. Dia tadi bilang banyak orang lain yang mau menerima penawarannya mentah-mentah.

"Apakah urusan kita sudah selesai?" Kyungsoo melirik gelisah ke lorong TK yang sepi. Namja ini membuatnya tidak nyaman, entah kenapa.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi bersandar santai di pilar.

"Belum." gumamnya tenang, "Dan aku bersikeras untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, dengarkan dulu," serunya ketika melihat Kyungsoo akan membantah keras kata-katanya, "Kau adalah kakak Minhyuk, kekasih adikku. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu, demi adikku. Dan memang aku tidak punya niat buruk sama sekali, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bukankah saya bilang anda bisa membicarakan semua yang perlu anda bicarakan di sini?"

"Tolong jangan pakai istilah anda dan saya." Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terlalu formal dan mengganggu. Aku ingin berbicara tentang Krystal, penting."

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin. Namja itu tampak serius. Benar-benar serius. Sejenak dia ragu. Beranikah dia mempercayakan dirinya untuk pergi bersama namja ini?

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Baiklah, tetapi hanya sebentar, kalau lebih dari jam dua siang aku belum pulang, orang rumah akan bertanya-tanya."

Jongin mengangguk, "Hanya sebentar, kita bicara di cafe langgananku di dekat-dekat sini."

* * *

Cafe itu bertema garden cafe dengan ruangan-ruangan yang redup karena rimbunnya pepohonan dan taman dan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning hangat yang menentramkan. Seluruh dindingnya adalah kaca bening yang besar-besar, memantulkan suasana hijau di sekelilingnya. Hari ini mendung dan berada di cafe yang begitu hijau itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa semakin sejuk.

Dengan sopan, Jongin menarikkan kursi untuk Kyungsoo dan duduk di depannya, lalu memesankan makanan mereka kepada pelayan yang menunggu. Setelah itu menunggu pesanan datang, Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Kyungsoo mengamati daftar menu dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika menemukan menu minuman kesukaannya. Cokelat panas.

"Aku mau _hot chocolate_."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyangka kau memesan itu. Itu pesanan anak umur sepuluh tahun."

"Apakah menurutmu yeoja dewasa tidak boleh meminum cokelat panas?"

"Bukan begitu," Jongin mulai terkekeh ketika mendapatkan pelototan mata Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau tampaknya dari awal sangat defensif menghadapiku, aku sama sekali tidak menentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Minhyuk." Jongin tersenyum lembut, "Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku hanya ingin menjaga adikku."

Kyungsoo mengerti perasaan Jongin. Rasa ingin melindungi yang dalam, sama seperti yang dia rasakan kepada Minhyuk, adiknya satu-satunya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu," Jongin melanjutkan karena Kyungsoo diam saja, "Sebelumnya kau perlu tahu bahwa aku sudah menyelidiki keluargamu, maafkan aku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan permohonan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat tatapan tersinggung dari Kyungsoo, "Aku harus melakukannya supaya aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku bisa mempercayai kalian."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Silahkan lakukan apapun sesukamu, toh kau tidak akan menemukan rahasia gelap keluarga kami, karena memang tidak ada." Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum, bersamaan dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan minuman mereka.

"Sejujurnya aku kagum ketika membaca berkas-berkas laporan tentang keluarga kalian. Tidak mudah tumbuh menjadi orang hebat ketika situasi keuangan keluarga tidak mendukung." namja itu berdeham menyadari bahwa katakatanya mungkin saja sudah menyinggung Kyungsoo, "Kembali ke masalah tadi, setelah menerima laporan dari penyelidikku dan mempelajarinya, aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantuku."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, _Kenapa namja ini dari tadi berbicara dengan berputar-putar? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakannya?_

"Perlu kau tahu, Krystal dan aku bukan saudara kandung," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, menilai reaksinya, "Aku adalah anak pungut, yang diangkat dan dibesarkan oleh keluarga mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak dibedakan sama sekali dari anak kandung mereka, Krystal."

_Itu informasi yang sangat mengejutkan _dan Kyungsoo tertegun mendengarnya. Jongin adalah anak angkat keluarga kaya itu? Kenapa Jongin membagikan informasi sepenting ini kepadanya?

"Ya, mereka keluarga yang baik dan sangat menyayangiku. Sejak ayah kami meninggal lima tahun lalu akulah yang mengambil alih kendali perusahaan dan mengembangkannya dengan pesat sampai sekarang. Sementara yang dilakukan mama kami adalah mencurahkan kasih sayangnya kepada kami dengan sepenuh hatinya. Tetapi kemudian ada satu masalah," Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Mama kami mempunyai ide yang menurutnya brilian, bahwa aku dan Krystal, kami seharusnya menikah saja dan menjadi keluarga sejati."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya kaget,

_Apa?_

"Tentu saja ide itu konyol untuk kami. Karena kami sudah dibesarkan begitu lama sebagai kakak adik, tidak mungkin kami berdua mengembangkan perasaan lebih dari itu. Apalagi saat mama mengutarakan maksudnya, Krystal sudah mempunyai Minhyuk."

"Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai," gumam Kyungsoo ahkirnya.

"Ya, dari sisi Krystal aku tahu dia mencintai Minhyuk." Jongin tersenyum, "Mulanya aku _skeptis _dan tidak yakin ketika Krystal menceritakan tentang Minhyuk dengan begitu bahagia kepadaku. Katanya dia menemukan cinta sejatinya, padahal menurutku mereka masih anak kuliahan, hidup mereka masih panjang dan kekasih sejati yang dia maksud itu mungkin masih menunggu di depan sana. Apalagi dengan pengalaman burukku pada namja-namja yang mendekati Krystal, hampir keseluruhan dari mereka menerima tawaranku untuk memberikan uang agar mereka mau meninggalkan Krystal," Jongin tersenyum pahit.

"Aku minta maaf atas pengalaman pahitmu dengan orang-orang seperti kami," gumam Kyungsoo ketus, "Tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa kami tidak seperti itu. Kalaupun kau memang ingin Minhyuk meninggalkan Krystal, aku bisa berbicara dengan Minhyuk dan kami tetap tidak mau menerima sepeser pun darimu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Sepertinya kata-kataku selalu menyinggungmu ya," namja itu mengangkat bahu, "Maafkan aku."

Hening. Hening yang lama sampai kemudian pelayan datang mengantarkan makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka. Kyungsoo menatap tertarik kepada cokelat panas yang diletakkan di depannya, cokelat itu mengepul di dalam cangkir putih yang besar, tampak kental, manis dan begitu nikmat. Dia tidak dapat menahan diri. Dengan sangat berminat diambilnya cangkir itu, dihirupnya aroma cokelat yang nikmat, sebelum kemudian meneguknya. Rasa manis cokelat, bercampur dengan aroma khas yang nikmat dan kehangatan yang menenangkan melalui tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo suka. Dan dia berjanji akan terus kembali ke cafe ini untuk mencicipi cokelat panas yang nikmat ini.

Lama kemudian baru Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia sibuk dengan cokelatnya dan melupakan Jongin. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, barulah disadari bahwa Jongin sedari tadi mengamatinya sambil tersenyum geli.

Pipinya merah padam menahan malu dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Jongin pada hal lain, "Lalu apa maksudmu menceritakan semuanya kepadaku?" Kyungsoo bergumam, berusaha mengembalikan percakapan ke konteks semula.

Jongin tercenung, "Meskipun tidak setuju, Krystal tidak berani membantah permintaan mama supaya dia menikah denganku. Dan aku juga tidak mau terjebak situasi pernikahan yang aneh, dengan adikku sendiri. Tetapi mama bukanlah orang yang mudah di bantah, dia bisa keras kepala kalau dia mau. Apalagi dia melihat kalau selama ini aku dan Krystal belum berhasil dengan hubungan percintaan kami. Kau tahu, Krystal belum berani mengenalkan Minhyuk kepada mama." Dengan tenang Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, tajam, "Perlu kau tahu Kyungsoo, mama menderita lemah jantung, kalau ada hal-hal yang menjadi beban pikirannya, atau membuatnya terkejut maupun sedih, kami khawatir akan berakibat fatal kepada kesehatannya. Belum lagi sebuah beban berat di pundakku, karena aku anak angkat yang berhutang budi kepada mama, aku tidak bisa menolak idenya mentah-mentah begitu saja."

_Entah kenapa aku bisa mengerti dilema yang dirasakan Jongin_. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kemudian sebuah ide tercetus di benakku," sambung Jongin, "Mama tidak akan sedih kalau tahu bahwa kami masing-masing punya alasan untuk menolak pernikahan itu. Krystal bisa menunjukkan kepada mama bahwa dia bahagia kepada mama, dan aku akan melakukan hal yang sama... Masalahnya..." Jongin memajukan tubuhnya, dan menatap intens kepada Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak punya yeoja yang bisa kubawa kepada mama."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Kau bisa membawa yeoja manapun yang kau mau, begitulah yang kudengar."

Jongin terkekeh, "Betul, sangat gampang mencari yeoja yang mau denganku. Tetapi sangat susah membawa yeoja yang bisa kubawa ke hadapan mama untuk kemudian diterimanya. Mama memiliki insting sangat tajam terhadap sesama yeoja."

Kyungsoo terdiam, entah kenapa merasa penuh antisipasi. "Jadi Kyungsoo, aku mengusulkan sebuah perjanjian untukmu. Maukah kau, berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku, calon isteriku untuk kubawa ke hadapan mama?"

* * *

_Namja ini sudah gila rupanya. Menawarkan hal seperti itu kepadanya?_

"Kau sepertinya perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke dokter." Kyungsoo menggeram marah lalu berdiri hendak meninggalkan meja mereka, "Sepertinya sudah cukup aku berada di sini."

"Kyungsoo." nada suara Jongin yang tenang itu entah kenapa berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Kau harus pikirkan ulang sebelum menolak ide ini. Mamaku merencanakan pernikahanku dan Krystal ahkir tahun ini. Kalau kita tidak bisa bekerja sama demi adik-adik kita, mereka akan patah hati."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran perkataan Jongin, disini bukan hanya Jongin dan dirinya saja yang terlibat, ada kepentingan Minhyuk dan Krystal di sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, tetapi yang pasti Kyungsoo tahu bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan Minhyuk kepada Krystal sangat kuat, Kyungsoo yakin itu. Minhyuk tidak pernah secinta ini kepada seorang yeoja. Dan mengetahui bahwa Krystal akan menikah dengan Jongin ahkir tahun ini pasti akan membuat Minhyuk terpuruk.

Tetapi ide untuk berpura-pura menjadi pasangan Jongin, berpura-pura menjadi calon isterinya, masih terasa seperti ide gila yang sedikit menakutkan di benaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal namja ini selain sebagai kakak Krystal dan sedikit membaca kesan penakluk yeoja pada auranya. _Beranikah dia?_

"Aku berjanji, ketika permasalahan sudah beres dan mama bisa menerima bahwa aku dan Krystal berhak menentukan cinta sejati kami masing-masing, kita bisa melepaskan ikatan di antara kita tanpa masalah, mungkin aku bisa bercerita bahwa kau dan aku pada ahkirnya tidak cocok. Tentang Krystal dan Minhyuk, biarlah mereka menentukan masa depan mereka masing-masing."

Perkataan Jongin terasa begitu menggoda, karena membuat semuanya tampak berjalan mudah.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Tolong berikan aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Oke." Jongin menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada Kyungsoo, "Hubungi aku di sini kalau kau sudah siap memberikan jawaban. Tapi ingat Kyungsoo, jangan terlalu lama, waktu kita sedikit."

* * *

"Tadi aku menjemput kakak ke TK, tapi kepala sekolah bilang kakak sudah pulang, bersama seorang pria." Minhyuk menatap Kyungsoo mengernyit, "Katanya pria itu naik mobil mewah," adiknya itu langsung menyambutnya ketika Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki rumah.

Tadi Kyungsoo tidak mau pulang diantar oleh Jongin, syukurlah. Tidak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya Minhyuk kalau melihat Kyungsoo di antar pulang oleh kakak Krystal.

Mungkin Minhyuk akan lebih kaget lagi kalau pada ahkirnya Kyungsoo menyetujui kesepakatan yang diajukan Jongin. Tetapi itu nanti, Kyungsoo harus memikirkan segalanya dengan baik terlebih dahulu.

"Kak?" Minhyuk mendesah ketika Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh...yang pulang bersamaku? Eh dia seorang teman kuliah kakak dulu, kami berjanji bertemu untuk membahas reuni angkatan kami," jawab Kyungsoo asal-asalan.

Dan rupanya jawaban itu tidak memuaskan Minhyuk, "Pria itu bukan Joonmyeon kan kak? Aku tahu kita bertemu dengannya di pesta kemarin, dia adalah satu-satunya namja yang pernah dekat denganmu dan pernah menjemputmu dengan mobil mewahnya dulu... Maafkan pertanyaanku ini kak, aku Cuma takut kau berhubungan lagi dengannya dan mengalami kesakitan seperti dulu lagi."

Sejenak Kyungsoo mencerna kata-kata Minhyuk, semula dia hendak marah karena Minhyuk seolah menuduhnya, kemudian hatinya menyadari bahwa Minhyuk sungguh menyayanginya dan mencemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak Minhyuk, aku tidak pernah memikirkan Joonmyeon lagi, meskipun hati ini masih sakit, tetapi perasaan itu sudah mati." Apalagi kemarin, setelah dia mengalami penghinaan oleh tunangan Joonmyeon dan namja itu seperti tanpa daya tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, "Dan kau bisa tenang, yang menjemputku tadi benar-benar bukan Joonmyeon."

Minhyuk menarik napas lega, lalu merengkuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Syukurlah... Aku sebenarnya mencemaskanmu kak, karena aku semalam ada di pesta itu, melihat sendiri kau bertemu dengan Joonmyeon yang dulu pernah begitu kau cintai. Aku ingat betapa terpuruknya kau dulu, aku cuma takut kau, kakakku yang paling kusayangi disakiti lagi olehnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh haru dan membalas pelukan Minhyuk, "Aku sudah dewasa dan sudah kuat Minhyuk, tidak seperti dulu lagi, kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku seperti itu."

Minhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap serius, "Sebenarnya dari dulu aku sudah tidak suka dengan Joonmyeon dari awal dia memang kelihatan seperti namja yang lemah, tapi waktu itu aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak berani berpendapat, apalagi ketika aku melihat kau begitu mencintainya, ketika kau dulu disakiti aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang aku juga sudah dewasa kak, kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kalau ada namja yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu, mereka harus melalui aku, dan kalau mereka menyakitimu, akan kuhajar mereka sampai babak belur."

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli dan tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya, kalau dia benar-benar menerima kesepakatan dari Jongin, situasi antara mereka berempat, Kyungsoo, Minhyuk, Jongin dan Krystal pasti akan menjadi sangat lucu.

"Bagaimana kabar Krystal?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk mengalihkan pikiran tentang Jongin. Mendengar nama yeoja yang dicintainya itu, seketika itu pula tatapan Minhyuk berbinar.

"Krystal sungguh yeoja yang luar biasa." Minhyuk tertawa sendiri, "Dengan latar belakangnya yang seperti itu, dia sungguh nggak keberatan jalan-jalan dengan mobil butut kepunyaan kita, makan di warung bakso pinggir jalan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya kak. Semoga kemarin kesan kita ke kakak Krystal bagus ya. Aku nggak bisa membayangkan kalau kami harus menghadapi ketidaksetujuan dari keluarga Krystal, karena saat ini kami sungguh menghadapi setiap waktu dengan berbahagia." Minhyuk menggesek-gesekkan telapak tangannya dengan bersemangat, "Malam ini aku mengajak Krystal supaya makan malam di rumah kita, agar dia bisa lebih mengenal eomma. Eomma juga senang sekali. Beliau sedang ke pasar untuk berbelanja untuk masakan makan malam."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, antara miris sekaligus tersentuh dengan kebahagiaan Minhyuk. Tiba-tiba sebuah keputusan sudah muncul di benaknya.

Sambil beralasan ingin berganti pakaian, Kyungsoo pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Tetapi yang dilakukan pertama kali adalah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Jongin dari saku bajunya.

Saat ini, sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin inilah yang bisa dilakukannya demi kebahagiaan Minhyuk.

Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dan di pencetnya nomor itu. Kemudian tegang menunggu hubungan tersambungkan.

Dalam deringan ketiga, ponsel diangkat dan suara Jongin yang dalam menyahut di sana.

"Halo?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, suaranya terasa tercekat dan tenggorokannya terasa kering ketika akan menyatakan keputusannya itu.

Tetapi dia lalu teringat kepada Minhyuk, binar-binar mata namja itu ketika membicarakan tentang Krystal sungguh membuat Kyungsoo yakin betapa sakitnya kalau Minhyuk harus dipaksa meninggalkan Krystal. Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjauhkan Minhyuk dari kesakitan, meskipun kebahagiaannya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Halo... Ini Kyungsoo... Aku... Aku cuma mau bilang, aku akan melakukan kesepakatan yang kau bicarakan tadi."

**To be continue...**

How? Semoga ngga tambah aneh hehe. Thank you so much for you who review fav and follow this story. Oh ya, yang kemaren koreksi kesalahan juga makasihhh. Maaf kalo editnya aneh soalnya Black lagi uts jadi kegencet2 editnya hehe. Silakan yang yang mau komentar tentang chapter 2 ini, kotak review dan pm selalu terbuka untuk kalian, guys ^^ Last, don't be silent reader okaayy


	3. Chapter 3

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hai guys, see you again. Here I come with the next chapter. Maaf kalo ada typo yaa. Hope you like it.

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Hening sejenak. Lalu Jongin berdehem di seberang sana.

"Kau yakin?"

Kenapa di saat Kyungsoo berusaha menguatkan dirinya demi adiknya, Jongin malahan bertanya seperti itu? Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya. Aku yakin."

"Aku akan marah besar kalau kau berubah pikiran di tengah-tengah rencana kita."

Memangnya dia siapa? Dan apa peduli Kyungsoo kalau Jongin marah? Tetapi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat bahwa Jongin bisa menakutkan kalau dia mau.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran," gumam Kyungsoo, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Lalu percakapan ditutup, tanpa ucapan apapun. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan kening karena ketidaksopanan Jongin.

* * *

Aroma wangi menyeruak ke seluruh ruangan. Eomma benar-benar serius membuat makan malamnya kali ini. Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah dapur sehabis mandi dan tersenyum melihat eommanya sedang memasukkan pudding karamel yang terlihat lezat ke lemari es.

"Wow, kita makan malam besar hari ini," goda Kyungsoo lembut sambil membuka tutup panci, di dalamnya ada sup jamur andalan eommanya yang paling enak.

Sang eomma tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, "Eomma senang melihat Minhyuk bahagia Kyungsoo, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Ya eomma, Minhyuk benar-benar tampak dimabuk asmara." Kyungsoo mencomot kue keju dari toples di meja makan dan mengunyahnya, "Eomma suka dengan Krystal?"

"Dia anak yang sopan. Eomma cukup senang." Sang eomma lalu melirik Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, "Eomma tahu kau akan jengkel kalau eomma bertanya lagi, tetapi bagaimana denganmu Kyungsoo? Apakah kau sudah... Sudah melupakan..."

Pertanyaan eommanya itu selalu membuat suasana hati Kyungsoo mendung. Dulu eommanyalah yang paling keras mendorong semangat Kyungsoo agar bangkit dari keterpurukan sejak ditinggalkan oleh Joonmyun dan meskipun kadang jengkel dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan eommanya, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ini semua karena sang eomma menyayanginya dan mencemaskannya karena selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun.

"Eomma tidak usah mencemaskan Kyungsoo, ya." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan eommanya, "Kyungsoo pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang baik pada saatnya nanti."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat akan Jongin. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaan eommanya ketika Jongin dan Kyungsoo benarbenar melaksanakan perjanjian untuk bersandiwara ini?

* * *

"Krystal sudah datang." Minhyuk berdiri dan melangkah ke pintu depan, sedang Kyungsoo masih membantu eommanya membereskan piring dan menata meja makan.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan terdengar suara-suara percakapan. Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo mengernyit. Suara namja yang dalam itu bukan suara Minhyuk... Dia tahu persis itu suara siapa!

Belum sempat Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu, Minhyuk sudah masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan Krystal dan Jongin ikut di belakangnya.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo noona, Krystal datang bersama oppanya," gumam Minhyuk gembira.

Krystal segera masuk dan tersenyum ramah lalu menyalami eomma Kyungsoo, dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Jongin menyusul di belakangnya dalam diam, menyalami eomma Kyungsoo dengan sopan, kemudian berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum.

"Hai Kyungsoo," gumamnya penuh arti. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan memperingatkan lalu mencoba tersenyum palsu.

"Selamat datang." senyumnya tidak sampai ke matanya. Dan segera setelah itu Kyungsoo menggumamkan berbagai alasan dan melarikan diri ke dapur.

Tetapi ketika seluruh alasan sudah habis, Kyungsoo terpaksa ke ruang tengah, dan mereka segera menuju ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama.

Entah memakai trik apa, Jongin pada akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, dan namja itu seolah-olah sengaja, menyenggol tangan Kyungsoo setiap saat sehingga membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar jengkel.

Acara makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan karena Minhyuk dan Krystal dengan senang hati meramaikan percakapan dengan kisah-kisah mereka. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah pasangan yang sangat saling mencintai itu, begitu pun eommanya.

Sementara Jongin... Hah? Apa yang dilakukan namja itu? Meskipun menyantap makanan yang sederhana, gayanya benar-benar seperti makan di restoran bintang lima, sangat elegan. Dan dia banyak memasang ekspresi datar dan sopan, hanya tersenyum jika memang waktunya tersenyum.

Ketika makan malam sudah dibereskan, Jongin melakukan tindakan tak terduga dengan menatap Eomma Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih eomma, masakannya enak sekali," gumamnya tenang, tetapi mampu membuat eomma Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah baya itu tersipu malu.

Dasar _playboy_. Tukas Kyungsoo dalam hati, sampai-sampai Jongin juga menebarkan pesonanya kepada eommanya.

Eomma Kyungsoo tampak melirik anak yeojanya yang memasang wajah cemberut, lalu melirik ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat geli di sebelahnya, yeoja tua itu mengangkat alis lalu kemudian tersenyum.

"Eomma undur diri istirahat di dalam dulu ya, silahkan dilanjutkan kalau masih ingin mengobrol-ngobrol."

Eomma Kyungsoo pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya di ruang belakang. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan membereskan meja makan, sementara Minhyuk mengajak Krystal dan Jongin ke ruang tamu.

* * *

Setelah membereskan meja makan dan dapur, Kyungsoo termangu di sana. Haruskah dia keluar lagi ke ruang tamu? Dorongan hatinya ingin masuk saja ke kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi. Jongin, entah kenapa terlalu menebarkan aura mengintimidasi kepada Kyungsoo, dan itu mengganggunya.

_Tetapi tentu saja Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membiarkan Minhyuk sendirian di sana menghadapi Jongin bukan?_

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo masuk ke ruang tamu, Minhyuk tampak sedang bercakap-cakap canggung dengan Jongin, dan Krystal duduk diam menyimak di sebelah Minhyuk.

Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang memasuki ruang tamu dan duduk di sudut sofa yang terjauh dari Jongin, lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang Krystal," gumam Jongin tenang.

Krystal mengerutkan keningnya, menatap oppanya memprotes. Dia masih ingin bersama Minhyuk lebih lama lagi, "Tetapi aku masih ingin di sini, oppa pulang duluan saja, nanti aku biarkan di antar oleh Minhyuk."

Tatapan Jongin langsung menajam, "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, Krystal. Kau tahu eomma seperti apa. Dia menyuruhku mengantarmu, dan aku juga yang harus membawamu pulang."

Suasana menjadi canggung dengan Minhyuk yang bingung harus berkata apa-apa di tengah-tengah ketegangan kakak beradik itu.

Kyungsoo langsung berdeham, mencoba menyelamatkan suasana.

"Mungkin kau bisa menunda kepulanganmu sebentar, Krystal." suara Kyungsoo jadi tertelan ketika dia merasakan Jongin menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan mengintimidasi kepadanya, "Aku... Aku ingin bicara dengan oppamu dulu."

"Bicara apa?" sela Jongin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo menantang.

Dengan marah Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak di sini, mari ikut aku ke teras samping."

* * *

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo melangkah ke teras samping yang menghadap kebun bunga, yang ditanam dan dirawat sendiri oleh Kyungsoo. Teras itu kecil, tetapi cukup indah. Kyungsoo senang sekali duduk-duduk di sana, di bangku kayu yang tersedia, sambil menatap kebun bunganya di sore hari.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku kayu itu dan menatap Jongin yang memilih bersandar di pilar kanopi sambil bersedekap dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"_Well? _Mau bicara apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku tidak mau bicara apa-apa denganmu, aku hanya memberi mereka kesempatan berduaan tanpa gangguanmu."

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau juga memberiku kesempatan berduaan denganmu."

Tatapan Kyungsoo langsung berubah waspada, "Memangnya kau mau apa?"

Mata Jongin menajam, seperti serigala yang berhasil memperangkap mangsanya, tetapi tidak berniat membunuhnya melainkan ingin memain-mainkannya dulu sebelum dimakan.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut kepadaku Kyungsoo? Kau selalu waspada ketika aku mendekat, menyentuhmu... Kau harus berlatih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku kalau kau ingin sandiwara ini berhasil."

_Terbiasa dengan sentuhan Jongin? _Tiba-tiba bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang.

"Aku tidak takut padamu. Aku cuma tidak suka dengan kedekatanmu yang kau paksakan."

"Hm... Kau tidak terbiasa berdekatan dan disentuh namja ya? Aku paham, mengingat kekasih terakhirmu benar-benar namja yang tidak pantas disebut namja."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, teringat kata-kata Jongin bahwa namja itu sudah menyelidiki keseluruhan kehidupannya, tidak bisa dibantah, Jongin pasti sudah tahu kisahnya dengan Joonmyun.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama Joonmyun di sini."

"Penyelidikku bilang kau patah hati dan hancur ketika Joonmyun mencampakkanmu, namja itu tidak bisa melawan permintaan eommanya yang masih menganut sistem feodal. Seharusnya kau bersyukur tidak jadi dengannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh perhitungan, "Aku bisa membantumu membalaskan dendam kepadanya."

"Aku tidak butuh membalas dendam kepada siapapun!" Kyungsoo berdiri dengan emosi dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan marah yang meluap-luap, "Sebelumnya, aku pikir bekerjasama denganmu adalah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku salah! Aku tidak mau bersandiwara sebagai pasangan denganmu, membayangkannya saja aku muak."

Mata Jongin menyala, kalau Kyungsoo lebih mengenal Jongin, dia seharusnya sadar bahwa dia harus mundur, tetapi sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

"Muak katamu? Kenapa kau muak kepadaku?"

"Karena kau namja kaya yang merasa bisa memainkan orang lain seperti boneka! Dan kau suka merendahkan orang miskin!"

Jongin berdiri mendekat melangkah di depan Kyungsoo, lalu mencengkeram pundaknya.

"Aku menawarkan perjanjian kerjasama itu demi adikmu juga. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," desisnya geram.

Kyungsoo mencibir, "Demi adikku? Demi adik kita? _Bohong. _Kupikir kau terlalu egois untuk berkorban demi seseorang, menurutku kau menawarkan sandiwara ini agar bisa terbebas dari kewajiban membalas budi kepada eommamu, padahal kau tak ingin menikahi Krystal." Kyungsoo menatap Jongin menantang, "Benar bukan? Semua rencana ini, hanya demi kepentinganmu."

Kali ini api di mata Jongin makin membara, "Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku seperti itu..."

Lalu tanpa di duga, namja itu tiba-tiba menarik pundak Kyungsoo mendekat dan mendorong belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya ke arahnya, bibir Kyungsoo berada dekat sekali dengan bibir Jongin, dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, bibir Jongin melumatnya, dengan begitu ahli, sementara Kyungsoo hanya terpaku kaget.

Setelah itu dengan santai Jongin melepasnya dan mengecup dahinya dengan lembut.

_Dengan Lembut? _Kyungsoo termangu masih terlalu shock atas perbuatan Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu, lalu dia melirik ke belakang punggung Jongin dan melihat Minhyuk bersama Krystal sedang berdiri terpaku di lorong, tak kalah kaget melihat adegan Jongin dan Kyungsoo... _Jadi itu alasannya._

Jongin menoleh dan aktingnya kagetnya ketika melihat Minhyuk dan Krystal yang berdiri di lorong teras begitu bagus hingga Kyungsoo mencibir benci melihatnya.

"Ah... Krystal, Minhyuk... kalian sudah lama di sini?"

Minhyuk dan Krystal saling berpandangan, salah tingkah.

"Kami baru saja ke sini, Krystal ingin pulang jadi kami kesini dan..." suara Minhyuk tertelan dan dia menatap ragu ke arah Kyungsoo, Minhyuk sangat mengenal noonanya, sejak dicampakkan oleh Joonmyun noonanya itu jadi menutup diri terhadap semua namja, khususnya namja kaya. _Tetapi kenapa sekarang noonanya berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Jongin? Sosok namja yang sudah pasti masuk ke kriteria yang dibenci noonanya?_

Sementara itu Krystal menatap ragu ke arah Jongin. Dia juga sangat mengenal oppanya yang satu ini. Jongin tidak pernah suka menjalin komitmen dengan siapapun, karena itulah dia selalu menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja modern dan bebas yang bersedia menjalin hubungan tanpa status dengannya. _Tetapi sekarang, Jongin dengan Kyungsoo eonni?_

Jongin berdehem, kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo dalam lengannya dan merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke arahnya.

"Karena kalian sudah melihat kami, mungkin kami harus menjelaskan," Jongin menoleh dengan tatapan mesra yang palsu pada Kyungsoo, "Kita jelaskan saja pada mereka ya sayang?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk. Masih terbayang olehnya bibir Jongin yang panas melumatnya tanpa permisi. _Kurang ajar namja itu!_

"Noonamu dan aku sebenarnya sudah mengenal sejak lama, Minhyuk... Kalau boleh dibilang, aku yang mengejarnya." Jongin terkekeh, "Dan noonamu sangat susah didapatkan... Meskipun aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." senyum Jongin melebar, "Ketika mengetahui di pesta itu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah noonamu, aku sangat senang, tetapi Kyungsoo menyuruhku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya dulu, karena dia belum menjelaskan hubungan kami kepadamu..." dengan lembut Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, "Barusan Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan keseriusanku, aku terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya, dan ternyata kalian melihatnya sebelum kami sempat menjelaskan."

Minhyuk dan Krystal tampak mencerna penjelasan Jongin yang sangat lancar itu. Kemudian Krystal yang tersenyum duluan. Dia teringat tuntutan sang eomma yang begitu membebaninya dan menyadari bahwa kedekatan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo eonni adalah jalan keluar yang sangat tepat untuk menolak tuntutan eommanya tanpa menyakitinya atau mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dengan ceria dia melangkah mendekat, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih diam tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kyungsoo eonni, aku turut senang, kuharap kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang sebenar-benarnya, eonni pasti sudah tahu, aku dan Jongin oppa bukan saudara kandung, jadi eonni bisa menikah dengan Jongin oppa nantinya dan aku dengan Minhyuk." Gumamnya dalam senyum.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, bingung harus berkata apa. Dengan cerdiknya Jongin sudah menempatkan di Kyungsoo pada posisi tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sama-sama Krystal." bisiknya lembut, "Aku senang kau menjadi adikku."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Minhyuk dan menilai ekspresinya. Kecurigaan di mata adiknya itu sudah memudar, Kyungsoo merasa lega.

_Dan sekarang sudah terlambat untuk mundur, meskipun Kyungsoo tidak yakin, apa yang akan terjadi nanti._

* * *

Pagi harinya ketika Minhyuk sudah berangkat kuliah dari pagi dan Kyungsoo sedang menyantap nasi goreng sarapannya di meja makan, eommanya menghampiri.

Kyungsoo sudah tahu arti tatapan eommanya itu. Minhyuk pasti sudah bercerita kepada eommanya tadi pagi.

"Kau mengajar kelas siang?" sang eomma duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menelan suapan terakhir nasi gorengnya dan meneguk teh panas di meja. "Iya eomma." Dia sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditanyai.

"Eomma mendengar cerita dari Minhyuk tadi pagi. Bahwa kau dan Jongin..."

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan."

Sang eomma mengernyitkan kening, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita? Bahkan eomma sama sekali tidak tahu, seolah-olah Jongin dulunya tidak ada didalam kehidupanmu, lalu tiba-tiba dia muncul begitu saja."

_Eommanya benar_. Kyungsoo sangat kagum akan insting seorang eomma. Eommanya pasti merasa ada yang tidak beres. Tetapi Kyungsoo harus bisa meyakinkan eommanya. "Kami memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," gumamnya pelan, meminta maaf kepada Tuhan karena telah membohongi eommanya sendiri.

"Tapi… Dimana kalian berkenalan? Sungguh kebetulan sekali bahwa Jongin adalah oppa Krystal."

Otak Kyungsoo langsung berputar, "Kami mengenal sudah lama, ada event sekolah yang melibatkan donatur, dan Jongin salah satu donaturnya," Kyungsoo mengernyit. Berharap semoga eommanya tidak bertanya-tanya lagi, dia tidak ingin menambah kebohongannya lagi.

"Oh." eommanya tampaknya mulai menerima penjelasan Kyungsoo, "Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh yakin dengan Jongin…? Kau tahu, dia namja kaya," gumam eommanya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Jongin berbeda dari Joonmyun eomma. Dan aku sangat yakin akan perasaan kami."

* * *

Kyungsoo melihat namja yang berdiri di lorong TK itu dan mengernyit.

_Untuk apa Joonmyun datang ke sini?_

Langkahnya melambat ketika makin mendekati Joonmyun, sedangkan Joonmyun yang semula berdiri santai langsung berdiri tegak ketika mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung.

Joonmyun tampak salah tingkah dan tersenyum, "Apa kabar Kyungsoo?"

Kenapa Joonmyun kemari? Pertanyaan itu berkutat di benaknya, membuat dahinya berkerut.

"Kabarku baik, kau bisa lihat sendiri." _Aku bisa bangkit tanpamu dan melanjutkan hidupku_. Sambung Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Joonmyun berdehem tampak salah tingkah, "Aku terkejut melihatmu di pesta itu... Apalagi mengetahui bahwa kau kekasih Tuan Jongin..." namja itu memandang sekeliling seolah menghindar, "Sulli bercerita pada eomma tentang pertemuannya denganmu, dan eomma merasa cemas... Dia... Dia menyuruhku kemari untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sakit hati antara kita di masa lalu, kau tahu... Perusahaan keluarga kami merupakan mitra bisnis Tuan Jongin dan kemitraan ini sangat penting... Aku hanya ingin memastikan hubunganmu dengan Tuan Jongin tidak akan mempengaruhi kebijakannya atas perusahaan kami."

Hati Kyungsoo terasa di gores-gores dengan cakar tajam mendengar perkataan Joonmyun. Namja ini datang kepadanya bukan untuk minta maaf karena telah mencampakkannya dengan kejam dua tahun lalu, karena telah memperlakukannya seperti sampah atas kemiskinannya. Namja ini datang hanya sebagai boneka eommanya, untuk kepentingan bisnis perusahaannya.

_Kenapa dulu aku bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Kepada namja yang bahkan tidak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain? _Hati Kyungsoo terasa sakit

"Aku sudah melupakanmu Joonmyun, bahkan tidak terpikirkan sama sekali tentangmu. Tidak ada dendam masa lalu di hatiku, kau bisa tenang," Kyungsoo bergumam, berusaha terdengar tegas.

Joonmyun menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Apakah benar Kyungsoo melihat sekilas ketersinggungan Joonmyun ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya bisa melupakan Joonmyun?

"Oh begitu." Joonmyun tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku akan menyampaikannya kepada eomma, oh ya, kau dapat salam dari eomma, kalau kau ada waktu, mainlah kapan-kapan ke rumah."

Kyungsoo terkenang hari di mana Joonmyun membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Eomma Joonmyun adalah wanita dingin berwajah aristrokat yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan mencemooh, bahkan tidak mau menjabat tangan Kyungsoo. Apakah hubungannya dengan Jongin menaikkan derajatnya di mata eomma Joonmyun? Sebegitu dangkalkah penilaian eomma Joonmyun terhadap manusia? Hanya berdasarkan hartanya?

"Ya. Sampaikan salam kembali pada eommamu." Kyungsoo melangkah hendak melewati Joonmyun, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Tiba-tiba Joonmyun meraih lengannya, setengah mencengkeram.

"Tunggu dulu Kyungsoo, ada yang ingin kukatakan... Kau... apakah kau mencintai Tuan Jongin? Sungguh-sungguh mencintainya dan sudah melupakan aku?"

"Tentu saja _dia mencintaiku _dan sudah melupakanmu. Aku tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu."

Suara dalam yang khas itu membuat Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun sama-sama kaget, pegangan Joonmyun ke tangan Kyungsoo langsung terlepas.

Jongin entah kenapa sudah berdiri di sana dan menatap Joonmyun dengan tajam, lalu tersenyum palsu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hai sayang, maafkan aku terlambat menjemputmu ya, tadi aku terhambat sebentar di jalan," Jongin langsung melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, berdiri sedikit di depan Kyungsoo, seolah menghalangi Joonmyun berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Oh... Selamat siang Tuan Jongin." Joonmyun tampak gugup, menatap sekeliling, seolah-olah ingin segera lari dari situasi yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tiba-tiba wajahnya tampak cerah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dikeluarkannya amplop cantik nan elegan berwarna ungu dari saku dalam jas nya, "Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan undangan pernikahan ini untuk Kyungsoo," diletakkannya amplop itu di tangan Kyungsoo, "Untuk Tuan Jongin undangan sudah di sampaikan secara resmi melakui sekretaris anda." Joonmyun mencoba tersenyum, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Joonmyun yang melangkah menjauh, kemudian menghela napas dan menatap undangan cantik di tangannya, pernikahan Joonmyun dan Sulli yang akan berlangsung sebentar lagi.

"Kau akan mendampingiku datang di pesta itu," gumam Jongin datar, "Kau bisa datang dengan kepala tegak dan tunjukkan kepada namja bodoh itu kalau kau terlalu baik untuknya."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mendengar katakata Jongin yang mirip seperti pembelaan untuknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Mungkin bisa dibicarakan nanti saja," desahnya, lalu menatap Jongin dan mengernyit bertanya-tanya kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di TK tempatnya mengajar tanpa pemberitahuan, "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Namja itu tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Well waktunya sudah tiba, eomma ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau sudah mempersiapkan aktingmu sebaik-baiknya."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo terperangah, kaget dengan pemberitahuan itu.

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, "Krystal menceritakan semuanya kepada eomma, dan eomma sangat tertarik mendengarnya, kemungkinan aku menemukan pasangan hidup yang kucintai dan kupilih sendiri membuatnya sangat bahagia," Jongin tersenyum pahit, "Eomma sangat penasaran denganmu dan memintaku mengajakmu menemuinya."

**To be continue...**

Hai~ jangan lupa review dan jangan sungkan buat koreaksi kesalahan chap ini. See you next time ^^

**Review's reply Chapter 2:**

**Vousmevoyez: **udah diganti kok ^^ tapi sorry ya kalo masih ada yang ketinggalan. Doain aja biar banyak free tugas jadi bisa lanjut deh wkwk. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kaisoo32: **already ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Cute: **already ya ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Baby Crong: **aku usahain ya, soalnya kalo terlalu baku jadi berat kesannya hehe ^^ Doain aja biar free tugas jadi bisa update asap wkwk. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Sehunpou: **Astagah O.O pas koreksi ulang kelewatan itu hehe, maaf~ efek ipa bersaudara sama math nih. Thanks ^^ jangan sungkan2 koreksi lagi ya. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Yixingcom: **already ya, sorry kalo masih ada yang kelewat hehe. Iyaa, seneng aja liat mereka berdua bareng ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Exindira: **thank you ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**NopwillineKaisoo: **iya nih, lagi males belajar soalnya wkwk hai pens~ Kalo penasaran, ayo ikutin terus yaa. Minhyuk udah tau kok tapi ngga dijabarin di ceritanya. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**SiscaMinstalove: **iya jongin cuma ngetest. Ikutin terus ya kalo penasaran ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kaisooship: **iya nih cuman ngetest. Kyungsoo memang ngga tegaan kaya Black(?) hehe ^^ Kakaknya emang bisa jalan kan? ._. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kyungiee: **already ya ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**ViraaHee: **ciee ViraaHee(?) Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kim YeHyun:** thank you ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hai guys, see you again. Here I come with the next chapter. Maaf kalo ada typo yaa. Hope you like it.

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Wanita itu sangat cantik, duduk di sana di tengah kebun bunga sambil meminum tehnya dari cangkir yang elegan. Rambutnya disanggul dengan formal ke atas, dan gaunnya tampak sangat indah, berwarna hijau, menyatu dengan alam taman bunga di sekelilingnya. Eomma Jongin dan Krystal ini pasti sangat cantik di masa mudanya, karena bahkan di masa tuanyapun gurat-gurat kecantikannya masih menyisa di sana.

Eomma Jongin mendongak ketika melihat Jongin datang bersama Kyungsoo yang gugup, lalu senyum ramahnya mengembang.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya menyilahkan sambil mengedikkan bahu dengan lembut pada kursi di depannya.

Dengan tenang Jongin menarikkan kursi untuk Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eomma tidak masuk angin, minum teh sore-sore di luar seperti ini?"

Sang eomma tersenyum lembut dan menatap Jongin dengan sayang.

"Eomma cukup kuat kalau hanya duduk-duduk di luar Jongin, lagipula eomma bosan kalau di dalam terus, pemandangan taman ini di sore hari sangat indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan."

Eomma Jongin benar. Pikir Kyungsoo mengiyakan. Pemandangan taman ini tampak luar biasa, dengan dedaunan yang rimbun dan tertata rapi serta bunga-bunga dan rumput hijau yang mengelilingi, ditambah lagi kolam ikan yang cantik dengan gemericik air terjun buatan yang mendamaikan suasana. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati akan rela melewatkan waktunya untuk duduk-duduk di taman ini menikmati keindahan suasananya.

Tak disadarinya eomma Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo dengan penuh perhatian. Ketika Kyungsoo tersadar, dia langsung bergumam gugup menyadari ketidaksopanannya karena langsung duduk dan melamun, bukannya memperkenalkan diri.

"Eh, maaf... Saya... Saya Kyungsoo," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya gugup. Eomma Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo, tampak geli melihat kegugupan Kyungsoo,

"Dan perkenalkan aku eommanya Jongin dan Krystal." Dia melirik Jongin penuh arti, "Begitu mendengar tentangmu dari Jongin dan Krystal, aku benar-benar didera rasa ingin tahu."

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang sepertinya sudah ada dalam mode berakting karena namja itu melirik lembut dan penuh cinta kepadanya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini kepada yeoja manapun, eomma. Dia istimewa dan aku harap dia yang terbaik." Jongin bergumam dengan nada yang terdengar begitu tulus dan jujur. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang mengetahui bahwa itu hanyalah kebohongan semata, tersipu-sipu mendengarnya.

Eomma Jongin menyesap teh-nya lagi, lalu melirik Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian, "Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo sebelumnya."

"Aku sedang mengejarnya," jawab Jongin santai, "Sekarang aku sudah memilikinya, dan kupikir sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk mengklaimnya dan menunjukkannya pada semua orang."

Eomma Jongin terkekeh mendengar nada posesif dan kepemilikan di dalam suara Jongin. Dia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo meminta permakluman.

"Maafkan anak namjaku ini Kyungsoo, dia memang terbiasa arogan dan keras kepala, mungkin kau juga menyadarinya. Aku senang karena dia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang cocok untuknya, karena aku tahu betapa alerginya dia mengikatkan diri pada seorang yeoja."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku, mencoba tampak santai "Saya... Saya senang karena anda menerima saya..."

"Tentu saja aku menerimamu, kau pilihan Jongin, berarti kaulah yang terbaik." sang eomma tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya, "Tentunya Jongin sudah bercerita kalau aku berniat menjodohkannya dengan Krystal... Sebuah pemikiran yang kupikir keputusan terbaik, mengingat aku begitu menyayangi mereka berdua dan menginginkan mereka saling menjaga... Kalau-kalau aku… Sudah tidak ada lagi. Dokter bilang penyakit jantungku sudah parah dan sungguh untung kalau aku bisa hidup lebih dari 1 tahun ke depan."

"Eomma." Jongin berseru memprotes perkataan eommanya. Sang eomma hanya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Yah... Aku pikir waktu itu Jongin dan Krystal sama-sama belum mempunyai pasangan dan mereka tampak sangat cocok bersama, lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu." eomma Jongin lalu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar, "Kabar kalau Jongin ternyata sudah mempunyai pilihan hati memang tidak kusangka-sangka, tetapi kabar ini menyenangkan, dan menenangkan, aku pikir aku akan dengan senang hati menyiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Pernikahan?" Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama berseru. Yang satu protes dan yang lain kaget.

"Tentu saja." eomma Jongin mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kyungsoo, "Mulai sekarang panggil aku eomma, sayang. Karena saat ini aku sudah setengah jalan mempersiapkan pernikahan besar di akhir tahun," yeoja itu tampak menghitung di dalam kepalanya.

"Akhir tahun tinggal empat bulan lagi," dia lalu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo, "Dulunya pernikahan ini kurencanakan untuk pernikahan Jongin dan Krystal, tetapi aku yakin sekarang akan lebih menyenangkan karena Jongin mempunyai pilihan hatinya sendiri, kuharap kau akan sering kemari Kyungsoo dan membantuku mempersiapkan pernikahan ini."

Eomma Jongin berucap manis, dengan senyum yang manis pula. Tetapi makna yang ada di dalam kata-katanya, tak terbantahkan.

* * *

"Pernikahan?" Kyungsoo berseru memprotes sambil menatap Jongin yang sedang menyetir dengan tajam, "Tadinya aku pikir kita hanya bersandiwara sebagai pasangan kekasih. Lalu setelah Krystal bisa memperkenalkan Minhyuk kepada eommamu, kita akan pura-pura berpisah baik-baik dan mengatakan ada perbedaan prinsip yang menghalangi kita!"

"Krystal belum bisa memperkenalkan Minhyuk sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka belum lulus kuliah, dan aku meragukan eomma akan menerima Minhyuk begitu saja, beliau pasti akan menganggap Minhyuk terlalu muda untuk serius dengan Minhyuk di usianya sekarang ini. Kita harus bertahan Kyungsoo demi mereka. Segera setelah Minhyuk lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang baik, Krystal bisa membawanya kepada eomma. Aku akan mengatur pekerjaan yang baik untuk Minhyuk nanti."

"Tapi mereka berdua baru lulus tiga bulan lagi, itu sangat beresiko mengingat eommamu merencanakan pernikahan empat bulan lagi. Terlalu tipis waktunya, apalagi untuk membatalkan semuanya secara mendadak. Mungkin... Mungkin kita harus jujur saja kepada eommamu. Aku lihat eommamu yeoja yang kuat dan berpikiran luas, dia mungkin mau menunggu sampai Minhyuk lulus dan melihat bukti keseriusannya kepada Krystal."

Jongin memandang lurus ke depan, tampak serius. "Dia memang selalu berusaha tampil kuat Kyungsoo, tetapi dia rapuh. Lagipula kita sudah maju sejauh ini, tak bisa mundur lagi. Kalau kita mengatakan bahwa ini semua hanya pura-pura kepada eomma, dia pasti akan kecewa dan itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi tubuhnya. Saat ini dia bahagia, kita biarkan saja. Semoga nanti begitu Minhyuk lulus dan Krystal memperkenalkannya, eomma begitu bahagia sehingga dia tidak kecewa ketika kita membatalkan pernikahan itu. Kita berdoa saja semoga semua berjalan seperti semestinya."

"Dan jika tidak?" Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, memikirkan semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi.

Jongin menoleh, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum ironisnya.

"Jika tidak... Maka mungkin kau dan aku akan terjebak dalam sebuah sandiwara pernikahan."

* * *

"Kyungsoo." sang eomma mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo, suaranya terdengar cemas, "Ada tamu."

Kyungsoo yang sedang membaca di dalam kamar mengernyit, lalu melirik jam di dinding, sudah jam delapan malam, siapa yang bertamu semalam ini?

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan wajah eommanya yang cemas.

"Siapa eomma?"

Suara sang eomma berbisik pelan, "Joonmyun. Dia memaksa bertemu denganmu, eomma bilang mungkin kau sudah tertidur tetapi dia minta eomma membangunkanmu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, untuk apa Joonmyun datang ke rumah ini malam-malam begini? Saat ini? Bukankah sejak namja itu mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu, jangankan datang ke rumah ini, mengirimkan kabar pun namja itu tidak pernah.

Perasaan ingin tahu membuat Kyungsoo terdorong mengambil keputusan.

"Aku akan menemuinya eomma."

Sang eomma menahan tangannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, eomma tahu kau sudah menjalin hubungan baru dengan Jongin... Tetapi eomma..."

Kyungsoo memang sudah menceritakan bahwa dia menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin, supaya sang eomma tidak kaget nantinya. Eommanya cukup senang meskipun juga mengutarakan kecemasannya karena Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan lagi dengan namja kaya. Tetapi Kyungsoo meyakinkan eommanya bahwa hal ini tidak akan menyakiti hatinya lagi, toh dalam hati Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa hubungan ini hanyalah sandiwara yang tidak melibatkan hati sama sekali. Tetapi insting seorang eomma memang luar biasa, eommanya bisa merasakan bahwa Kyungsoo masih menyimpan luka mendalam akibat perbuatan Joonmyun.

"Tidak apa-apa eomma." Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Jangan cemas ya."

Kyungsoo melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menemukan sosok Joonmyun yang duduk termenung di sofa, namja itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Kyungsoo.

"Hai Kyungsoo, aku tadi lewat di dekat-dekat sini dan memutuskan untuk mampir."

"Ada apa Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapi pernyataan basa basi Joonmyun, dia bersedekap dan menatap namja itu dengan dingin.

Joonmyun berdiri dengan salah tingkah, "Aku... Aku berpikir, sekian lama aku tidak melihatmu dan kemarin ketika melihatmu, kau sudah berubah, lebih dewasa dan lebih cantik... Dan ternyata... Aku... Aku masih merindukanmu."

_Apa maksud Joonmyun dari pernyataannya ini? _Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Namja itu sudah mencampakkannya dan bahkan kemarin sudah mengundangnya ke pesta pernikahannya. Dan sekarang dengan tak tahu malu, Joonmyun berdiri di sini dan mengatakan merindukannya?

Joonmyun menelan ludah, "Aku tahu kau sakit hati dengan perlakukanku dulu, tetapi harap mengerti Kyungsoo, aku terpaksa, aku juga menderita, sama sepertimu. Tekanan dari keluargaku sangat kuat. Keluargaku mempunyai hutang budi yang begitu besar kepada keluarga Sulli, aku bagaikan tumbal mereka dan aku tidak bisa melawan... Kalau aku menolak, maka keluargaku akan hancur."

Kyungsoo mengernyit, dan kenapa baru sekarang Joonmyun memilih untuk menjelaskan kepadanya? Kenapa tidak dulu ketika namja itu mencampakkannya tanpa kata-kata dan membiarkannya terpuruk dalam kedukaan mendalam karena patah hati? Setidaknya kalau Kyungsoo tahu alasan itu dari dulu, mungkin dia bisa lebih berbesar hati ketika kehilangan Joonmyun.

"Aku ingin menghubungimu dulu itu. Tetapi pengawasan keluargaku sangat ketat... Sulli juga... Dia terobsesi padaku dan sangat posesif, dia mengancam akan menghancurkanmu kalau aku sampai berhubungan lagi denganmu... dan dulu mengingat begitu berkuasanya keluarga Sulli, mereka bisa menghancurkan keluargamu dengan mudah..."

"Dan kenapa sekarang kau tetap menemuiku? Tidakkah ini akan membuat Sulli mengamuk kalau dia tahu?"

Joonmyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecut, "Tidak. Sekarang keluargaku dan Sulli tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kau... Kau entah bagaimana dengan beruntungnya menjadi kekasih Tuan Jongin, yang beribu kali lebih berkuasa dari kami. Mereka tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam denganmu, karena itulah aku bisa menemuimu dengan leluasa seperti akhir-akhir ini..." Mata Joonmyun tampak berkaca-kaca, "Aku… Aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini begitu lama Kyungsoo, dua tahun lamanya... Aku selalu tersiksa, memikirkanmu, memikirkan keadaanmu yang kutinggalkan begitu saja dengan begitu menyakitkan... Waktu itu aku berpikir kalau kau kutinggalkan dengan kejam, kau akan membenciku, dengan begitu kau akan lebih mudah melupakan aku... Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menyakitimu begitu dalam... Maafkan aku..."

Suara Joonmyun berubah serak, dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan memohon. "Di TK kemarin itu aku sudah ingin mengungkapkan semuanya kepadamu... Tetapi aku berubah pikiran ketika kau bertemu denganku, kau begitu tegar dan kuat dan kau bilang kau tidak memikirkanku lagi... Jadi aku... Aku mengatakan alasan-alasan bodoh kenapa aku menemuimu waktu itu," Joonmyun menghela napas panjang, "Tetapi perasaan ini menghantuiku... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa tidak pernah sedikitpun terbersit di benakku untuk menyakitimu, mencampakkanmu... Aku sangat mencintaimu... Bahkan... Bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku... Masih..."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar meringis merasakan kesakitan yang menusuk benaknya. Harusnya Joonmyun tidak usah mengungkapkan semua ini. Dia sudah bisa berjalan tegak sejak keterpurukannya karena ditinggalkan Joonmyun, dia sudah bisa menutup luka hatinya meskipun kadangkala masih terasa pedih. Tetapi apa yang diucapkan Joonmyun hari ini seperti membuka luka lamanya lagi, membuatnya menganga dan berdarah.

"Terima kasih sudah menjelaskan kepadaku." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak, "Tetapi bagaimanapun semua sudah terjadi. Kita tidak bisa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Aku sudah melanjutkan hidupku, begitu pun dirimu. Semoga tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan luka masa lalu di antara kita."

Joonmyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Namja itu, Tuan Jongin... Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sebelum mengucapkan jawaban semantap mungkin, "Ya, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Hening.

"Yah." kemudian Joonmyun tersenyum pahit sambil mengangkat bahu, "Apalagi yang kuharapkan, dia lebih segala-galanya dariku, jadi wajar kalau kau semudah itu melupakanku." wajahnya tampak sedih, "Meskipun aku tidak pernah melupakanmu selama ini, Kyungsoo. Dua tahun berlalu, aku memang bertunangan dengan Sulli, tetapi hanya tubuhku yang terikat dengannya. Hatiku... Hatiku masih selalu menjadi milikmu."

"Aku tidak mau menerima hatimu," sela Kyungsoo dengan tegas, "Biarkan itu menjadi milik Sulli, kalian akan segera menikah, aku harap kau akan berbahagia dengannya."

Joonmyun menggeleng, hendak membantah, tetapi kemudian tampak mengurungkan niatnya.

"Yah... Oke. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusampaikan," ditatapnya mata Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, seolah-olah berusaha mencari cinta yang tersembunyi di sana, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dengan sedih, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kyungsoo, selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal Joonmyun."

Kali ini ucapan selamat tinggal itu benar-benar terucap dari hatinya, kepedihannya masih terasa, apalagi mendengarkan pengakuan Joonmyun barusan. Setidaknya kemarahan dan kebenciannya di masa lalu atas perlakukan Joonmyun kepadanya terjawab sudah, namja itu punya alasan sendiri meninggalkannya, dan Kyungsoo sudah menerimanya.

* * *

"Kau suka nuansa ini Kyungsoo?" eomma Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan foto dekorasi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah, "Aku ingin kesannya elegan dengan nuansa warna emas dan putih."

Kyungsoo melirik foto itu, lalu melirik Jongin di sebelahnya yang memasang muka datar dengan gugup.

"Eh ya... Putih dan emas bagus juga eomma," gumamnya lembut.

Saat ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang berkunjung ke rumah Jongin, sang eomma bersikeras menunjukkan foto-foto gedung dan desain ruangan yang harus dilihat oleh Jongin dan Kyungsoo dulu sebelum diputuskan mana yang akan dipilih. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo datang, karena kata Jongin kalau Kyungsoo terus menerus menghindar, eomma Jongin akan curiga.

"Kalian sudah membeli cincin?" eomma Jongin menatap Jongin. "Kau bilang kalian akan memilih cincin akhir minggu kemarin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Belum eomma, aku sibuk sekali akhir minggu kemarin, ada rapat mendadak di perusahaan, mungkin minggu depan, lagipula acaranya kan masih lama, jadi waktu kami masih panjang."

Eomma Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak bisa begitu," gumamnya keras, "Cincin pernikahan adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus diprioritaskan. Kalian bersikeras menolak dilakukannya pertunangan lebih dulu, eomma sudah setuju. Tetapi eomma ingin kalian menyiapkan cincin pernikahan itu dulu, selain sebagai bukti keseriusan kalian, eomma ingin memastikannya sesuai dengan tema pesta pernikahan ini."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, berucap tanpa kata. "Baiklah eomma, kami janji minggu depan pasti sudah membawa cincin untuk ditunjukkan kepada eomma."

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di garden cafe itu, kali ini sendirian, tanpa Jongin. Dia sekarang hampir setiap hari sepulang kerja mampir di sana hanya untuk mencicipi secangkir cokelat panas yang sangat enak itu. Para pelayan bahkan sudah mengenalinya sebagai pelanggan tetap.

"Ini dia cokelat panasmu, Kyungsoo, seperti biasanya," Albert pelayan setengah baya yang selalu tampil trendy dengan kemeja putih dan rompi hitamnya meletakkan pesanan Kyungsoo di mejanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Albert, "Terima kasih Albert."

"Kali ini kau tidak bersama Tuan Jongin lagi?" Albert bertanya, karena seringnya Kyungsoo berkunjung ke restaurant ini setiap sore sepulang kerja membuatnya akrab dengan beberapa pelayan di sini, termasuk Albert yang sudah seperti temannya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit menatap Albert, "Aku hanya satu kali datang bersama dia. Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Albert tergelak. "Karena Tuan Jongin adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini, tetapi sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membawa satupun yeoja kemari. Kaulah yang pertama, jadi kupikir kau istimewa."

Kyungsoo mengernyit menerima informasi itu, lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku dan Jongin akan menikah."

"Oh ya?" Albert membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar, "Wow. Kalau begitu aku harus memberimu selamat." pria itu mengamati Kyungsoo dengan teliti, "Tetapi kenapa kau tampaknya tidak bahagia, Kyungsoo?"

"Karena aku masih ragu dan takut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Para calon pengantin biasanya memang meragu dan ketakutan." Albert mengedikkan bahunya kepada cangkir cokelat Kyungsoo, "Pegang omonganku Nona, jangan pernah ragu ketika harus menjalani pernikahan. Kau lihat ini? Cokelat itu pada dasarnya pahit, tetapi dia diolah sedemikian rupa, dengan gula dan susu, dengan takaran yang pas sehingga bisa menjadi secangkir minuman yang terasa nikmat untukmu. Begitupun pernikahan, semua pernikahan menyimpan resiko kepahitan di dalamnya, tetapi kalau kau bisa mengolahnya dengan baik, pasti kau akan menemukan rasa manis yang nikmat di dalamnya." Albert mengedipkan matanya, lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang termenung sendiri sambil menatap cangkir berisi cokelat panas di hadapannya.

* * *

"Kau mau yang seperti apa?" Jongin mengedikkan bahunya kepada jajaran cincin-cincin pernikahan yang diletakkan berjejer dalam kotak beludru di atas etalase.

Kyungsoo mengamati cincin-cincin itu, luar biasa mewahnya, tetapi tentunya cincin yang dipersiapkan untuk pengantin Jongin pasti akan luar biasa bukan?

"Cincin ini tidak akan pernah kugunakan," Kyungsoo bergumam lirih kepada Jongin, takut kedengaran petugas toko perhiasan itu, "Mungkin kau pilihkan saja yang sesuai seleramu." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke. Yang itu."

Kyungsoo melirik pada pilihan Jongin dan membelalak, sepasang cincin itu memang begitu indah di dalam kotak beludru warna hitam itu. Cincin untuk namjanya begitu maskulin tetapi yang mengganggu adalah cincin untuk yeojanya yang dihiasi dengan batu berlian yang begitu besar berkilauan, terasa berlebihan.

"Tidakkah kau bisa memilihkan cincin yang lebih sederhana?" gumam Kyungsoo ketus.

Jongin tertawa, "Aku akan memilihkan yang itu untuk calon isteriku, lagipula kau tadi bilang mau yang sesuai seleraku."

"Aku berubah pikiran," gumam Kyungsoo sambil melirik sinis, "Yang itu saja."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya melihat cincin pilihan Kyungsoo, sepasang cincin dengan uliran sederhana tetapi elegan, hanya cincin polos dengan variasi uliran indah buatan tangan. Tanpa batu berlian apapun.

"Terlalu polos dan sederhana," gumam Jongin tidak suka.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam, "Pokoknya yang itu." Jongin terkekeh, geli dengan kekeras kepalaan Kyungsoo.

"Oke… Oke… Baiklah." dia melirik kepada Manager toko yang menunggu mereka, "Kami ambil yang itu."

Ketika Manager toko menyiapkan cincin itu, Kyungsoo berbisik pelan kepada Jongin.

"Kau membeli sesuatu yang jelas-jelas tidak akan digunakan… Bisakah nanti kau menjual cincin itu kembali kalau perjanjian sandiwara kita ini gagal?"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo seolah tersinggung, "Harga cincin itu tak seberapa," gumamnya tenang, "Jangan kau pikirkan, tidak apa-apa."

Ketika mereka menerima kotak cincin itu, ponsel Jongin berbunyi. Namja itu mengangkatnya dengan tenang. Lalu setelah menerima penjelasan dari ujung sana, wajahnya memucat, berubah tegang.

"Kyungsoo, kita harus ke rumah sakit segera. Eomma tadi sesak napas, lalu pingsan. Sepertinya jantungnya. Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

* * *

Mereka setengah berlari menuju lorong rumah sakit tempat eomma Jongin ditangani, dan menemukan Eomma Jongin terbaring lemah di ruang ICCU rumah sakit. Masih dalam penanganan dokter. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah mengintip dari dinding kaca di ruang ICCU.

Krystal yang menyambutnya di sana bersama Minhyuk, yeoja itu menangis sesenggukan, "Jongin oppa, eomma pingsan, tadi kondisinya mengkhawatirkan... Tetapi sekarang kata dokter sudah sadar."

Jongin menatap cemas ke arah ruang ICCU, "Sudah bolehkah kita menengoknya?"

Krystal mengangguk, "Tadi aku sudah menengoknya, tetapi eomma belum sepenuhnya sadar... Kata dokter pengunjung boleh masuk, asalkan satu-satu."

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Aku akan menengok eomma dulu," gumamnya sambil melangkah memasuki ruangan ICCU yang tertutup itu.

* * *

Lama kemudian, Jongin tidak keluar. Minhyuk masih memeluk Krystal yang terus menerus memandang cemas ke arah pintu itu. Sementara Kyungsoo berdiri dengan bingung, tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan Jongin melangkah keluar, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi, tetapi matanya menyala penuh tekad. Namja itu langsung melangkah lebar-lebar dan berdiri di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin bingung. _Ada apa? _Tak disangkanya, sedetik kemudian, Jongin berlutut di depannya dengan posisi melamar, mengeluarkan kotak cincin itu dan menunjukkannya kepada Kyungsoo,

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau menikah denganku, _segera?"_

**To be continue...**

Hai~ jangan lupa review dan jangan sungkan buat koreksi kesalahan chap ini. See you next time ^^ Oh ya, panggilnya jangan author yaa, belum pantes soalnya hehe. Panggil aja Black atau kak/ eonni kalo kalian 99 kebawah dan dek/ saeng kalo kalian 98 keatas ^^

**Review's reply Chapter 3:**

**Kaisoo32**: ini chap selanjutnya~ udah ngga penasaran kan? ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kyungiee: **already yaa ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Yixingcom: **jongin mah begitu kkk Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Baby Crong: **kan selera orang beda2 say ^^ maaf ya aku ngga bisa bikin yang berat2 hehe. Disini Black usahain panjangin lagi deh~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Exindira: **thanks ^^ ini udah update~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Sehunpou**: kayaknya sih iya tuh, mungkin jongin gengsi kkk already ya, thanks ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kim YeHyun: **jongin mah pinter kalo yang begituan kkk Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Nana: **thanks ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**NopwillineKaisoo: **ngga papa kali hehe ^^ iya ngga ya? Liat aja di chap ini ya Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kaisooship**: iya tuh jongin napsuan banget /ditendang jongin/ kita liat aja kedepannya okee ;) Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Just Young Min: **serasa jadi kyungsoo ya? Kkk Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**cutE: **already ya ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Vousmevoyez: **Kyungsoo mau ketemu calon mertua ciee~ already ya ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Rahel Kaisoo shipper: **iya, semoga aja direstuin ya ^^ already. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

Black mau tanyaaa~ Black punya project remake lagi habis perjanjian hati selesai. Kalian mau siapa pairingnya? Asalkan kyungsoo uke yaa ^^ Black belum berani nge post ff bikinan Black setelah Milk hehe malu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hai guys, see you again. Here I come with the next chapter. Maaf kalo ada typo yaa. Hope you like it.

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present... **

Kyungsoo ternganga, begitupun Krystal dan Minhyuk yang ada di ruang tunggu ICCU itu. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo menelan ludah, menatap Jongin yang tampak begitu serius, menatap Krystal dan Minhyuk yang mengamati mereka dengan penuh keingintahuan. Kyungsoo bingung harus bicara apa. Kalau menurut kata hatinya, seharusnya dia langsung menolak mentah-mentah lamaran itu, bukankah saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan yang hanya sandiwara? Kenapa Jongin melamarnya di sini, di depan kedua adik mereka? Bagaimana Kyungsoo harus menanggapinya? dengan sungguh-sungguh atau bersandiwara?

"Jongin...?" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih berusaha supaya tidak terdengar oleh Krystal dan Minhyuk yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membara, tampak tersiksa,

"Please." mulutnya membentuk permohonan tanpa bersuara.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah lagi. Jongin pasti punya alasan melakukan ini, mungkin dia akan menjelaskannya nanti. Dan jika ternyata mereka salah arah, Kyungsoo berharap Jongin bisa mengeluarkannya dari masalah ini.

Dengan menguatkan hati, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baik Jongin aku bersedia menikah denganmu." terdengar suara helaan napas Krystal di sudut ruangan, lega. Sementara Kyungsoo mencuri pandang ke ekspresi adiknya yang tercekat. Mungkin sama seperti dirinya, Minhyuk kaget dan tidak menyangka hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berkembang secepat ini.

Sedangkan Jongin, namja itu memejamkan matanya tampak lega luar biasa. Lalu dengan cepat, seolah takut Kyungsoo berubah pikiran, dia menyelipkan cincin yang mereka beli barusan ke jemari Kyungsoo.

"Itu jadi cincin pertunangan kita. Besok kita beli lagi cincin pernikahan," bisiknya serak sambil mengecup jemari Kyungsoo yang bercincin. Jongin lalu berdiri dari posisi berlututnya, tampak menjulang di depan Kyungsoo, "Baiklah Kyungsoo, karena kau telah menyetujuinya, kita akan menikah besok."

_"Besok?!"_

Kali ini yang bersuara kaget bukan hanya Kyungsoo, tetapi juga Minhyuk dan Krystal.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, lalu menoleh sedih ke arah ruangan ICCU. "Eomma sedang memperjuangkan hidupnya di sana serangan ini tidak akan terjadi satu kali saja, pasti akan terjadi lagi, dan setiap terjadi kita mempunyai resiko kehilangan eomma, satu-satunya permintaannya adalah bisa melihat aku menikah." kesedihan di mata Jongin bukanlah sandiwara, namja itu benar-benar sakit dengan kondisi eommanya, "Aku tidak mungkin menolak permohonan eomma kan? Akan hidup dengan penyesalan yang mendalam kalau sampai eomma meninggal dan aku tidak bisa melakukan amanat satu-satunya darinya."

Krystal mengusap air matanya dengan pedih, membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Minhyuk.

Sementara itu, Minhyuk mengamati Jongin dan Kyungsoo berganti-ganti. "Apakah... Apakah kalian yakin? Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama dan seberapa dalam hubungan kalian berdua... Meskipun aku sangat senang kalian bersatu, tapi... Pernikahan mempunyai dasar pertimbangan lain selain cinta dan pemenuhan amanat untuk orang lain... Pernikahan adalah komitmen seumur hidup... Untuk selamanya kalau bisa," gumam Minhyuk, mencoba mencari jawaban dari ekspresi dua manusia di depannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat, tetapi tidak bisa berkata-kata. Minhyuk benar, pernikahan adalah hal yang sangat serius untuk dilakukan. Mereka melakukan janji di hadapan Tuhan, dan itu bukan main-main. Selain itu, jangankan komitmen seumur hidup, mereka bahkan tidak mempunyai cinta satu sama lain yang bisa mendukung komitmen itu. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia menyetujui sandiwara ini dari awal dan kemudian terseret arus, tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dengan sebelah lengannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Kami saling mencintai," jawab Jongin tegas, mengetatkan rangkulannya untuk menegaskan maksudnya, "Aku akan menemui eommamu Kyungsoo, untuk meminta izin."

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, eomma. Mohon maaf saya mendesak secara mendadak seperti ini. Tetapi kondisi eomma sayalah alasan satu-satunya saya mempercepat pernikahan ini, meskipun resepsi akan tetap dilaksanakan empat bulan lagi."

Eomma Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang begitu serius dengan permintaannya. Sebagai seorang eomma, tentu saja dia kaget anaknya dilamar mendadak seperti ini. Oh. Eomma Jongin dan Jongin sendiri pun sudah menemuinya minggu kemarin, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Tetapi itu untuk pernikahan empat bulan lagi, bukannya pernikahan dadakan besok pagi.

Dengan lembut, eomma Kyungsoo melirik ke arah putri satu-satunya yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo, eomma terserah padamu, karena kau yang menjalaninya."

Kyungsoo meringis. Bagaimana bisa dia terjebak dalam situasi ini? Sepanjang jalan ke rumah tadi, Kyungsoo ingin meledak kepada Jongin, marah karena ditempatkan dalam posisi seperti ini tanpa rencana. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kepada Jongin, karena Minhyuk ikut bersama mereka untuk mengambil baju ganti sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit lagi, sementara Krystal masih di rumah sakit, berjaga menunggui eommanya.

"Kyungsoo sudah setuju dengan saya eomma, toh kami memang sudah berencana menikah, betul kan Kyungsoo?" sela Jongin cepat, mencegah Kyungsoo mengeluarkan penolakan sehingga Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

Eomma Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah, eomma memberikan restu. Eomma yakin, pernikahan ini bertujuan baik, dan semua yang bertujuan baik pasti akan berujung baik."

* * *

"Noona yakin?" Minhyuk mendekatinya, ketika Kyungsoo sedang melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Minhyuk sudah membawa tas ransel berisi beberapa baju ganti dan selimut. Namja itu akan menemani Krystal menginap di ruang tunggu ICCU sambil menunggu eomma Jongin bisa dipindahkan ke kamar pribadi. Dia sudah akan berangkat lagi ke rumah sakit diantar Jongin. Jongin sendiri belum bisa menginap di rumah sakit, dia harus mempersiapkan segala urusan untuk pernikahan dadakan itu di pagi harinya, baru mungkin dini hari nanti dia akan menyusul Krystal dan menggantikan adiknya menunggui eommanya.

Kyungsoo menatap mata adiknya, ada kecemasan di sana. Kyungsoo tahu pikiran Minhyuk terlalu tajam dalam melihat semua ini. Minhyuk pasti merasa semua terlalu cepat, dan dia terlalu mengenal noonanya untuk mengabaikan kecemasan yang berkecamuk di dalam hati Kyungsoo.

Sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Pernikahan ini adalah jalan yang terbaik," gumamnya.

Minhyuk menatap Kyungsoo tajam, mencoba menembus mata noonanya.

"Apakah... Apakah ada yang kau rahasiakan kepadaku?"

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Minhyuk waspada. Apakah sandiwara mereka begitu kelihatan di mata Minhyuk?

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Minhyuk mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum miris, "Entahlah noona." senyumnya berubah menjadi permintaan maaf, "Maafkan aku, bukannya aku tidak percaya akan cinta kalian, tetapi ini semua terlalu cepat... Aku... Aku bahkan tidak menyangka oppa Krystal mau berkomitmen kepada seseorang, Krystal selalu cerita kalau oppanya sangat menghindari pernikahan, dia selalu ingin menjadi namja bebas. Lamarannya tadi, aku takut dia terlalu tergesa-gesa karena dorongan hatinya ingin menyenangkan eommanya... Kalau yang dilamarnya bukan noona, mungkin aku akan tenang-tenang saja. Tetapi kau, noonaku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan nantinya."

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya panas dan berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada adiknya, yang sangat disayanginya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Minhyuk akan merasa sangat bersalah, karena sandiwara dengan skenario yang kacau ini asal muasalnya adalah demi kebahagian Minhyuk dan Krystal.

"Noona sudah siap Minhyuk, kau jangan mencemaskan noona ya."

"Apakah kau mencintai Jongin?" Minhyuk berdeham salah tingkah, "Maksudku, Jongin memang sangat mudah dicintai dengan berbagai kelebihannya itu, tapi apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya untuk hidup bersamanya dalam satu pernikahan?"

Bagaimana mungkin? Kyungsoo meringis kesal. Jongin tidak mudah dicintai. Namja itu arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendak. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa? Semoga Tuhan memaafkannya karena melakukan perjanjian palsu untuk menikah. Semoga Tuhan mengerti bahwa ada alasan baik di balik sandiwara yang berujung tak terduga ini.

"Noona mencintainya Minhyuk." Kyungsoo berbohong dengan lancar, "Tenang saja ya, seperti kata eomma tadi, apapun yang dilakukan dengan tujuan baik, pasti akan berujung baik."

* * *

Mereka menikah pagi itu di rumah sakit. Kondisi eomma Kyungsoo sudah membaik sehingga bisa dipindah ke kamar pribadi yang luas dan lebih privat. Pernikahan itu sederhana, hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa perwakilan keluarga kedua belah pihak sebagai saksi.

Semua berlangsung begitu cepat, tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah memakaikan cincin kawin itu. Cincin dengan berlian besar yang ditolaknya kemarin, ke jemarinya, dan mereka sudah sah sebagai suami isteri.

Eomma Jongin tampak lemah dan pucat, tetapi senyum bahagianya memancar ketika dia meremas jemari Kyungsoo, dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lemah, air mata menetes dari mata indahnya, membuat jantung Kyungsoo serasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh rasa bersalah. Tuhan, seandainya saja eomma Jongin tahu ini semua hanya sandiwara, betapa hancurnya perasaannya.

Krystal pun memeluknya dengan rasa terima kasih dan kasih sayang persaudaraan yang tulus, membuat Kyungsoo semakin sesak dadanya. Semua orang berterima kasih padanya, tetapi kenapa rasa bersalah tetap mengglayutinya, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan tersembunyi... Ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi isteri sah Jongin.

* * *

Kyungsoo diantarkan masuk oleh petugas kamar hotel mewah di dekat rumah sakit tempat Eomma Jongin di rawat. Jongin sengaja memesankan kamar untuk bulan madu mereka di sana, karena tempatnya dekat dengan rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa bergegas ke sana kalau-kalau ada apa-apa.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa di kamar itu dengan gugup, sambil menatap Jongin yang melepas jasnya dan melemparkan dasinya ke kursi.

Inilah kesempatan pertama kalinya mereka bisa berdua saja. Sebelumnya selalu banyak interupsi, dan Jongin begitu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dadakan ini sehingga susah di temui. Bahkan tadi pagi Kyungsoo baru melihatnya pertama kali, beberapa menit sebelum pernikahan dilangsungkan.

"Kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Kyungsoo lemah, pada akhirnya.

Jongin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa diseberang Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku menempatkanmu pada situasi sulit seperti ini." dengan frustrasi dia mengusap wajahnya, "Aku juga tidak menyangka akan berujung seperti ini..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan menatap Jongin dalam, "Apakah kita bisa mengurus perceraian dengan mudah nantinya...?" dan dia akan menyandang status janda, di usianya yang masih muda. Perceraian itu mungkin mengandung konsekuensi yang sangat berat, selain pandangan masyarakat, belum lagi berbagai pertanyaan dari keluarganya nantinya, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menghadapinya?

Tatapan Jongin tampak mengeras, "Jangan bicarakan perceraian dulu. Kita jalani saja pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya dulu. Semoga nanti ada jalan keluar." suara Jongin berubah serius, "Aku berjanji Kyungsoo, selama menjadi suamimu, aku akan menghormatimu sebagai isteriku."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, apa maksud Jongin dengan menjalani pernikahan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya? Apakah mereka juga harus...? Pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Jongin tampaknya memahami ekspresi Kyungsoo itu, senyumnya tampak miris.

"Tidak Kyungsoo, jangan takut. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menghela napas lega. Pernikahan ini sudah terasa seperti ikatan yang menyesakkan dada. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menanggungnya kalau mereka harus lebih terikat lagi.

"Apakah kita akan tidur bersama dalam satu kamar nantinya?" tanya Kyungsoo was-was.

Jongin melemparkan tatapan meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ya Kyungsoo, kita akan tidur bersama, setelah eomma pulang, kau akan ikut pindah ke rumahku, tinggal di kamarku, dan tidur seranjang denganku, kita harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul gosip di kalangan pelayan yang mungkin akan sampai ke telinga eommaku. Jangan takut." Jongin menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berubah pucat, "Aku tidak akan berbuat tidak senonoh kepadamu, aku berjanji...

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, tetapi rupanya Jongin belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Kecuali kalau kau yang meminta kepadaku."

Ucapan susulan Jongin itu langsung mendapat hadiah pelototan mata dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku cuma bercanda." gumam Jongin terkekeh geli sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh Kyungsoo, kalau kau yang memintanya, aku pasti tidak akan menolak untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih." suaranya berubah sensual.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pipi merah padam dan napas terengah, merasa malu sekaligus marah.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpimu!" serunya mantap kemudian, dan disambut dengan gelak tawa Jongin. _Kurang ajar namja itu!_

* * *

Dalam seminggu, eomma Jongin sudah boleh pulang, wajahnya masih pucat dan lemah meskipun tampak lebih sehat dari terakhir kali keluar dari ICCU.

"Eomma sudah tidak sabar mempersiapkan resepsi pernikahan kalian," sang eomma tersenyum ketika Jongin merebahkannya di atas ranjang.

"Istirahatlah dulu saja eomma, eomma harus lebih kuat lagi. Toh kami sudah menikah, jadi resepsi pernikahan hanyalah syarat saja," suara Jongin terdengar serak.

Eomma Jongin tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam jemari Jongin,

"Terima kasih sayang, terima kasih. Eomma merasa tenang dan bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan kalian. Eomma sangat menyayangimu dan ingin kau bahagia, kau tahu itu kan..." dengan lembut sang eomma mengusap dahi Jongin, "Kau adalah anakku yang sangat kucintai, detik itu, ketika aku menggendong bayimu yang menangis keras-keras, aku sudah menasbihkanmu di dalam hatiku sebagai anak namjaku."

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi eommanya.

"Istirahatlah eomma sayang, aku juga sangat mencintaimu."

Ketika eommanya tertidur kemudian, Jongin melangkah keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, hampir tersandung, membuat Kyungsoo cemas dan mengikutinya keluar.

"Jongin ada apa?" Kyungsoo berdiri, menatap Jongin yang berpegangan pada uliran tangga di luar kamar.

Punggung Jongin tampak bergetar.

Dengan gugup, Kyungsoo mendekat, dan menyentuh pundak Jongin.

"Jongin, kenapa?"

Lalu secepat kilat, tanpa diduga, Jongin membalikkan badan dan merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo kuat-kuat, memeluknya seakan ingin meremukkan tulangnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa sakit, tetapi ditahankannya ketika merasakan isakan Jongin tenggelam di rambutnya.

_Ah ya Tuhan_, namja arogan ini menangis di pelukannya.

Dengan lembut, Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Jongin yang keras, mengusapnya lembut, membiarkan namja itu menumpahkan perasaannya.

"Dokter bilang..." suara Jongin terdengar serak dan tersengal, "Dokter bilang eomma sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi... Kita... Kita tinggal menghitung hari..." lalu isak itu terdengar lagi.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin kuat kuat, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan kepada namja itu. Namja yang sebenarnya tidak begitu dikenalnya, tetapi sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya.

Lama Jongin menumpahkan perasaannya, sampai kemudian namja itu mengangkat kepalanya dari rambut Kyungsoo, matanya tampak basah.

Ditatapnya Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Terima kasih Kyungsoo."

Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat menjalari dada Kyungsoo, menemukan sisi Jongin yang rapuh ini ternyata menghangatkan perasaannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba tatapan Jongin meredup, namja itu kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menghindar. Kecupan yang lembut dan sopan, tetapi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Kyungsoo seperti tersetrum ketika menerimanya.

Namja itu lalu membalikkan tubuh dan melangkah pergi tanpa kata, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berdiri di sana sambil merasakan panas membara di bekas kecupan Jongin di dahinya.

* * *

"Jadi malam ini kita tidur bersama?" Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang baru selesai mandi, rambutnya basah dan namja itu sedang menggosoknya dengan handuk. Mereka ada di dalam kamar Jongin sekarang. Kamar Kyungsoo juga, koreksi Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Tentu saja." Jongin meletakkan handuknya, "Kau ingin aku tidur di sofa?"

Betapa baiknya namja itu menawarkannya kepadanya. Kyungsoo melirik sofa lembut yang ada di ujung kamar Jongin, sofa itu besar dan tampak nyaman. Tetapi dia sangat tidak berperasaan kalau mengusir Jongin dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Aku saja yang tidur di sofa…" gumam Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Tidak." reaksi Jongin begitu cepat, namja itu mengerutkan dahinya tersinggung, "Kau pikir aku namja seperti apa Kyungsoo? Membiarkan seorang yeoja, isteriku tidur di sofa sementara aku di ranjang?" Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Kita tidur di ranjang bersama-sama, seperti rencana semula dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu."

Lalu tanpa kata Jongin mematikan lampu besar dan membiarkan kamar diterangi cahaya temaram lampu tidur. Dan kemudian melangkah ke sisi lain ranjang, membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo dan menarik selimutnya.

Hening.

Kyungsoo mendengar napas Jongin yang teratur. Sejenak dia meragu, tetapi dia mengantuk. Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo berbaring di sisi ranjang yang satunya, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Jongin. Kantuk kemudian langsung membawanya lelap, hingga dia hanyut dalam mimpinya.

Kyungsoo sangat lelap sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa saat kemudian, ketika Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya dan menopang kepalanya dengan jemarinya. Matanya mengamati Kyungsoo dalam keheningan yang misterius.

* * *

Siang itu Kyungsoo sedang menunggui eomma Jongin di kamarnya, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai dekorasi resepsi dan persiapannya.

"Nuansa emas akan sangat cocok untuk pernikahan kalian," Eomma Jongin tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah membuatku begitu tenang. Kau membuatku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan mudah, mengetahui bahwa anak-anakku sudah menemukan pasangan hidupnya masing-masing."

Rasa bersalah langsung mendera Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa mereka telah membohongi eomma Jongin, yeoja yang sedang sakit dan berjuang untuk hidupnya. Apakah hal ini bisa dibenarkan? Sebuah kebohongan dengan alasan demi kebaikan? Kalau memang ini benar, kenapa hati Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah?

"Eomma jangan berkata begitu, Kyungsoo yakin eomma akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi bersama kami. Asal eomma semangat ya?" gumam Kyungsoo lembut.

Eomma Jongin mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah merasakannya, Kyungsoo. Tubuhku sudah lelah... Tidak perlu diagnosa dokter untuk mengetahui bahwa umurku tidak akan lama lagi."

"Eomma..." Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara, tetapi Eomma Jongin menggeleng dan menahannya.

"Jangan menghiburku." gumamnya lembut, "Aku sudah siap. Satu hal yang eomma minta darimu, Kyungsoo... Bahagiakanlah Jongin, anak itu sudah menderita karena cinta di masa lalunya, kaulah satu-satunya hal yang menyangkut cinta yang bisa dipegangnya." Eomma Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Berjanjilah untuk terus ada di samping Jongin dan membahagiakannya."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat di tenggorokannya, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi kalau dia berjanji, maka itu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan terbesarnya. Tetapi di sisi lain, Eomma Jongin saat ini sedang menatapnya penuh harap, menanti jawaban Kyungsoo, demi ketenangan hatinya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang dan menatap eomma Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Kyungsoo berjanji, eomma."

Di dalam hatinya Kyungsoo berdoa, semoga Tuhan mengampuninya karena telah membohongi wanita sebaik ini, atas nama kebaikan.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang memberi nilai pada gambar hasil karya anak didiknya, pintu ruangan kelasnya diketuk. Kyungsoo memang tidak berniat untuk pulang cepat, dia menunggu Jongin menjemputnya, namja itu sekarang mengantar jemputnya setiap Kyungsoo bekerja, dan tidak mengizinkan Kyungsoo naik kendaraan umum lagi. Ketika Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia akan mengirimkan supir.

Pernikahan ini sudah berjalan hampir dua minggu, dan mereka baik-baik saja. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo tinggal di rumahnya bersama eommanya dan Krystal. Mereka tidur seranjang meskipun Jongin menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

Pada malam-malam pertama tentunya terasa canggung, Kyungsoo tidak pernah seranjang dengan namja manapun seumur hidupnya, kecuali dengan Minhyuk, itupun ketika mereka masih berumur 7 tahun. Ketika tanpa sengaja kaki atau lengan mereka bersenggolan, Jongin akan segera meminta maaf dengan canggung, lalu mereka akan bergeser dengan cepat masing-masing di ujung sisi ranjang yang berseberangan.

Tetapi lama kelamaan mereka terbiasa, mereka akan mengucap selamat tidur tanpa kata, lalu menempati posisi masing-masing, sambil berusaha tidak menyentuh satu sama lain di ranjang itu.

Setidaknya setelah Jongin menangis di pelukannya waktu itu, Kyungsoo menemukan sisi positif dalam diri Jongin. Namja itu memang arogan, angkuh dan suka memaksakan kehendaknya. Tetapi dia juga namja yang bertanggung jawab, yang sangat mencintai eomma dan adik yeojanya. Kyungsoo bisa memahami itu karena dia juga begitu sayang dengan eommanya dan Minhyuk.

Ponsel di tangannya berdering. Dan Kyungsoo melirik ke layarnya, lalu mengernyitkan matanya, Joonmyun? Kyungsoo masih menyimpan nomor Joonmyun di ponselnya ternyata, dan ini nomor yang sama, yang berdering dan membuat layar ponselnya terus berkedip-kedip, tak mau menyerah.

Kyungsoo mendiamkan ponsel itu, ragu. Tetapi Joonmyun di seberang sana tampak tak mau menyerah. _Kenapa Joonmyun meneleponnya lagi? _Sambil menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo..."

"Kyungsoo ini aku..." suara Joonmyun terdengar serak dan tersiksa di seberang sana. "Aku dengar... Aku dengar kau sudah menikah dengan tuan Jongin..." Apakah isakan Joonmyun yang terdengar di sana? "Aku tak kuat lagi Kyungsoo, aku mau mati saja."

"Astaga Joonmyun jangan bicara sembarangan!" Kyungsoo berseru kaget mendengar kalimat Joonmyun, suara diseberang sana tampak rapuh dan tidak main-main.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, _aku sangat mencintaimu! _Meskipun aku hanyalah pecundang lemah yang tak mampu melawan keluargaku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak kuat lagi menahan beban demi keluargaku, kau yang kucintaipun sudah menikah dengan namja lain, _jadi untuk apa aku hidup?"_

"Joonmyun." Kyungsoo bergumam tenang, berharap ketenangannya menular kepada Joonmyun yang tampak histeris, "Tenangkan pikiranmu Joonmyun, kau ada di mana?"

"Aku akan mati saja... Sekarang aku ada di tempat perpisahan kita dua tahun yang lalu... Aku... Aku akan terjun dari jembatan itu... Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo..."

"_Joonmyun! _Jangan lakukan apapun! Aku akan kesana!" Kyungsoo meraih tasnya dengan cepat dan berlari menembus koridor taman kanak-kanak, dan bertabrakan dengan Jongin yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" Jongin menyentuh kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang panik.

Kyungsoo menahankan napasnya yang tersengal, "Joonmyun... Joonmyun di taman kota... Mencoba bunuh diri... Lompat dari jembatan..." setiap kata-katanya berhamburan, bercampur dengan kepanikannya.

Jongin mencerna kalimat itu dalam sedetik, kemudian menggandeng Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya melangkah ke mobilnya yang diparkir di depan dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayo." gumamnya, mendorong Kyungsoo duduk di kursi penumpang, lalu masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya secepat kilat.

**To be continue... **

Hellow~ cepetkan? cepetkan? Black gituloh~ wakaks. Tapi mian kayaknya mulai minggu besok Black ngga bisa fast update kaya gini. Ini aja Black nyari2 waktu buat update biar kalian bisa baca hehe. Sejujurnya Black lagi bete banget gegara jadwal mapel ganti lagi padahal sebelum uts baru ganti eh udah ganti lagi masa -_- kan bete. Eh malah curhat wkwk. Pairing buat fanfic remake selanjutnya kita voting dulu ya, Black tunggu sampe chap selanjutnya publish okay. Pilih salah satu kapel ajah soalnya Black juga galo kalo pairing kyungsoo uke wkwk. See you next time, my dearest reader ^^

**Review's Reply Chapter 4:**

**Kyungie love: **chansoo ya? Kita tunggu voting akhir ya, beb ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**cutE: **iya nih, mumpung lagi ngga begitu sibuk jadi bisa fast update. Kan jongin punya tuntutan dari eommanya. Jadinya kaisoo apa hunsoo nih~ already ya ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Rahel Kaisoo shipper: **ini udah lanjut, beb. Suho emang ganggu banget disini! /dijitak Suho/ okay, kita lihat voting akhir yaa ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kyungiee:** already yeee~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Baby Crong:** hunsoo apa hansoo hayuu~ Nerima ngga ya? Jawabannya ada diatas ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Just Young Min:** mumpung lagi senggang nih, ngga tau deh minggu depan bisa fast update apa ngga hehe. Okay hunsoo ya, kita liat voting akhirnya nanti ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kim YeHyun:** thanks, already yaa ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Lee Muti:** lanjutannya ada diatas ya beb ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Dodyoleu:** Sudah sudah sudah~ Doain mereka bahagia okay? On the way fanficnya ^^ Kita liat voting akhirnya nanti ya~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Nana:** alreadyyyyyyyyy~~~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kyungchu:** setia baca ini yaaaa~ already lanjutannya ^^ Kaisoo apa baeksoo nihh~ SEMANGAAATT! /sobekin buku fisika/ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Sehunpou:** iya nih, ditunggu ya undangannya kkk~ already ya lanjutannya. ARSAS banyak yang remake tapi kayaknya belum ada yg kaisoo ya? Diusahain deh, tapi Black lagi ngebet banget remake fanfic fav Black nih hehe Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Yixingcom:** jongin belajar modus dari eommanya mungkin ._. /digorok/ semogaaaaa~~ alreadyyy. Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**InSoo-nim:** semoga suka terus ya ^^ tenang aja pasti gs kok kalo Black nge-remake kecuali kalo itu fanfic Black sendiri hehe. Its okay beb ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini. SEMAngat~ /nangis/

**Exindira:** iya nih mau nikah aja, minta aja undangannya ke jongin kkk~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Humaira9394:** already ya dek ^^ Ngga papa kok, udah mau baca sama review aja Black seneng~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Rly. : **mungkin ngga semua orang kaya gitu kok beb ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hai guys, see you again. Here I come with the next chapter. Maaf kalo ada typo yaa. Hope you like it.

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Jongin mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan kencang, mengumpat-umpat jika terkena kemacetan dan lampu merah, tetapi selain itu perjalanan lancar. Sambil mengemudi Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, yang meremas-remas tangannya dengan cemas sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apakah Joonmyun serius dengan kata-katanya?" Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan.

"Dia... Dia terdengar gila dan putus asa."

Jongin menghela napas pendek, "Pasti gara-gara pernikahan kita ya?" namja itu mendengus kesal, "Dasar namja tidak punya otak."

"Jangan mengata-ngatai orang."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo marah, "Aku tidak salah bukan? Dia memang tidak punya otak, tidak punya hati dan pengecut luar biasa. Dulu ketika ada kesempatan dia tidak memperjuangkanmu, sekarang ketika jelas-jelas dia kalah yang dilakukannya hanya merajuk dan mengancam bunuh diri, benar-benar namja tak punya otak!" Jongin mengencangkan laju mobilnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam, tidak bisa membantah kata-kata Jongin karena semuanya mengandung kebenaran. Joonmyun dulu tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk memperjuangkannya.

Namja itu hanya diam dan mencampakkannya dalam kehancuran. Sekarang, ketika baginya Kyungsoo sudah termiliki oleh namja lain, Joonmyun menggila. Kenapa Joonmyun melakukan ini semua? Benarkah ini didasari cinta Joonmyun yang masih tersimpan untuknya? Atau ini hanyalah estimasi cemburu buta yang merenggut kewarasan namja itu?

**...**

Taman kota tampak lengang, begitu Jongin memarkir mobilnya di sana, Kyungsoo langsung keluar diikuti oleh Jongin.

"Kearah mana?" tanya Jongin sambil menjajari langkah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memandang ragu, sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak dia terakhir kali kemari. Terakhir kali dia kesini adalah di tengah hujan, saat Joonmyun mencampakkannya dua tahun lalu. Setelah itu jangankan kemari, memikirkannya pun Kyungsoo tidak berani.

Saat ini taman kota sudah berubah hingga Kyungsoo hampir tak mengenalinya. Dimana tempat dia dan Joonmyun sering menghabiskan waktu dulu...?

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin menggeram, tak sabar.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah dan mengambil keputusan.

"Ke arah sana." gumamnya sambil tergesa ke arah kanan, dengan Jongin mengikutinya.

**...**

Joonmyun ada di sana, masih berpegang pada pagar kayu di jembatan itu. Jembatan setinggi lima meter di udara, yang menghubungkan jurang dalam dengan aliran sungai berbatu di bawahnya. Salah satu keunggulan taman kota ini adalah pemandangan di atas jembatan ini. Dengan gemericik sungai dan air terjun buatan yang cukup mempesona, bagaikan harta karun alam tersembunyi ditengah hiruk pikuk polusi dan kesibukan kota.

Tetapi sekarang Kyungsoo tidak sempat mengagumi pemandangan indah itu, matanya terpaku pada Joonmyun dan tampak cemas.

"Joonmyun." serunya dalam bisikan tertahan, takut kalau suaranya terlalu keras akan mengagetkan namja itu dan membuatnya terlompat.

Joonmyun yang semula menatap kosong ke bawah, menoleh perlahan dan menemukan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di ujung jembatan. Matanya membara penuh tekad.

"Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras, "Atau aku akan lompat."

Kyungsoo berseru frustrasi, bingung harus berbuat apa. taman kota ini nampak sepi, disiang yang lengang ini. Syukurlah, kalau tidak pasti sudah ada keramaian menghebohkan di sini.

"Lompat saja kalau berani, aku pikir itu akan membuat Kyungsoo puas." Jongin bergumam tenang tetapi cukup keras untuk di dengar Joonmyun.

Seketika Kyungsoo dan Joonmyun menatap Jongin dengan keget.

"Jongin..." Kyungsoo mendesis mencoba memperingatkan namja itu agar tidak memperkeruh suasana, tetapi Jongin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, namja itu menatap Joonmyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Lompat saja Joonmyun, aku menunggu di sini, untuk melihat sampai dimana keberanianmu." dengan sinis Jongin tersenyum, "Kau pikir kau lompat atau tidak, akan berpengaruh pada Kyungsoo? Kau terlalu percaya diri. Kyungsoo kemari mencegahmu karena dorongan hatinya yang terlalu baik, tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak ada lagi di kehidupannya. Kau mau mati atau hidup, tidak ada untung ataupun ruginya bagi dia... Aku pribadi merasa terganggu dengan tingkahmu yang kekanak-kanakkan dan merepotkan ini, jadi cepat lompat saja dan mati sekalian, biar semua kerepotan ini usai."

Joonmyun menatap Jongin marah, napasnya terengahengah, penuh ketersinggungan.

"Kau... Kau tidak ada urusannya untuk mengomentari hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo, semua ini antara aku dan Kyungsoo, kau tidak berhak ikut campur!" serunya emosi.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berhak ikut campur?" dengan sengaja dia merangkul Kyungsoo supaya merapat padanya, "Kyungsoo isteriku. Dan jika ada namja gila yang mengganggu dan mengancam-ancam akan bunuh diri karenanya, maka aku berhak ikut campur." tatapan Jongin menajam dengan jahat, "Aku menyelidikimu Joonmyun, aku tahu pasti masa lalumu dengan Kyungsoo, dimana kau mencampakkan gadisku ini dengan kejam. _Well_... sebenarnya masa lalu itu urusan kalian berdua, tetapi kalau sampai masa sekarang, kau masih merecoki Kyungsoo, aku akan turun tangan. Dan ketika aku turun tangan, itu berarti kehancuran bagi kau dan keluargamu."

Joonmyun menatap Jongin, menelan ludah dan tampak meragu, rupanya baru menyadari situasinya.

"Jadi silahkan kalau kau mau bunuh diri dan mampus di bawah sana. Tetapi jangan ikut-ikutkan isteriku dalam permasalahanmu. Jangan pernah berani-benarinya lagi kau mengganggu isteriku." Jongin membalikkan badan, dan menyeret Kyungsoo bersamanya, "Ayo Kyungsoo, kita pergi. Yang penting kita sudah mengutarakan maksud kita. Biarkan bajingan itu mengambil keputusannya sendiri."

Dengan sedikit memaksa Jongin menyeret Kyungsoo agar mengikuti langkahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan pegangan Jongin, tetapi namja itu mencengkeramnya dengan begitu kuat sampai terasa sakit, sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengikuti langkah Jongin. Sempat dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Joonmyun masih termenung di jembatan.

_Ah. Ya Tuhan... Semoga Joonmyun tidak melompat_. Desahnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

**...**

Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo lalu membanting pintu itu setelah Kyungsoo masuk dan dengan sigap melangkah ke kursi pengemudi dan melajukan mobilnya, membawa Kyungsoo meninggalkan taman kota itu.

"Kupikir kau mengembut mengantarku ke taman kota tadi untuk membantuku mencegah Joonmyun melompat." Desis Kyungsoo kesal, ketika mereka sudah memasuki jalan raya yang ramai, "Tak kusangka kau malah datang untuk menyuruhnya lompat."

Jongin terkekeh dan mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Kyungsoo,

"Dia pantas menerimanya."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. "Ba...bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melompat?"

Tawa Jongin makin keras, meremehkan.

"Joonmyun? _Melompat? _Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan mampu melakukannya, dia terlalu pengecut untuk itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menggertak. Dia hanya ingin kau datang, lalu dia akan mengancam, dia akan membuatmu memohon kepadanya agar tidak melompat, pada akhirnya, kau akan berjanji menuruti semua kemauannya." Jongin mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu persis tipikal namja pengecut macam dia Kyungsoo, kau harus berhati-hati." jeda sejenak, kemudian Jongin bertanya.

"Apakah kau masih mencintai dia?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Apakah dia masih mencintai Joonmyun? Melihat Joonmyun di jembatan tadi, rapuh, tak berdaya dan putus asa, membuat hati Kyungsoo serasa diremas. Tetapi apakah itu cinta? Ataukah itu hanya rasa kasihan? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa menjawab.

Dan Jongin sepertinya juga tidak mengejar jawaban darinya. Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke jalan dan melajukan kendaraannya pulang.

**...**

"Namja itu memang pengecut, dia tidak jadi bunuh diri." Jongin meletakkan gagang telepon dan menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega, mereka sudah sampai di rumah dan duduk di ruang keluarga. Tetapi hati Kyungsoo dari tadi tidak tenang, dia memikirkan Joonmyun dan ketakutan kalau kemudian dia membaca berita mengerikan tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan Joonmyun. Kalau Joonmyun bunuh diri, berarti semua adalah salahnya.

"Syukurlah." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya tanpa sadar, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengecek. Kata mereka, Joonmyun barusan sampai ke rumahnya, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau nanti dia kembali labil dan meneleponmu lagi, abaikan saja. Dia hanya ingin membuatmu panik dan mencari perhatianmu, tetapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melaksanakan ancamannya, seperti yang aku bilang, Joonmyun terlalu pengecut."

Yang dikatakan oleh Jongin memang benar, Kyungsoo merenung. Joonmyun tidak pernah berani mengambil resiko. Namja itu selalu memilih jalan aman, bahkan dalam hubungan mereka dulu, Joonmyun memilih jalan aman dengan meninggalkannya. Mulai sekarang Kyungsoo bertekad tidak akan lagi meluluhkan hatinya untuk Joonmyun.

Joonmyun harus belajar untuk mengerti bahwa ketika Kyungsoo mengucapkan selamat tinggal, itu adalah selamat tinggal sesungguhnya dari hatinya.

**...**

"Mau kemana?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara Jongin muncul dari kegelapan lorong. Dia hendak keluar bersama Yixing, teman mengajarnya di TK. Mereka berdua seumuran dan sama-sama suka membaca buku, biasanya di hari sabtu sore mereka keluar berdua untuk makan, bersantai dan berburu buku-buku bekas di pasar buku yang sangat sering mereka datangi. Sejak Kyungsoo menikah, mereka tidak melakukannya lagi, tapi tadi Yixing menelepon dan mengajaknya, dan karena rumah sedang sepi karena Krystal sedang mengajak eommanya kontrol dirumah sakit.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Yixing.

Biasanya Jongin belum pulang jam-jam segini. Namja itu selalu pulang larut dari pekerjaannya, jam sembilan atau jam sepuluh malam baru sampai ke rumah, sementara sekarang masih jam lima sore.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang tampak lelah. Lelah tetapi tampan, dia masih mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi sudah dilonggarkan dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan

.

"Eh... Aku ada acara dengan temanku." jawab Nesa segera setelah debar dihatinya mereda melihat ketampanan Jongin.

Namja itu mengangkat alisnya, "Acara? Malam minggu? _Dengan namja_?"

Kyungsoo merasa tersinggung, sebenarnya lebih mudah kalau dia langsung menjelaskan kalau dia pergi dengan teman yeojanya. Tetapi nada arogan di suara Jongin membuat harga dirinya tergelitik. Namja itu tidak berhak mengatur-atur dengan siapa dan kapan dia akan menghabiskan waktunya.

"Apa bedanya kalau dengan namja atau yeoja?"

"Tidak boleh kalau dengan namja." suara Jongin datar, tapi mengancam. Hal itu malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin tersulut kemarahannya.

"Aku berhak pergi dengan siapapun yang aku mau. Kau memang suamiku, tetapi hanya di atas kertas. Kau tidak punya hak-hak sebagai suami yang semestinya kepadaku, karena pernikahan kita hanya sebatas perjanjian!"

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu Kyungsoo, jangan mengancamku. Kau akan menyesal kalau aku sampai marah."

_Memangnya siapa dia sampai aku harus ketakutan kepadanya? _Kyungsoo berseru dalam hati, dilumuri oleh rasa marahnya. Meskipun tidak dapat disangkal, ada sebersit ketakutan yang muncul jauh dalam hatinya mendengarkan ancaman Jongin itu.

"Aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak. Aku manusia bebas dan kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan melewati Jongin.

Tetapi namja itu dengan cepat meraih siku Kyungsoo dan mencengkeramnya.

"Katakan dulu kau pergi dengan namja atau yeoja."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku berhak tahu, aku suamimu."

"Kau cuma _suami sandiwara_!" Kyungsoo meronta mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Jongin di sikunya, tetapi pegangan itu begitu eratnya hingga usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia, "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tak akan kulepaskan hingga kau menjelaskan dengan siapa kau pergi dan apa keperluanmu."

"Aku pergi dengan teman sekantorku, Yixing! Dia yeoja! _Puas_?!" Kyungsoo menjerit, dipenuhi rasa frustrasi atas sikap kasar dan arogan Jongin.

Dalam sedetik, namja itu melepaskan pegangannya, membuat Kyungsoo bisa berputar secepat kilat dan melemparkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Jongin, mendaratkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di sana.

_PLAK!_

Jongin terdiam. Sejenak suasana hening. Antara Kyungsoo yang menunggu penuh antisipasi dan Jongin yang seolah tertegun karena tamparan itu.

Lalu pelan namja itu melemparkan pandangan menusuknya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Berani-beraninya kau menamparku." desis Jongin geram, membuat Kyungsoo gemetar tetapi bertahan. Dia tidak boleh takut pada namja ini, Jongin adalah tipe penindas, sekali Kyungsoo mundur, namja itu akan mendesaknya sampai di titik Kyungsoo akan menyerah dan menuruti semua kemauannya. Kyungsoo tidak mau berakhir seperti itu. Jongin harus sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memperlakukan Kyungsoo sama seperti orang lain.

"Karena kau harus disadarkan." seru Kyungsoo berusaha setegas mungkin, "Kau tidak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara, begitu pula dengan hak dan kewajiban yang menyertainya!"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan membunuh, lalu mensedekapkan tangannya.

"Terserah kepadaku mau memperlakukanmu seperti apa. Selama kau masih tercatat sebagai isteriku, kau harus mengikuti aturan-aturanku."

"_Persetan denganmu_!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dengan marah dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin berdiri di sana.

**...**

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari di malam hari, Kyungsoo." Albert mengerutkan keningnya sambil meletakkan secangkir cokelat panas pesanan Kyungsoo yang biasa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, tadi dia bersama Yixing menghabiskan waktu dengan berburu buku dan mencicipi camilan-camilan di tempat sekitar, tetapi dalam kurun waktu itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menikmatinya, pikirannya berat berkecamuk tentang Jongin. Sampai akhirnya Yixing pulang duluan karena ditunggu eommanya, Kyungsoo masih meragu, merasa sangat berat untuk pulang dan menemui Jongin. Dia masih marah dan tersinggung dengan perlakuan Jongin sehingga malas bertemu dengannya. Pada akhirnya dia menuju ke Garden Cafe ini, memesan cokelat panasnya yang biasa meskipun bukan di waktu biasanya. Kyungsoo selalu ke cafe ini sore hari, bukan larut malam seperi ini, pantas saja Albert merasa aneh dan menanyakannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan suamiku." akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab perkataan Albert.

Albert mengangkat alisnya, dia sudah tahu kalau Kyungsoo menikah dengan terburu-buru karena eomma Jongin sakit. Tetapi dia tidak tahu tentang perjanjian rahasia itu, yang diketahuinya adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikah karena cinta.

"Jadi kau melarikan diri kemari?"

"Aku sangat marah jadi aku merasa harus menjauh dulu darinya."

Albert tersenyum, "Kalau kau sedang bertengkar, jangan pergi dan melarikan diri. Itu akan membuat masalah semakin berlarut-larut. Semakin lama sebuah masalah didalam pernikahan digantung, dia akan menjadi semakin besar."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lelah kepada Albert, "Jadi kau sudah menjadi penasehat pernikahan sekarang?" senyumnya.

"Aku lebih senang disebut sebagai penasehat hubungan." Albert terkekeh. "Pulanglah Kyungsoo, selesaikan dulu masalahmu dengan suamimu." gumamnya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Kyungsoo menatap cangkir cokelat panas di depannya, lalu meneguknya pelan. Rasa cokelat rupanya tergantung pada suasana hati, putusnya dalam hati. Saat ini yang terasa adalah pahit yang pekat, bukan manis yang kental seperti yang biasanya dia rasakan kalau dia meminum secangkir cokelat panas di sore hari.

Dia menghabiskan cokelat panas itu, lalu memutuskan untuk pulang. Malam sudah cukup larut dan Kyungsoo memang sengaja malam itu ingin pulang larut dan mematikan HPnya.

_Biar saja Jongin marah besar kepadanya!_

Dengan pelan dia meminta _bill _dan membayar pesanannya, lalu berdiri. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk ketika dia berjalan dan tanpa sengaja dia menyenggol seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu membawa gelas anggur merah di tangannya sepertinya dia berjalan dari sudut lain cafe itu, jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo duduk, dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Cafe, Kyungsoo membuat gelas anggurnya yang sudah kosong tetapi masih basah bekas angur menempel di gaun putihnya, dan menimbulkan noda di sana.

"Oh maafkan saya." Kyungsoo berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap yeoja itu. Yeoja itu sangat cantik, dengan gaun putihnya yang feminim dan senyumannya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." suaranya pun tak kalah lembut.

Kyungsoo melirik noda di gaun itu dan menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." yeoja itu menganggukkan kepala kepada Kyungsoo lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo masih mengamati yeoja yang melangkah semakin menjauh lalu meletakkan gelas anggur kosong itu di di sebuah meja sebelum melangkah pergi. Apakah yeoja itu sendirian di cafe dan meminum anggur merah? Dia seperti yeoja yang sedang patah hati ada bekas air mata di matanya... Tetapi dia begitu cantik, mungkinkah yeoja secantik itu mengalami patah hati?

Lalu Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa dia sudah melamun lama, malam beranjak makin pekat, Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa sudah waktunya dia pulang... dan menghadapi Jongin.

**...**

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai ke rumah, dia meliriknya jam tangannya, sudah jam sepuluh malam. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo memasuki pintu rumah itu. Tidak biasanya suasana ruang tamu gelap, dan sepi. Begitupun ruang keluarga. Biasanya sampai malam pun, sudah terang benderang. _Apakah semua orang sudah tidur?_

Kyungsoo melangkah memasuki kamarnya dan Jongin, kamar itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda orang di sana. Dengan ragu dia meletakkan tasnya, kemudian meraih hp yang dia matikan.

Sambil menghela napas panjang Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang, perasaannya terasa tidak enak, dinyalakannya HP itu.

Layar putih itu tampak berkedip-kedip kemudian memunculkan pemberitahuan. Bahwa dia telah dihubungi hampir tiga puluh kali nomor Jongin dan mendapat dua puluh pesan sms selama hpnya tidak aktif.

Sambil mengernyitkan keningnya Kyungsoo membuka pesan itu, dasar namja maniak, gerutunya memikirkan sempat-sempatnya namja itu mengganggu acaranya dengan mengirimnya pesan dan memiscallnya berkali-kali.

Tetapi kemudian kernyitannya berubah menjadi panik ketika menyadari bahwa semua pesan Jongin bertuliskan hal yang sama.

_**[...Ke rumah sakit. Eomma sudah kritis...]**_

Kyungsoo langsung meraih kembali tas-nya dan berlari menuruni tangga.

**...**

Langkah-langkah kaki Kyungsoo terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu. Dia sampai di ruang ICCU dan menemukan Krystal sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukan Minhyuk.

"Noona, kemana saja." Minhyuk langsung berseru ketika melihat Kyungsoo, "Kami semua mencoba menghubungimu, tetapi tidak bisa."

"Maafkan aku." permintaan maaf Kyungsoo terucap dari lubuk hatinya. Ah, berapa bodohnya dia! Perbuatan kekanak-kanakannya karena marah kepada Jongin ternyata merepotkan semua orang. "Bagaimana eomma?"

Minhyuk mengetatkan pelukannya kepada Krystal yang terisak semakin keras dan menggeleng sedih, "Eomma sudah meninggal setengah jam yang lalu."

Dan detik itu, hati Kyungsoo dipenuhi penyesalan yang mendalam, mencengkeramnya dan mengancam akan menenggelamkannya ke ujung dunia.

**...**

Lama mereka menunggu sampai kemudian Jongin keluar dari ruangan iccu. Tampaknya Jongin sudah mengurus segalanya secara kilat, untuk persiapan pemakaman besok dan memulangkan jenazah eommanya ke rumah sebelum diistirahatkan. Namja itu tampak pucat dan rapuh, seolah dia akan hancur seketika kalau ada yang memukulnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan berlinangan air mata. Matanya melirik ke dalam ruang ICCU tempat jenazah eomma Jongin dibaringkan, ditutup dengan kain putih yang pilu.

Suara isak tangis Krystal terdengar keras, untunglah ada Minhyuk di sisinya. Memeluknya dan menguatkannya.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin, bergumam dengan hati-hati.

"Maafkan aku." dia berbisik parau, di sela air matanya.

Tetapi Jongin hanya menatapnya sedetik dengan tatapan mata yang tidak bisa dibaca, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang." gumamnya dengan suara parau, lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan langkah panjang-panjang, membuat Kyungsoo setengah berlari mengejarnya.

**...**

"Kyungsoo eonni." Krystal mendekati Kyungsoo ketika mobil mereka memasuki gerbang rumah, dia kelihatan sedih dan pucat. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak sedih ketika kehilangan eommanya?

"Ne, Krystal?" Kyungsoo berusaha selembut mungkin, mengingat berapa rapuhnya Krystal saat ini. Mereka ada di kursi belakang mobil Minhyuk yang sedang mengemudi.

Sementara Jongin masih di pemakaman, menyelesaikan semua urusan sebelum nanti menyusul pulang.

"Jongin oppa. Aku harap eonni bisa membantunya."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya, _membantu Jongin? Dalam hal apa? _Namja itu tampak begitu tegar. Bahkan kemarin ketika dia akhirnya melihat Kyungsoo menyusul kerumah sakit, namja itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dengan wajah datar seperti batu. Dan wajah itu yang terus dipakai Jongin sampai sekarang hingga proses pemakaman usai. Tidak ada air mata, tidak ada emosi dan ekspresi apapun yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Wajahnya keras, seperti batu yang kosong.

"Dia memang tampak tegar di luar." Krystal bergumam, seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, "Tetapi dia rapuh, eonni... Dia selalu begitu ketika terpuruk, selalu membangun benteng kokoh di sekelilingnya supaya tidak ada orang lain yang bisa memasuki dan melihat jiwanya yang rapuh." Krystal meringis, "Mungkin Kyungsoo eonni belum tahu, kalau Jongin oppa sebenarnya pernah hancur karena pengkhianatan."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Krystal penuh ingin tahu, "Pengkhianatan?"

Krystal menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya... Dulu Jongin oppa punya seorang kekasih, kekasihnya adalah yeoja yang sangat dicintainya. Namanya Baekhyun. Mereka sudah berpacaran lama dan sangat cocok. Oppa tampak sangat bahagia waktu itu, beda dengan yang sekarang, dia banyak tertawa, jahil, suka bercanda." Krystal tersenyum, tampak mengenang. "Lalu Jongin oppa memutuskan untuk memperkenalkannya kepada appa kami." Krystal mendesah, "Appa kami adalah seorang pebisnis yang sangat pandai dan arogan, meskipun dia appa yang baik bagi keluarganya. Di makan malam perkenalan itu, dengan lantang appa mengajukan penawaran kepada Baekhyun. Jika Jongin oppa menikahi Baekhyun, maka Jongin oppa akan kehilangan seluruh hak warisnya dan diusir dari rumah appa. Tetapi jika Baekhyun mau meninggalkan Jongin oppa, maka dia akan diberikan cek oleh appa senilai seratus juta rupiah..." Krystal menghela napas, "Tentu saja appa hanya menggertak, beliau tidak mungkin mengusir Jongin oppa dari rumah, beliau sangat sayang kepada Jongin oppa, penawaran itu sebenarnya hanyalah ujian bagi Baekhyun..."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Krystal yang sedih, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Minhyuk yang sedang menyetir di depan pun tampak memasang telinga, mendengarkan.

"Sayangnya yang terjadi kemudian tidak kami duga. Baekhyun menerima cek itu dan akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin oppa."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah. Pengkhianatan semacam itu dan dilakukan di depan keluarganya pula. Pantas saja mengubah Jongin menjadi orang yang begitu pahit, dia masih ingat perkataan Jongin siang itu ketika namja itu menawarinya perjanjian sandiwara ini.

_"Kau akan terkejut mengetahui berapa banyak yang akan menyambar umpan itu mentah-mentah."_

Begitu ucap Jongin waktu itu, dengan nada pahit yang sekarang baru disadari Kyungsoo artinya.

"Hal itulah yang membuat Jongin oppa menutup hatinya seperti sekarang ini, eonni." sambung Krystal parau, "Ketika Jongin oppa akhirnya membuka hatinya untuk Kyungsoo eonni dan menikahi Kyungsoo eonni, aku sangat bahagia, aku tahu betapa baiknya Kyungsoo eonni, dan betapa Kyungsoo eonni bisa membahagiakan Jongin oppa..." Krystal mendesah, "Cuma aku sedikit cemas, setelah eomma meninggal, sikap Jongin oppasama persis seperti dulu ketika dikhianati Baekhyun, dia memasang topeng datar dan dingin di wajahnya, di hatinya, membuat kita tidak bisa mendekatinya." Krystal menyusut air matanya, "Aku sangat mencemaskannya, eonni..."

Kyungsoo memeluk Krystal yang terisak-isak ke dalam rangkulannya. Hatinya terasa hangat karena menerima pemahaman baru, bahwa Jongin juga pernah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati, sama seperti dirinya.

**...**

"Aku membawakan sup hangat untukmu."

Malam sudah sepi dan semua orang sudah masuk ke kamar tidurnya. Kyungsoo mengintip ke ruang kerja Jongin, namja itu sepulang pemakaman, langsung menenggelamkan dirinya di sana dan tidak keluar untuk makan malam.

Jongin mendongak dari berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya dan mengerutkan kening, "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan apapun."

Kyungsoo meletakkan nampan di meja, bersikeras, "Tetapi kau harus makan Jongin, aku tidak melihatmu makan apapun dari pagi. Bahkan sejak pemakaman tadi."

Jongin memasang tampang paling dingin dan menyatukan telapak tangannya di bawah dagunya, "Kenapa kau repot-repot memikirkanku eh?" gumamnya sinis.

Namja ini menyerangnya demi melindungi dirinya. Kyungsoo menghela napas, mencoba memahami, dia harus sabar menghadapi namja ini. Jongin sedang sedih meskipun sekarang dia sedang bersandiwara sebagai seorang bos yang arogan dan jahat. Namja ini menutupi kesedihannya dengan semua itu. "Karena aku mencemaskanmu."

"Hm... Kejutan. Seorang Do Kyungsoo mencemaskanku. Apakah kau cemas aku akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan, sayang?" dengan gerakan halus, namja itu meluncur berdiri dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di dekat Kyungsoo, menjebaknya ke tembok, "Mungkin aku tidak akan terlalu bersedih kalau kau bersedia menghiburku..." disusurkannya jemarinya dengan lembut di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan menghiburmu dengan cara tidak senonoh!" suara Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi, antara takut, marah dan sedikit gelenyar panas yang mengaliri tubuhnya merasakan usapan sensual Jongin di pipinya.

Untunglah namja itu memutuskan tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh, Jongin hanya terkekeh, lalu melepaskan Kyungsoo, meskipun masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh simpati darimu." gumam Jongin sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Terutama darimu..." tiba-tiba suara namja itu hilang seakan tertelan. Jongin memalingkan mukanya, dan melangkah menjauh dari Kyungsoo, "Pergilah!"

"Jongin..."

_"Pergilah!" _suara Jongin berubah menjadi bentakan keras.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, hubungan mereka memang sudah tidak baik dari awalnya. Sudah terlambat untuk menunjukkan simpati dan niat baik, sesalnya dalam hati, dengan pelan, dia melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa dimakan supnya."

Hening.

Dan Kyungsoo membuka handle pintu hendak keluar. Lalu isakan itu terdengar.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Jongin berdiri membelakanginya, isakan itu terdengar darinya, namja itu menangis. Kali ini benar-benar menangis sepenuh hati, suaranya penuh kedukaan dan kesakitan, duka yang membuat bahunya berguncang dengan keras.

Tanpa pikir panjang, didorong oleh hatinya, Kyungsoo langsung melangkah mendekati Jongin dan merengkuhnya. Namja itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat, dan menangis dalam pelukannya, beban tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo terjatuh ke sofa, dengan Jongin menangis dipelukannya.

Diusapnya bahu Jongin, rambutnya, berusaha meredakan kesedihannya. Berusaha membantu namja itu menumpahkan apa yang ada di hatinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan lembut menyelemutinya, perasaan lembut yang sama ketika mengetahui sisi rapuh namja ini, yang tidak pernah ditampakkannya di depan orang lainnya.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat-erat, sampai lama kemudian isakan itu mereda, berubah menjadi napas yang tenang dan teratur, dan namja itu masih meringkuk dengan kepala tenggelam di bahu Kyungsoo dengan mereka bergelung duduk di atas sofa.

Lalu Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya daan menjauhkan kepalanya. "Maaf." suaranya terdengar parau.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Jongin, aku... Aku senang bisa membantu..."

"Aku tidak pernah menangis di depan siapapun sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sengaja menangis tadi."

"Itupun aku tahu." senyum Kyungsoo tertahan, "Kau sedang sedih, dan aku sedang bisa membantumu. aku harap kau merasa sedikit ringan setelah menangis tadi."

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatap Kyungsoo sambil mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Lama mereka bertatapan, lalu tatapan Jongin melembut. "Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Jongin."

Namja itu menatap Kyungsoo lagi dengan tajam, kemudian tersenyum kecut dan memalingkan kepalanya, "Tidakkah kau sadar? Setelah kematian eomma... Kau dan aku tidak harus terikat lagi." suaranya setajam tatapannya kemudian, "Kita bisa mengakhiri perkawinan ini."

**To be continue...**

Glad to see you, guys. Sorry ngga bisa cepet apdet soalnya lagi ngga ada waktu sama internet hehe. Buat fanfic project besok masih seri kaisoo hunsoo chansoo, gimana nih? See you next time, guys. Jangan lupa review yaaa ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hellow hellow~ Mumpung ada jam kosong nih aku update hihi. Saat ini Kaisoo memimpin dengan 7, disusul Hunsoo 6, Chansoo 4 dan Baeksoo 1. Udah keliatan kan hasil pairing buat project baru? Semoga kalian setia nunggu ya, fanfic ini 3 chap lagi selese loh, yang sabar yaaa. Yang berharap NC di fanfic ini sorry ngga ada, palingan cuma nyerempet. Kalo di project besok ada kok ;)

**Review's Reply Chapter 6:**

**Cute:** Black usahain ya, beb. Ini aja Black nyuri waktu pas pelajaran hehe ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Chocohazelnut07:** aarrghh tidaaaak (?) kalo cerai nanti sad ending dong? Black mah kaga suka sad ending, tenang ajaaahh ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Exindira:** thank youu~ iya janganlaaahh (?) Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Wuziper:** tenang beb tenang~ tarik napasss keluarkaann~ (?) Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Sehunpou:** iyamah jongin sukanya begitu *ngambek* Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kim YeHyun:** already yaaa~ iya semogaaaa ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Beng beng max:** kasian kasian kasian (?) Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kaisoo32:** already yaaa ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Ruixi1:** annyeong chingu~ already yaa. Jelas dongg, Black mah kaga suka sad ending hihihi Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Humaira9394:** atut~ hihihi. Ini udah patokannya segini biar pas ^^ sorry ya kalo masih kependekan. Apdetnya ngga bisa pasti soalnya Black udah mulai masuk tugas udah numpuk, uh udah ngantri T.T Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**12154kaisoo:** already yaaa~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kaisooship:** sini Black lapin kalo nangis hehe ^^ okeeh hunsoo nambah satuu~ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**siscaMinstalove:** hayuhloh telaat~ silakannn ^^ Okeey kaisoo nambah satu, seneng juga tau kamu baca ^^ Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

**Kyungiee:** already masnyaaa (?) Makasih udah sempetin baca dan review fanfic remake ini.

Okay cukup untuk balasan reviewnya maaf yang belum di baleess /bow/, langsung aja yaaa~

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present...**

Kyungsoo tertegun. Menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Jongin. Benar juga. Dari awal alasan utama mereka menikah adalah demi menjaga perasaan eomma Jongin, sekarang sang eomma sudah tiada, tidak ada lagi alasan yang membuat mereka harus menikah. Tapi Kyungsoo teringat kepada Krystal yang mempercayakan Jongin kepadanya, kepada Minhyuk yang akhirnya mempercayai kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mencintai, dan kepada eommanya yang begitu berbahagia karena Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya dan bertemu dengan jodohnya. Bagaimana perasaan mereka semua kalau menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin telah membohongi mereka?

Jongin berdeham pelan, menggugah Kyungsoo dari lamunannya,

"Tetapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa gegabah mengakhiri pernikahan ini..." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam, "Selain karena pernikahan ini baru sebentar, kita juga harus bisa memberikan alasan yang tepat kepada keluarga kita kenapa kita berpisah... Jadi sementara ini, mungkin kita harus bertoleransi dan melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini, kau tidak keberatan kan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tercenung, sebenarnya melanjutkan sandiwara pernikahan ini terasa sangat memberatkan, tetapi membayangkan bercerai diusia pernikahan yang masih sangat muda, belum lagi menjelaskan kepada semuanya terasa begitu berat. Kyungsoo juga yakin bahwa berpura-pura melanjutkan pernikahan ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Ya... Mungkin kita bisa menjalani seperti ini dulu sampai kita bisa menemukan alasan dan waktu yang tepat untuk berpisah."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum miring, "Lagipula kita sepertinya nyaman menjalani pernikahan ini." senyumnya berubah menggoda, "Aku takut tiba-tiba kita sudah menjalani bertahun-tahun dan tetap belum menemukan alasan untuk berpisah. Hmmm… Bagaimana kalau kita jalani pernikahan yang sesungguhnya saja?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata dan menatap Jongin dengan marah, "Hentikan candaanmu itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda." senyum Jongin berubah sensual, "Kupikir aku cukup bisa menerima memiliki isteri sepertimu, dalam hal sebenarnya."

Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi merah padam ketika berhasil mencerna kata-kata Jongin, namja ini benar-benar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Kalau memang Kyungsoo memiliki impian tentang seorang suami, pasti dia bukan tipe namja seperti Jongin!

**...**

"Gaun baru untukmu sudah datang." Jongin yang sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang mengedikkan bahunya ke arah gaun hijau keemasan yang digantungkan di lemari, "Cobalah."

Kyungsoo yang baru memasuki kamar mengernyit bingung. Gaun baru? Untuk apa? Hari ini sudah hampir tiga minggu setelah kematian eomma Jongin. Semula semua terasa berat bagi mereka di rumah ini. Krystal masih sering menangis terisak-isak sendirian, untunglah Minhyuk sering mengunjunginya dan menguatkannya, hingga bisa membuatnya mulai bisa tersenyum dan tertawa sedikit.

Sementara Jongin... Jongin masih tetap sama, selain kerapuhannya yang ditunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo malam itu, Jongin luar biasa dingin dan kaku. Masih mengenakan topeng yang sama, topeng datar dan tanpa emosi miliknya.

"Kau lupa?" Jongin terkekeh, "Besok kan hari pernikahan mantan pacarmu."

_Joonmyun? Besok hari pernikahan Joonmyun? _Tiba-tiba dada Kyungsoo terasa nyeri, dia memang sudah hampir bisa melupakan Joonmyun, melupakan rasa sakitnya akibat ditinggalkan Joonmyun dan melupakan perasaan cintanya yang dulu tumbuh begitu subur kepada Joonmyun, tetapi entah kenapa, kesadaran bahwa Joonmyun mengikat dirinya kepada yeoja lain, dan pengetahuan bahwa Joonmyun tidak bahagia membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan mengernyit, "Kau sudah tidak lagi mencintai bajingan pengecut itu kan?" tanyanya menyelidik, "Atau jangan-jangan kau masih cinta?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas, "Tidak... Aku sudah tidak..."

"Kalau kau masih cinta berarti kau yeoja bodoh."

"Aku sudah tidak cinta lagi, tapi kau harusnya mengerti perasaanku, bertahun lamanya aku hidup dengan kesadaran bahwa aku mencintainya, harusnya kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketika menyadari perasaan sesak ketika mantan kekasih akan menikah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti." jawab Jongin tegas, "Begitu aku dikhianati oleh kekasihku, maka dia sama saja sudah mati. Begitupun perasaanku kepadanya, mati. Jadi aku tidak merasakan apapun." namja itu menutup buku yang dibacanya, dan mengatur posisi tidurnya, "Selamat tidur."

Kyungsoo termenung di sisi ranjang yang berlawanan dan menatap punggung kaku Jongin yang membelakanginya. Dia hampir lupa, namja ini juga memendam kesakitan yang pedih karena pengkhianatan. Dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi keras. Tetapi Kyungsoo sendiri saksinya bahwa Jongin masih menyimpan kerapuhan yang disembunyikannya, jauh di dalam hatinya.

**...**

Kyungsoo menyadari gerakan di sampingnya meskipun dia masih setengah terlelap, sepertinya masih dini hari karena kamar itu masih temaram dan terasa begitu dingin, tetapi kemudian lengan hangat dan kuat itu merengkuhnya, memeluknya erat-erat.

Lengan itu terasa asing sekaligus akrab, dan membuat Kyungsoo nyaman, dalam tidurnya dia mendesak dan menempel pada tubuh hangat itu, menikmati eratnya dekapan yang merengkuhnya, membuainya kembali ke alam mimpi.

"Kyungsoo."

Itu suara Jongin, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar lebih serak. _Apakah Kyungsoo sedang bermimpi?_

Dengan meyakini bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam mimpi, Kyungsoo bergelung makin merapat ke tubuh hangat itu. Mendesakkan tubuh lembutnya ke tubuh keras itu.

"Kyungsoo, jangan sayang." suara Jongin kali ini terdengar tersiksa, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tegang di tubuh Kyungsoo yang menempel kepadanya.

Suara Jongin yang terakhir itu membuat sepercik kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali, dia membuka matanya... _Ada apa?_

Lalu Kyungsoo memekik ketika menyadari posisi tubuhnya, dalam usahanya mencari kehangatan, dia sudah menempel lengket seperti koala yang melingkari pohonnya kepada Jongin. Pahanya melingkari tungkai dan pinggul Jongin tanpa malu-malu, lengannya memeluk dada dan punggung Jongin, sementara kepalanya bersandar tanpa permisi di dada namja itu. Dalam detik yang sama Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan setengah melompat, menjauh menuju seberang ranjang yang paling ujung.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, seolah dilepaskan dari ketegangan yang menyiksanya. lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan marah,

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku terangsang dan berbuat yang tidak senonoh, _jangan menempel-nempel padaku di atas ranjang!" _geramnya parau, lalu menarik selimut sampai dada dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan muka panas dan merah padam.

**...**

Untunglah pagi hari ketika Kyungsoo terbangun, Jongin sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya, kalau tidak Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu bagaimana dia bisa menghadapi Jongin.

Wajahnya terasa panas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam. Astaga, bagaimana bisa dia menempel begitu erat kepada Jongin? Malam-malam sebelumnya dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Apakah memang karena hawa dingin, ataukah karena dorongan untuk mencari kenyamanan yang sepertinya disediakan oleh tubuh Jongin?

Kyungsoo mendengus, Kenyamanan yang disediakan oleh tubuh Jongin? Apakah dia buta? Yang bisa disediakan oleh Jongin adalah rasa tidak nyaman dan masalah. Dia harus ingat itu baik-baik setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur agar kejadian memalukan semalam tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo melangkah menuju lemari dan melihat gaun itu, gaun hijau keemasan yang dibelikan oleh Jongin… Dia mengernyit lagi, gaun untuk datang ke pernikahan Joonmyun.

Pernikahan Joonmyun. Apa kabarnya namja itu? Namja yang pernah dicintainya? Sejak kejadian ancaman bunuh diri Joonmyun di jembatan waktu itu, Joonmyun tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi, mungkin karena ancaman dari Jongin waktu itu, mungkin pula akhirnya Joonmyun menyadari bahwa antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada harapan lagi.

Semoga pernikahan ini membuat Joonmyun bahagia, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa mengucapkan doa itu dengan tulus, dan membuat hatinya terasa lega.

Ternyata ketika hatinya bisa melepaskan dan memaafkan, bisa membuat perasaannya terasa ringan.

Dielusnya gaun sutera itu dengan kagum, menyadari keindahan setiap serat gaun itu, Ini pasti mahal. Kyungsoo berkerut, dan ini dibelikan oleh Jongin...

"Kenapa kau belum memakai gaunmu? Kita berangkat satu jam lagi."

Jongin tiba-tiba masuk tanpa permisi, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan gaun itu dari tangannya. Namja itu berdiri di depan pintu, sudah mengenakan kemeja hijau senada dengan gaun Kyungsoo, dan celana resmi, tetapi belum mengenakan jasnya.

"Satu jam lagi?" Kyungsoo melirik jam emas antik di atas meja di samping ranjang, tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipinya melihat Jongin. Ingatannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kejadian semalam.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, menyadari semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Ya, satu jam lagi kita berangkat, bersiaplah." Suaranya merendah, "Lain kali kalau kau ingin membelitku seperti ular di atas ranjang, peringatkan aku dulu."

Dan namja itu lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri di sana dengan wajah merah padam dan perasaan campur aduk antara malu dan marah.

**...**

Ketika Kyungsoo menuruni tangga, Minhyuk ternyata baru saja datang di rumah itu, bersama Krystal. Minhyuk memang selalu datang menemani Krystal sejak kematian eomma Jongin, untuk mengiburnya.

Mata Krystal langsung berbinar-binar ketika melihat Kyungsoo, "Wow, Kyungsoo eonni, eonni cantik sekali!" dia berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat,

"Eonni tidak pernah berdandan sih ya, jadi sekalinya berdandan membuat orang terkagum-kagum," pujinya lagi, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

Krystal mengernyitkan alisnya ke arah ruang kerja Jongin, "Dimana Jongin oppa ini, tadi katanya mau buru-buru berangkat biar bisa cepat pulang lagi, sekarang malah menenggelamkan diri di ruang kerjanya." Krystal mengedipkan matanya kepada Kyungsoo, "Tunggu sebentar Kyungsoo eonni, akan aku seret Jongin oppa dari sana." lalu melangkah memasuki ruang kerja Jongin.

Minhyuk ikut-ikutan berdiri dan tersenyum mengagumi kepada Kyungsoo,

"Kau cantik sekali, noona."

Kyungsoo meringis geli, "Jangan kau juga ikut-ikutan memujiku, aku jadi malu."

Minhyuk terkekeh, "Tapi kau memang betul-betul cantik, dan gaun itu sangat cocok untukmu, kata Krystal, Jongin hyung khusus memesankannya untukmu." Minhyuk tersenyum lembut, "Mulanya aku cukup cemas dengan pernikahan kalian. Tetapi makin hari aku makin yakin, kau bahagia noona. itu yang terpenting."

Kyungsoo memalingkan kepala, tidak mampu menatap Minhyuk, takut kebohongannya akan tercermin di matanya. Adiknya ini begitu mempercayainya, dan dia membohonginya. Semoga ketika semuanya terkuak nanti, Minhyuk bisa memahami dan tak marah kepadanya.

Pada saat itu pintu ruang kerja Jongin terbuka, dan namja itu keluar diikuti Krystal. Sejenak Jongin tertegun mengamati Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum.

"Gaun itu cocok buatmu." gumamnya tenang. Diiringi dengan Krystal dan Minhyuk yang saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

**...**

Seperti yang diduga, ini adalah pesta pernikahan yang mewah. Jantung Kyungsoo terasa berdegup kencang ketika melangkah memasuki gedung ini. Dekorasinya sangat indah dan kemudian perasaan itu menyergapnya lagi, perasaan yang menyadarkannya bahwa dia sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan Joonmyun.

_Joonmyun_. Namja itu berdiri di sana, dengan Sulli di sebelahnya. Keduanya tampak megah dalam balutan busana bernuansa emas. Lalu keluarga Joonmyun, eommanya, sepupu-sepupunya, tantenya dan semuanya yang dulu sempat mengenal Kyungsoo melihatnya, kemudian berbisik-bisik dan menatapnya dengan penuh spekulasi. Jantung Kyungsoo berdenyut lagi, lebih kencang. Mampukah dia naik ke sana dan menyalami Joonmyun dengan tegar, dibawah tatapan mata tajam seluruh keluarga Joonmyun ?

Jongin seolah-olah menyadari perasaan Kyungsoo yang campur aduk, dia mengencangkan genggamannya di jemari Kyungsoo, dan berbisik lembut.

"Kau datang kesini bersamaku, aku suamimu. Dan aku adalah namja yang seratus kali lebih baik dari mantan pacarmu yang sedang bersanding di pelaminan itu. Jadi tegakkan dagumu, tunjukkan kebanggaanmu. Kau tidak rugi ditinggalkan olehnya, dia yang rugi karena kehilanganmu Tunjukkan betapa berharganya dirimu kepada Joonmyun dan betapa berharganya dirimu, karena kau adalah isteriku."

Bisikan Jongin itu, meskipun begitu penuh kesombongan dan arogansi, mampu menghilangkan kegugupannya. Jongin benar, dia tidak seharusnya takut ataupun gugup atas pandangan menilai eomma dan keluarga Joonmyun. Dia datang ke sini bersama Jongin, suaminya. Dan Jongin mendukung sepenuhnya Kyungsoo untuk memamerkan kebanggaan dirinya, karena ternyata mampu berujung lebih baik dari Joonmyun.

Jongin tersenyum melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo, "Bagus, ayo isteriku, kita salami mantan kekasihmu yang tidak beruntung itu."

Namja itu menghela Kyungsoo dengan lembut menaiki panggung tempat Joonmyun dan Sulli berdiri. Jongin yang melangkah duluan dan menyalami Joonmyun dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menjengkelkan,

"Selamat." gumamnya dengan suara tegas, lalu menghela Kyungsoo mendekat, "Kemari sayang, kita harus memberi selamat kepada pasangan ini." suaranya berubah mesra.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan menyalami Joonmyun. Dia merasakan genggaman yang berbeda dan Joonmyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tersiksa. Tapi Kyungsoo menguatkan diri. Ini jalan yang dipilih Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo sudah memilih jalan yang berbeda jauh.

"Selamat Joonmyun. Selamat Sulli." suaranya terdengar tegas, dan kuat, dan tulus. Menyalami Joonmyun yang terlihat sedih dan Sulli yang tersenyum kaku.

Kemudian mereka berhadapan dengan eomma Joonmyun. Dan seketika ingatan itu berkelebat di benak Kyungsoo, ingatan ketika Joonmyun memperkenalkannya ke eommanya. Kyungsoo yang lugu waktu itu mengulurkan tangannya. Dan eomma Joonmyun hanya menatap jemarinya dengan angkuh, lalu memalingkan mukanya dengan mencemooh, tak mau membalas salamannya dan membuat Kyungsoo harus menarik tangannya mundur pelan-pelan dengan penuh rasa malu.

Kali ini, eomma Joonmyun menatap Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan gugup. "Kyungsoo tidak kusangka bertemu lagi denganmu di sini." Suara eomma Joonmyun bernada ramah yang dibuat-buat. Lalu tanpa di sangka yeoja itu mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dan sekarang kau adalah isteri Tuan Jongin, kami sekeluarga belum mengucapkan selamat, selamat ya."

Godaan untuk menolak uluran tangan itu dan membalaskan kesakitannya di masa lalu sangatlah besar, tetapi Kyungsoo sadar, dia akan tampak kekanak-kanakan kalau melakukannya, lagipula situasi ini sudah merupakan pembalasan tidak langsung untuk Joonmyun dan eommanya. Disambutnya uluran tangan itu lembut.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan dalam senyum.

Jongin menatap kepadanya, memahaminya dalam senyum pengertian. Lalu setelah basa-basi sejenak yang kaku, Jongin berpamitan dan mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dari gedung dan acara penikahan yang menyesakkan napas itu.

Mereka berjalan bergandengan, melangkah menuju mobil Jongin, namja itu masih menggandeng tangannya erat.

"Senang?" tanyanya dalam senyum memahami.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berusaha menelaah perasaannya, kemudian menemukan rasa ringan yang membuatnya tenang. Ternyata yang diperlukannya hanyalah menghadapi masa lalunya dengan berani, lalu melepaskan semua beban itu. Perasaan sedih yang menggelayutinya selama ini itu sudah tiada, dan rasanya menyenangkan. Dia mendongak, menatap Jongin dan tersenyum,

"Senang." senyumnya bertambah lebar, "Terima kasih Jongin."

Namja itu terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sama-sama Kyungsoo, sama-sama."

**...**

Ketika mereka sudah dijalan, Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, "Mau mampir ke cafe? Aku hanya makan sedikit tadi, dan aku masih lapar," gumamnya pelan.

Kyungsoo mau. Datang ke pernikahan Joonmyun sangat menguras emosinya, membuat makanan yang ditelannya di acara itu terasa seperti kertas. Dia butuh cokelat hangat yang manis dan kental itu.

"Aku mau." gumamnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke cafe.

Mereka tiba di cafe itu menjelang sore, karena terjebak macet yang cukup lama. Suasana cafe sangat ramai, mungkin karena di hari minggu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak di sudut yang sejuk, di bawah rimbunnya dedaunan yang berwarna hijau.

Albert yang menyambut mereka seperti biasa, mempersilahkan mereka duduk dan mengedip kepada Kyungsoo bersahabat.

"Cokelat panas seperti biasa Nona?" gumam Albert ramah.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya dan menatap ke arah Albert, "Seperti biasanya?" matanya beralih ke arah Kyungsoo, "Apakah kau sering ke sini tanpaku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, merasa tertangkap basah, "Aku sering kemari sepulang kerja, untuk secangkir cokelat panas." gumamnya mengaku.

Jongin terkekeh, "Rupanya kau ketagihan dengan cokelat panas dari cafe ini." Jongin menatap Albert pura-pura menuduh,

"Apa yang kau campurkan ke dalam minuman isteriku sehingga dia ketagihan seperti ini?"

Albert tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Saya tidak mencampurkan apa-apa. Tetapi bukankah cokelat mengandung bahan yang bisa membuat kecanduan meskipun kadarnya sangat sedikit? Tetapi saya rasa ketenangan yang didapatkan dari meminum cokelat itulah yang membuat ketagihan." Albert tersenyum bijak, mencatat pesanan mereka lalu membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri.

"Kau tampak akrab dengan Albert." Jongin bergumam sambil menatap kepergian namja setengah baya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Albert sangat ramah, dia juga sering memberikan nasehat."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia memang sangat terkenal di cafe ini, bisa dibilang dialah yang menjadi pengelola utama cafe ini, pemilik Cafe mengenalnya sejak lama dan mempercayainya. Tetapi dia tidak mau mengambil jabatan tinggi, dengan rencah hati dia bilang ingin menikmati pekerjaan sebagai pelayan karena dia sangat menikmati berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya." Jongin merenung, "Namja itu bekerja bukan untuk uang, tetapi untuk kepuasan batin."

"Mungkin dia hanyalah pria yang kesepian." Kyungsoo menggumam sambil menatap Albert yang menyapa pelanggan lain dengan ramah.

"Yah dia memang hidup sendirian di sini setelah kehilangan anak dan isterinya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Joonmyun setelah tadi?"

Kyungsoo memikirkannya sejenak, lalu merasa yakin dan tersenyum, "Aku merasa lega, lepas dan bebas. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku menghadapi mereka semua." gumamnya, mengulang ucapan terima kasihnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk, "Aku suamimu." Gumamnya serius, "Sudah kewajibanku untuk mendukungmu."

Pesanan makanan mereka pun datang, pelayan lain yang mengantarkannya. Menu steak yang masih berasap dan minuman. Jongin memesan minuman warna kuning dengan aroma limau dan gelembung-gelembung di dalamnya, namja itu mengernyit melihat minuman Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat orang memadukan steak dengan cokelat panas sebelumnya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Sebetulnya aku ingin menikmati cokelat panasnya duluan." disesapnya cokelat panas itu, tidak bisa menahan dirinya.

Jongin mengamatinya. "Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan cokelat di sini." gumamnya, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa geli.

"Mungkin aku memang kecanduan. Cokelat ini menstimulasi ketenangan di otakku dengan rasa manis, aroma khasnya dan kenikmatannya ketika mengaliri lidahku. Aku terus menerus ingin menikmati sensasi itu."

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya, "Gawat kalau begitu." matanya menggoda, "Mungkin kita harus menculik peracik minuman ini dan menyekapnya di rumah."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar godaan Jongin itu. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan cepat. Rupanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak bisa menikmati makanan di resepsi pernikahan Joonmyun.

Ketika mereka pulang mereka berpapasan dengan Albert, namja itu membawa baki berisi teh warna hijau yang masih panas.

"Maaf tadi tidak bisa menyapa kalian lagi. Aku harus membawakan pesanan kepada pelanggan di sana, dia biasanya datang tengah hari, tetapi hari ini dia datang terlambat, tampak sangat sedih dan memesan minumannya yang biasa. Semoga minuman ini bisa membuat hatinya ringan." Albert menundukkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengucap selamat tinggal, "Hati-hati di jalan dan kembalilah lain waktu," gumamnya dengan riang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam gandengan Jongin, "Pasti Albert… Pasti..."

**...**

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, dan menemukan Jongin masih terbaring di ranjang, bertumpu pada sikunya dan miring menghadap Kyungsoo.

Namja itu tampak luar biasa tampan bahkan ketika bangun tidur. Seakan-akan rambut kusut dan penampilan acak-acakannya malah menambah pesonanya bukannya mengurangi. Jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia sama sekali tidak yakin penampilan bangun tidurnya bisa mempesona. Tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh kepada Jongin rupanya, namja itu tetap tersenyum dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, "Selamat ulang tahun." namja itu mengulang, seakan tidak yakin ucapannya yang pertama tadi bisa dicerna oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, menghitung tanggal dalam benaknya, dan menyadari bahwa sekarang memang hari ulang tahunnya. "Terima kasih." Gumamnya tersenyum.

Jongin terkekeh lalu bangkit dari ranjang, "Krystal memberitahuku kemarin, dia merencanakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu, hanya kita dan keluarga, liburan di tepi pantai."

Hari ini memang hari sabtu, tetapi biasanya di hari sabtupun Jongin pergi bekerja.

"Apakah kau libur?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Pekerjaan bisa menunggu, lagipula Krystal akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Kau tahu dia kemarin bersemangat melanjutkan yang dilakukan eomma, yaitu mempersiapan acara resepsi pernikahan kita, dan setelah bujukan yang luar biasa, akhirnya dia mau mengerti bahwa kita memilih tidak mengadakan resepsi apapun untuk menghormati eomma yang telah tiada, setidaknya menyiapkan acara liburan ulang tahunmu ini bisa menghiburnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, Krystal benar-benar yeoja yang tegar. Dia menghadapi kesedihannya dengan menjadi kuat dan bersemangat. Dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur kalau memang Minhyuk berjodoh dengan Krystal, dia akan menjadi isteri yang hebat untuk Minhyuk.

Lalu pikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di benak Kyungsoo,

"Jongin..." suara Kyungsoo yang serius menarik perhatian Jongin, " Tentang pernikahan kita ini... Bagaimana ke depannya? Apakah kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Jongin tercenung lalu mengangkat bahu, "Terus terang aku tidak memikirkannya. Aku hanya menjalaninya, kau juga seperti itu kan? Lagipula aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun, dan kau juga tidak jatuh cinta kepada siapapun. Jadi kupikir kita bisa menjalankan pernikahan ini dengan biasa dulu."

"Kalau nanti kita jatuh cinta kepada orang lain?" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

Jongin menghela napas, "Maka kita tidak boleh saling menghalangi," gumamnya parau.

**...**

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan makam eomma Jongin dalam keheningan. Sebelum berangkat liburan ke pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahun Kyungsoo, mereka berkunjung ke makam untuk berdoa dan meletakkan bunga.

"Jongin!" suara itu memanggil dengan lembut dari sebuah sudut, dan membuat mereka semua menoleh.

Krystal yang pertama kali menghela napas, dia berdiri di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menepuk dahinya.

"Gawat," desahnya pelan.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Krystal, "Ada apa?"

"Itu Luhan, mantan kekasih Jongin oppa seorang model profesional... Yah tidak bisa dibilang kekasih, dia selalu putus sambung dengan Jongin oppa... Dan dia… Sangat terobsesi dengan Jongin oppa, pada saat pernikahan kalian dia sedang ada di luar negeri jadi tidak tahu, mungkin dia baru pulang dan mendengar Jongin oppa menikah, jadi dia menyusul ke sini." Krystal berbisik pelan kepada Kyungsoo, "Hati-hati Kyungsoo eonni, dia tajam seperti racun."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merinding ngeri. Selama menjadi isteri Jongin, dia tahu banyak yeoja yang iri dan membencinya. Tatapan-tatapan permusuhan kadang diterimanya ketika Jongin bersikap mesra kepadanya di depan umum. Tetapi belum pernah dia menghadapi kecemburuan secara frontal. Apalagi kecemburuan dari seorang mantan kekasih.

"Dan dia tidak tahu malu," Krystal berbisik lagi, "Aku tidak pernah menyukainya karena itu, dia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya dengan mengejar-ngejar Jongin oppa, sampai lupa pada norma dan aturan yang berlaku..."

Luhan berdiri di depan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, yeoja itu tinggi dan cantik, sesuai dengan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Rambutnya panjang dan cokelat, dikuncir kelimis ke belakang dan membentuk ekor kuda yang indah di belakangnya.

Pakaiannya begitu modis dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan seksi. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memandang dirinya dengan gelisah ketika membandingkan dirinya dengan yeoja modis di depannya itu.

Astaga, kalau begini selera Jongin sebelumnya, pantas saja dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan menahan diri ketika tidur seranjang dengan Kyungsoo. Mantan kekasihnya ini begitu sensual, dan Kyungsoo hanya seperti anak kecil kalau dibandingkan dengannya.

"Hai Jongin, aku mendengar kabar mengejutkan kemarin ketika mendarat pulang, kau menikah."

Jongin tampak tersenyum datar, "Kabar itu betul, kenalkan ini isteriku, Kyungsoo."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyungsoo membalasnya. Senyum Luhan tampak sinis dan yeoja itu memandangnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan mengejek.

"Aku Luhan," gumamnya tak kalah mengejek, lalu seolah tak mempedulikan Kyungsoo, yeoja itu menoleh kembali pada Jongin dengan merayu, "Aku merindukanmu Jongin, kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi dan melepaskan rindu? Mungkin nanti malam kita bisa memesan makan malam privat di tempat biasa?"

Kyungsoo ternganga, kaget sekaligus marah. Yeoja ini benar-benar tidak peduli bahwa Jongin sudah menikah dengan Kyungsoo! Bahkan dia terang-terangan meremehkan keberadaan Kyungsoo sebagai isteri Jongin dengan sengaja mengeluarkan rayuan sensual kepada Jongin, padahal Kyungsoo sedang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Maaf." Kyungsoo bergumam sebelum Jongin sempat berkata-kata, "Suamiku tidak punya waktu untukmu malam ini atau kapanpun, kami akan menghabiskan malam di pantai untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," gumam Kyungsoo geram, lebih karena dipenuhi rasa terhina dan bukan cemburu.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo jengkel karena berani menjawab pertanyaannya yang ditujukan untuk Jongin, tetapi dia lalu melemparkan pandangan sensual kepada Jongin menunjukkan kalau dia meremehkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu lain kali sayang. Aku yakin kau nanti ada waktu untukku, seperti biasanya," bisiknya penuh arti.

Jongin yang dari tadi tampak geli dengan situasi ini mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, "Kau dengar sendiri isteriku tadi Luhan. Isteriku memastikan bahwa aku tidak punya waktu untuk kegiatan bersama orang lain." namja itu melirik menggoda kepada Kyungsoo, membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

Luhan mengamati Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, menilai situasi. Lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Oke, aku tidak akan menyerah, lain kali aku akan mencoba lagi. Dan aku akan menunjukkan bahwa yeoja dewasa yang berpengalaman sudah pasti jauh lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan yeoja kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa mendandani dirinya sendiri dengan baik." Luhan melemparkan tatapan mencemooh kepada Kyungsoo, membuat wajah Kyungsoo merah padam karena merasa terhina. Lalu dengan anggun yeoja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi.

**To be continue... **


	8. Chapter 8

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hellow~ Black datang dengan chapter baru hehe. 2 chapter lagi Perjanjian Hati selesai yey! /joget/ Voting pairing sudah ada hasilnya loh, berbahagialah chansoo shipper karena Chansoo menang dengan hasil 10 mengalahkan Kaisoo yg memiliki poin 8~~~ Di chapter ini, Black nambahahin sedikiiiitt adegan tapi belum sampe NC dan karena ada yang minta NC, Black usahain bikin tapi ngga janji memuaskan dan bukan di chap ini ;) Makasih buat dearest reader-ku yang udah mau baca apalagi review~ jangan bosen2 yaa. Maaf belum bisa bales review kalian :( Yaudah langsung aja yaa.

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Luhan dengan langkah anggun dan dramatis itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. Di sisi lain Jongin malahan mengamati Kyungsoo, lalu terkekeh geli, membuat Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan membunuh kepada namja itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Jongin bahkan makin tergelak, "Kau. Kau membuatku tertawa. Caramu menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi membuatku sedikit bangga. Ternyata isteriku rela mempertahankanku dari rayuan yeoja lain."

"Jangan salah paham. Aku cuma tidak suka sikapnya yang merayumu terang-terangan, padahal ada aku di sebelahmu." Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Krystal dan Minhyuk yang juga tersenyum-senyum mendengar percakapan mereka. Sialan Jongin! Pasti sekarang Krystal dan Minhyuk mengira dia cemberut dan marah-marah karena cemburu.

Jongin mengikuti arah mata Kyungsoo, menyadari bahwa Krystal dan Minhyuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Dia lalu mengedipkan mata ke arah Kyungsoo, mengirimkan isyarat bahwa percakapan ini belum selesai, kemudian melangkah menuju mobil.

* * *

Pantai itu indah sekali, terletak di bagian selatan pulau, dengan resort yang dihiasi oleh cottage-cottage yang indah dan artistik dengan hamparan pasir putihnya yang begitu indah.

Langit tampak cerah, biru dihiasi awan putih berbagai bentuk, seakan-akan menyambut mereka dengan keindahan pemandangannya.

Kyungsoo berdiri tanpa alas kaki, menginjak pasir putih itu dan memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin laut yang hangat yang menerpa pipinya. Rasanya hangat dan mendamaikan, apalagi dengan alunan deburan ombak yang begitu menenangkan.

"Senang?" suara Jongin yang dekat di sampingnya membuat Kyungsoo hampir terlonjak kaget. Dia menoleh dan melihat Jongin berdiri di sampingnya. Namja itu berpenampilan santai, dengan t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna kaki dan kaki telanjang, sangat berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang resmi.

Kyungsoo berpikir untuk membantah perkataan Jongin, tetapi dia akan tampak tidak tahu terima kasih kalau melakukannya, setidaknya biarpun menjengkelkan, Jongin sudah mengajaknya bersama Minhyuk dan Krystal untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan menyenangkan dan merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Senang." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum, mengajak berdamai, "Terima kasih sudah mengajak kemari."

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tipis, lalu menatap ke arah laut, hembusan angin laut membuat rambutnya berantakan tertiup angin dan menerpa dahinya, mengubah penampilan kerasnya menjadi lebih santai.

"Dulu kami sering berlibur kesini, sekeluarga. Aku, eomma, appa dan Krystal, waktu umur kami masih kecil." pandangan Jongin menerawang, mengenang, "Kemudian tahun berganti dan appa menjadi semakin sibuk, eomma semakin lemah... Kadangkala disaat aku lelah, aku melarikan diri kesini."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Pasti Jongin membawa kekasih-kekasihnya kemari untuk menghabiskan malamnya, pikirnya dengan sinis.

Tanpa diduga Jongin menatapnya dan bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benaknya, namja itu terkekeh.

"Hentikan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu," gumamnya dalam tawa, "Sendirian. Aku selalu kemari sendirian. Resort pribadi ini, cottage ini, sisi pantai yang ini, semuanya khusus hanya untuk keluarga."

Kyungsoo mengernyit lagi, "Dan apakah kau pikir aku keluargamu?"

Tatapan Jongin setelahnya begitu dalam dan misterius, tidak terbaca, "Kau isteriku."

* * *

"Malam ini kita akan makan di restoran pinggir pantai." Krystal duduk di ranjang Kyungsoo dan tampak bersemangat, "Jongin oppa memesan kue tart dari dapur resort khusus untukmu." Krystal mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Dia tidak pernah seperhatian itu kepada siapapun."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, entah kenapa. Padahal dia tahu pasti, Jongin melakukannya karena ada Krystal dan Minhyuk di sini. Semua ini hanya sandiwara... Tetapi kalau memang hanya sandiwara, kenapa jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini?

Mereka menginap di resort mewah di pinggir pantai, dengan cottage indah dengan tiga kamar, ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang penuh dengan peralatan modern, dimana salah satu fasilitasnya menghadap ke arah pantai pribadi yang bisa di datangi langsung dari pintu belakang cottage mereka. Kyungsoo tentu saja harus sekamar dengan Jongin, sedangkan Krystal dan Minhyuk menempati kamar sendiri-sendiri.

Malam ini mereka akan makan malam di restoran tepi pantai yang terkenal dengan masakan kepitingnya. Krystal sedang menunggui Kyungsoo berganti pakaian sambil bercerita tentang berbagai hal, dan Kyungsoo mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum dan bersyukur, karena Krystal sepertinya telah berhasil melalui kesedihannya dengan ketegaran jiwanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayo kita keluar, para namja pasti telah mengunggu kita dengan jengkel," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengajak Krystal melangkah keluar kamar.

Jongin duduk di sana sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Minhyuk, ketika Kyungsoo dan Krystal keluar, dia mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan Jongin langsung berdiri, menghelanya ke pintu. Mereka berjalan menyusuri pinggiran pantai, diikuti Krystal dan Minhyuk di belakangnya.

Restoran pinggir pantai itu benar-benar berada di pinggir pantai, tempat makannya ada di paviliun-paviliun kecil dari kayu dan beratapkan rumbia, dengan lilin-lilin yang ditata secara eksotis di sekelilingnya. Makanannya luar biasa nikmatnya, berbagai macam hidangan laut dan minuman kelapa yang menyegarkan. Mereka tertawa, mereka bercakap-cakap dalam suasana yang begitu santai, hingga Kyungsoo hampir melupakan suasana permusuhan yang dibangunnya bersama Jongin.

Jongin banyak tertawa malam ini, namja itu mengedipkan mata ketika seluruh hidangan dan piring kotor, serta meja mereka dibersihkan.

"Saatnya untuk yang paling istimewa."

Sedetik setelah Jongin berkata-kata, seolah sudah diprogram sebelumnya, seorang pelayan datang membawakan kue ulang tahun berwarna putih dengan lilin-lilin cantik di atasnya,

Pelayan itu meletakkan kue itu di meja, di depan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo ternganga menatap kue yang berlumuran cokelat mengkilat, tampak sangat menggiurkan. Dia melemparkan pandangan kepada Jongin yang tersenyum manis sambil mengedipkan mata kepadanya, tahu bahwa namja itu menyadari kesukaannya kepada cokelat. Ternyata Jongin memperhatikannya...

"Saatnya mengucapkan pengharapanmu," gumam Krystal sambil bertepuk tangan bersemangat, mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari tatapannya kepada Jongin.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, lalu mengucapkan doa singkat, bahwa dia ingin semua orang yang dicintainya berbahagia.

"Tiup lilinnya," gumam Minhyuk pelan.

Kyungsoo meniup lilin itu dan semua bertepuk tangan gembira. Suasana begitu membahagiakan, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih Jongin."

Tanpa diduga, namja itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Sama-sama, sayang."

Krystal dan Minhyuk tersenyum melihat keromantisan tulus yang ditampilkan Kyungsoo. Tetapi Kyungsoo duduk disana dengan jantung berdegup kencang, mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa semua ini hanyalah sandiwara sempurna yang diperankan olehnya dan Jongin.

* * *

Malam itu ketika Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, dia merasa gugup. Rasanya aneh, padahal selama ini dia biasa saja jika tidur di ranjang ini, menantikan Jongin menyusulnya ketika hampir tengah malam setelah membereskan pekerjaannya, dan tidur di sebelahnya.

Malam ini terasa berbeda, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena suasana kamar yang temaram dan romantis dengan nuansa kuning kecoklatan dan debur ombak di kejauhan. Mungkin pula karena nuansa yang dibangun dari pagi tadi sampai sekarang, semua terasa berbeda. dan jantung Kyungsoo berdesir pelan ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan Jongin keluar, dengan rambut basah sehabis mandi dan bagian atas yang tidak tertutupi apapun.

"Sudah mau tidur?" namja itu berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang terasa misterius karena tertutup bayang-bayang kamar yang remang-remang.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tersenyum gugup, "Iya, aku lelah seharian ini."

Jongin melangkah dan duduk di atas ranjang, mematikan lampu tidur hingga membuat suasana kamar gelap, hanya cahaya bulan yang menyusup dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden putih yang menyinari kamar, lalu Jongin naik dan berbaring di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Besok pagi kita melihat matahari terbit, kau pasti terpesona, indah sekali. Lalu kita bisa berenang di laut."

"Kedengarannya menyenangkan." suara Kyungsoo tercekat, kenapa pula mereka melakukan pembicaraan basa-basi begini?

Lalu hening, Kyungsoo pura-pura tertidur, membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin. Lama dia dalam posisi itu dan dia tidak bisa tidur, tubuhnya terasa panas sekaligus pegal, dan pelan dia mengubah posisi tubuhnya, supaya tidak membangunkan Jongin yang diyakininya sudah tidur karena dia tidak mendengar suara apapun dari namja itu.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" suara Jongin mendadak terdengar, menembus keheningan dan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak karena kaget. Dia membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Jongin berbaring terlentang berbantalkan lengannya. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa jika tatapan namja itu begitu berbeda malam ini. Terasa lebih... dalam.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur," bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, aku juga tidak bisa tidur," suaranya berubah parau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kenapa." nafas Jongin terdengar berat, "Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam sejak aku menikah denganmu."

"Karena kau tidur seranjang denganku?" Suara Kyungsoo berubah cemas, apakah dia mendengkur dengan keras sehingga mengganggu istirahat Jongin, ataukah gaya tidurnya berantakan, seperti kemarin, menempel-nempel Jongin atau mungkin menendangnya dalam tidurnya?

"Ya. Karena aku tidur seranjang denganmu." Jongin terkekeh, "Tidur seranjang denganmu dan tidak bisa menyentuhmu." gueomman Jongin itu, biarpun pelan membuat Kyungsoo langsung beringsut ke ujung ranjang dengan waspada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah aku harus menjelaskan maksudku dengan gamblang seperti menjelaskan kepada anak kecil?" namja itu memiringkan kepala, menatap sinis ke arah Kyungsoo yang menjauh ke ujung ranjang, "Kau pasti tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan namja dewasa ketika harus melewatkan malam demi malam dengan yeoja di ranjangnya, tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apalagi jika yeoja itu menggunakan piayama hitam dengan bahan tipis yang tembus pandang."

"Memangnya kau mau berbuat apa?" kali ini suara Kyungsoo benar-benar cemas.

Jongin terkekeh lagi, terdengar meremehkan. "Tenang Kyungsoo, tak perlu melonjak dan lari dari ranjang ini, sesuai janjiku kepadamu, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Suara sensualnya kembali memenuhi ruangan, "Kecuali kalau kau mau kusentuh."

"Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu," jerit Kyungsoo spontan. Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa dia salah bicara, karena gerakan tubuh Jongin tampak tegang, namja itu tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" Jongin bergerak mendekat, dan sebelum Kyungsoo bisa menyingkir dari ranjang, lengan Jongin dengan kuat merengkuhnya, merapatkan tubuhnya kepadanya. "Apakah aku menjijikkan untukmu?" nafas Jongin terasa hangat di pipinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Kyungsoo mencoba meronta, tetapi kedua lengan Jongin menahan punggungnya dan menjepit lengannya di kedua sisi, "Lepaskan aku." seru Kyungsoo panik. Jongin segera mengubah posisinya dengan mengurung Kyungsoo di bawah tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kusentuh?" kali ini suara Jongin berbisik di telinganya dan menjilatnya seduktif, membuat Kyungsoo merasakan gelenyar geli merayapi tubuhnya, "Aku suamimu. Dan kau istriku yang akan melayani suaminya."

Kemudian bibir itu melumat bibir Kyungsoo, dengan panas dan penuh penguasaan, seolah berusaha menaklukkan dan mendominasi Kyungsoo. Bibir kuatnya melumat kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ampun, membuat Kyungsoo terengah, kemudian lidahnya mencicipi, mencecap kehangatan permukaan bibir Kyungsoo yang lembut, ketika lidah itu ingin menjelajah masuk, Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya erat-erat, sekuat tenaga.

"Ayo sayang, biarkan aku masuk." suara Jongin berat dan parau, penuh hasrat, bibirnya menggoda tanpa ampun, menggelitik sudut bibir Kyungsoo, dan tangannya yang ahli menelusup naik ke dalam piayama hitam Kyungoo, hingga ketika Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk memekik, dengan lihai Jongin menelusupkan lidahnya, menjelajah masuk, berpesta pora di sana menikmati seluruh rasa Kyungsoo, dengan teknik ciumannya yang begitu ahli dan tanpa ampun.

Hingga ketika namja itu selesai melumatnya, Kyungsoo terbaring megap-megap dalam pelukannya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, membara, marah, sekaligus penuh kasih sayang. Perlahan dengan pasti ia mulai melepas tali-tali di tubuh Kyungsoo. Mendekatkan bibir tebalnya ke leher sang istri yang kemudian ia gigit hingga menghasilkan warna yang kontras. Bibirnya turun menuju payudara kanan Kyungsoo yang sudah bebas dari bra yang menutupinya. Mengecup sekeliling hingga puting payudara Kyungsoo.

"A-ahn Jonginh geu..geumanh ah." Kyungsoo segera menutup bibirnya setelah tahu jika ia mengeluarkan suara yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak kuat. Badannya sungguh panas.

Jongin tidak menggubris perkataan Kyungsoo, ia terus mengucup dan menjilat payudara di hadapannya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir gemas puting keras Kyungsoo.

"Jongin nghh su..sudah hiks.. ahh jang..nganh," desah Kyungsoo diiringi isakan sambil berusaha mendorong bahu Jongin menjauh. Seketika tubuh Jongin membeku mendengar isakan lirih Kyungsoo. Rahangnya mengeras. Segera mungkin dia angkat tubuhnya dari atas Kyungsoo. Menatap yeoja itu tajam sekaligus sendu.

"Nanti, ketika kau menyerahkan diri kepadaku, akan kubuat itu menjadi malam yang tidak terlupakan olehmu." Lalu dalam sekejap dia meninggalkan ranjang, tergesa keluar, meninggalkan pintu berdebam di belakangnya, dan Kyungsoo yang masih terbaring di sana dengan perasaan campur aduk dan isakan yang mengiringi tangisannya.

* * *

Jongin tidak kembali ke kamar malam itu, namja itu entah tidur di mana semalam, yang pasti, ketika Kyungsoo keluar untuk sarapan, Jongin sudah duduk di sana, bercakap-cakap dengan Krystal dan Minhyuk.

Namja itu hanya menatap Kyungsoo datar, lalu berdiri dan menarikkan kursi disebelahnya dengan sopan. Tidak ada indikasi sama sekali bahwa namja itu mengingat insiden di atas ranjang semalam. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan rasa panas yang menjalari pipinya ketika melihat Jongin, mungkin bagi Jongin itu hal biasa, tetapi bagi Kyungsoo hal itu sangat intim, sangat baru dan membuatnya teringat terus setiap detiknya. Tetapi, karena Jongin bersikap seolah semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap sama. Tidak akan dibiarkannya Jongin tahu bahwa ciuman dan sentuhannya begitu mempengaruhi Kyungsoo.

"Kata Jongin oppa, Kyungsoo eonni bangun terlambat karena kelelahan." Krystal tersenyum, "Sayang sekali, padahal tadinya kita ingin mengajak Kyungsoo eonni melihat matahari terbit."

Kyungsoo menatap Krystal dengan pandangan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Krystal, aku langsung tertidur lelap semalam, dan bangun-bangun sudah siang, mungkin aku memang benar-benar kecapekan."

"Tidak apa-apa, noona, kita masih bisa berenang di laut sekarang, Kyungsoo noona bisa mencoba kembali berenang sambil ditemani Jongin hyung, kata Krystal, Jongin hyung sangat jago berenang melawan ombak."

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Jongin yang tersenyum menggoda, "Kau tidak bisa berenang, Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo noona takut air," jawab Minhyuk sambil mengangkat bahu, "Dulu waktu SD kami pernah berenang di kolam renang umum. Ketika mencoba menyelam, kaki Kyungsoo noona kram, tetapi karena dia di dasar, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Kyungsoo noona mulai tenggelam, dia sudah tenggelam beberapa lama dan mengalami serangan panik sampai kemudian salah satu orang tua menyadari dan menyelamatkannya. Sejak itu Kyungsoo noona tidak mau berenang lagi."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo penuh perhatian, "Jadi kau akan melewatkan kegiatan menyenangkan kita untuk berenang di laut pagi ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas, "Aku sangat menyesal, tetapi mungkin aku memang harus melewatkannya."

"Tidak." Jongin berseru keras kepala, "Kau akan berenang, dan kau tidak akan tenggelam, aku akan menjagamu."

"Aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo mengernyit, meminta pertolongan pada Krystal dan Minhyuk, tetapi keduanya hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak ada yang bisa membantah Jongin kalau namja itu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kau harus mau, titik." Jongin beranjak berdiri, "Sekarang ganti baju renangmu aku menunggu di depan." ketika Jongin melangkah pergi, Kyungsoo menatap punggungnya sambil mengucapkan berbagai macam cacian yang bisa diingatnya. Dasar namja arogan yang keras kepala!

* * *

"Ayo."

Jongin menggenggam lengannya setengah memaksa, "Aku akan menjagamu."

Jongin sudah berhasil memaksa Kyungsoo ke tengah laut, masih ditepian tetapi sudah lumayan dalam, dengan ombak bermain di pinggang mereka, membuat kaki Kyungsoo kadang-kadang terasa melayang-layang.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin setengah terpaksa, "Kau memang suka memaksakan kehendakmu ya, kuharap kau puas."

Jongin tertawa, tidak menutupi rasa puasnya, "Ya aku puas. Lagipula sekarang kau sadar bukan, ketakutanmu hanya ilusi. Kau bisa berenang dan air tidak akan mengalahkanmu."

"Tidak kalau kau kram dalam kedalaman air lima meter dan tidak ada orang yang menyadari bahwa kau tenggelam." Kyungsoo meringis ketika kenangan yang membuatnya sesak napas itu tergambar kembali di otaknya, membuatnya gemetar.

Jongin menyadari itu, dia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo lembut, "Aku menjagamu. Jangan takut."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Jongin itu terdengar tulus, membuat Kyungsoo hampir saja memaafkan kelakuan Jongin di insiden semalam ketika namja itu menciumnya dengan paksa.

"Jongin!"

Suara itu familiar sekaligus membawa kenangan buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Dia langsung menoleh dengan waspada, dan mendapati mimpi buruknya benar-benar terjadi, kenapa pula Luhan ada di pantai pribadi ini?

Minhyuk dan Krystal tadi memutuskan keluar untuk berjalan-jalan dan membeli es krim, dan sekarang Kyungsoo harus sendirian menghadapi yeoja yang merayu Jongin tanpa malu-malu dan tidak mempedulikan kehadirannya.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung bersama kalian?" Luhan melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dan melemparnya ke pasir, lalu mulai masuk ke air laut yang hangat, yeoja itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Kyungsoo, senyuman palsu yang penuh ejekan, "Oh, hai Kyungsoo, kau ada di sini juga? kemarin aku memutuskan menyusul kalian ke sini, untung aku masih mendapat cottage di sebelah cottage kalian, jadi Jongin bisa dekat kalau memutuskan mampir malam-malam." Diliriknya Jongin dengan tatapan menggoda, "Iya kan sayang?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, hanya terkekeh geli, lalu mengarahkan Kyungsoo untuk mencoba berenang ke tepian yang lebih dalam, "Ayo Kyungsoo, berenanglah, aku akan berjaga di sebelahmu."

Darah Kyungsoo naik ke kepala. Jongin tampak tidak kaget melihat Luhan menyusul kesini. Jangan-jangan semua yang dikatakannya bohong, jangan-jangan Jongin sering mengajak Luhan ke sini untuk bermalam, melihat Luhan begitu luwes dan tampak terbiasa memasuki bagian pantai pribadi di cottage yang selalu di sewa Jongin kalau mereka kemari. Dan semalam, Jongin tidak pulang ke kamarnya, apakah jangan-jangan namja itu menginap di tempat Luhan?

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar ketika dia menghentakkan tangan Jongin dengan kasar, "Jangan dekat-dekat! Aku bisa sendiri!" serunya kasar.

Jongin berdiri di sana, menatap Kyungsoo yang memalingkan muka tak mau menatapnya, "Kenapa Kyungsoo? Kau tampak marah, apakah karena Luhan menyusul kemari? Jangan pedulikan dia, dia memang suka mengikutiku kemanapun mengingat dia sangat terobsesi padaku," gumam Jongin pelan, mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Luhan yang sudah mulai berenang ke tengah dengan elegan, melambaikan tangannya dan mengajak Jongin bergabung bersamanya.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau mau menghabiskan waktu dengan simpananmu. Tetapi sungguh suatu penghinaan kalau kau mengajaknya ke sini, saat kau sedang bersamaku!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajaknya ke sini, dia sendiri yang bilang tadi menyusul kita kemari, dia menginap di cottage sebelah, lalu kau pikir aku harus berbuat apa? Mengusirnya?"

_Kau bisa mengusirnya dari pantai ini! _Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati, ingin rasanya dia memukuli dada Jongin dengan marah. Tetapi itu tidak dilakukannya, dia menahan dirinya sekuat tenaga, menghembuskan napasnya panjang-panjang. Rasa sakit itu mulai menyeruak ke dadanya, rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang menakutkan.

"Aku sangat membencimu. Pernikahan ini seperti neraka untukku!" Kyungsoo menggeram marah, meninggalkan Jongin yang tertegun mendengar perkataannya, lalu dengan nekat masuk ke air menyelam ke dalam lautan, dan berenang ke tengah, menjauhi Jongin.

Semula biasa saja, Kyungsoo merasakan berenang di laut ternyata sangat menyenangkan, berbeda ketika berenang di kolam renang. Disini dia harus bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan hempasan ombak yang membawa tubuhnya mengikutinya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menikmatinya, senang ketika dia bisa menjauh dari pasangan tak tahu malu itu, Jongin dan Luhan yang mungkin sedang bercengkerama di sana, dia berenang makin jauh, dan jauh... Sampai kemudian dia merasakan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit menyengat di kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku.

_Kakinya kram lagi!_

Dengan panik Kyungsoo berusaha menjejak, menyadari dia sudah berada jauh di tengah sehingga pasir sudah tidak bisa digapai oleh kakinya. Kyungsoo mulai tenggelam dengan sebelah kaki kram dan sakit setengah mati. Tidak bisa berteriak.

_Jongin!_

Teriaknya panik dalam hati sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

**To be continue... **


	9. Chapter 9

**Perjanjian Hati**

Hellow readerdeul. Banyak yang kecewa ya karna chap kemarin ngga ada nc dan chansoo win. So sorryyyyyy tapi mau gimana lagi, Black juga tadinya mikir kalo kaisoo yang menang eh chansoo shipper menyerang dengan semangat mereka wkwk ^^ Yang non chansoo shipper, jangan bersedih ya, nanti kapan2 Black bikinin remake kaisoo lagi atau pairing fav kalian~ Kalau masalah nc, di chap ini Black tambahin khusus buat kalian ^^ tapi ngga janji hot loh yaa, ngga janji bagus juga soalnya Black baru pertama kali bikin nc nihhh. Ada juga yang tanya fanfic ini apdet tiap kapan. Black apdet setiap Black ada hari kosong atau santai dan ngga bisa janjiin selalu fast apdet karena Black juga ada urusan sekolah dan tugas yang numpuk. Tapi Black usahain apdet ngga terlalu lama deh. Happy reading and review, guys...

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Kyungsoo merasakan napasnya sesak ketika air laut mulai menenggelamkannya, asin yang panas memasuki tubuhnya, membuatnya megap-megap mencoba meminta pertolongan untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu semuanya hampir terasa gelap.

Lalu lengan kuat itu mengangkatnya, menempelkan tubuh lemasnya ke dada telanjangnya yang keras. Aroma itu… Aroma parfum yang sangat dikenalnya... Jongin? Kyungsoo tersenyum dalam hati, menyadari Jongin telah menyelamatkannya. Lalu kesadarannya hilang.

* * *

Ketika terbangun, Kyungsoo ada di rumah sakit. Yang dirasakan pertama kali adalah pusing dan kehilangan orientasi, lalu dia mengenali wajah itu, eommanya dan Minhyuk di belakangnya. Yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan menatapnya dengan cemas.

Dia terbangun dan langsung terbatuk-batuk, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, Eomma Kyungsoo berusaha menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo untuk membantunya, sementara Minhyuk berlari keluar untuk memanggil dokter.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, dimana Jongin? Itu yang terpikir olehnya pertama kali. Bukankah waktu itu Jongin yang menyelamatkannya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak ada? Tiba-tiba sebersit rasa kecewa memenuhi dirinya.

Minhyuk masuk kembali dengan dokter dan Krystal yang mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya. Dokter memeriksa Kyungsoo sejenak lalu pergi dan tampak becakap-cakap dengan eomma Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk, sementara Krystal duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Syukurlah Kyungsoo eonni, eonni sudah sadar, kami cemas sekali menanti di sini." Krystal duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tetap memandang ke sekeliling, masih susah berbicara. _Dimana Jongin? _pikirnya.

Krystal sepertinya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, dia tersenyum.

"Jongin oppa sedang membeli kopi di bawah. Kami yang memaksanya supaya menyingkir karena seharian dia seperti orang gila, mondar mandir di koridor, keluar masuk kamar, menunggumu sadar."

Jongin mencemaskannya sampai seperti itu? benarkah? Sejenak dada Kyungsoo membuncah oleh perasaan hangat.

Lalu dia teringat akan kejadian sebelum dia tenggelam, kedatangan Luhan, sikap acuh tak acuh Jongin ketika Luhan terang-terangan menggodanya, dan kemudian kemarahan Kyungsoo yang kekanak-kanakan.

Astaga, kenapa dia marah? Kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan terhadap Jongin, dia tidak perlu semarah itu. Omong kosong kalau Luhan memang tidak menghargai keberadaannya, seharusnya hal itu tidak akan mengganggunya kalau dia tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa kepada Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah malu menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakan sikapnya sebelum tenggelam, Jongin pasti menertawakannya, karena dia seolah menunjukkan kalau dia cemburu berat kepada Luhan.

"Jongin oppa tampak sangat menyesal karena Kyungso eonni sampai tenggelam." Krystal menyambung, tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Lalu pintu terbuka dan Jongin masuk, namja itu langsung menghampiri Dokter dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, dan setelah dokter pergi, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang. Krystal, yang melihat eomma Kyungsoo serta Minhyuk melangkah keluar, langsung ikut berpamitan keluar dulu, memberi kesempatan kepada Jongin berduaan dengan Kyungsoo.

Namja itu tampak letih. Kyungsoo menyimpulkan. _Apakah karena dirinya?_

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Jongin menarik kursi mendekat dan duduk di samping ranjang, mengamati Kyungsoo dengan cermat.

"Gwaenchana." jawab Kyungsoo pelan, suaranya masih serak dan tenggorokannya masih sakit. Tetapi secara keseluruhan dia baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae," suara Jongin berbisik, "Aku memaksamu berenang. Pada akhirnya aku tidak menjagamu."

_Karena aku yang lari darimu, karena aku cemburu dan kekanak-kanakan_. Kyungsoo mendesah dalam hati, tetapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Dia hanya menggeleng lemah. Jongin tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kyungsoo, lalu menghela napas.

"Aku… Kau bilang pernikahan ini seperti di neraka." mata Jongin tampak muram, "Aku tidak menyadari kalau kau begitu tersiksa dengan pernikahan ini. Karena aku… Karena aku sendiri mungkin bisa dikatakan menikmatinya." namja itu mendesah, lalu seolah tidak tahan duduk lama disitu dia berdiri dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celananya, "Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita bicarakan perihal perceraian. Aku akan memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menjelaskan kepada semuanya. Memang tidak adil menahanmu ke dalam pernikahan sandiwara ini."

Jongin mendekat ke tepi ranjang, lalu membungkuk dan tanpa dinyana, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Cepat sembuh ya." bisiknya pelan sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertegun tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Perasaannya berkecamuk, dan dia bingung harus bagaimana.

* * *

_Perceraian._

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Bukankah itu jalan keluar yang terbaik dari pernikahan sandiwara ini? Dari awal mereka menikah untuk mencegah perjodohan yang dilakukan eomma Jongin untuk Jongin dan Krystal, demi kebahagiaan adik-adik mereka. Dan memang benar, setelah eomma Jongin meninggal, tidak ada yang perlu dipertahankan dari pernikahan ini.

Tetapi meskipun ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa ini tidak benar. Hatinya memberontak ketika mendengar kata perceraian, dan itu karena alasan yang tidak dia tahu. _Kenapa? _Kenapa dia tidak menginginkan perceraian? Apakah itu karena dia merasa nyaman menjadi isteri Jongin, dan ingin terus menjadi isterinya. Apakah sebenarnya... Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah jatuh cinta kepada namja itu?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya ketika gemuruh perasaannya membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Jatuh cintakah dia kepada Jongin? Kyungsoo tidak berpengalaman dalam hal jatuh cinta. Dia hanya pernah satu kali menyerahkan hatinya kepada namja. Kepada Joonmyun, dan itupun dia telah dilukai sedemikian rupa.

Perasaannya sekarang kepada Jongin berbeda, bukan perasaan berbunga-bunga, jantung berdegup kencang ataupun terasa melayang-layang ketika membayangkan Joonmyun seperti dulu. Perasaannya kepada Jongin ini tumbuh dengan pelan seiring berjalannya waktu. Muncul ketika menyadari betapa sayangnya Jongin kepada adik dan eommanya, muncul ketika dia merengkuh Jongin yang rapuh menangis dalam pelukannya, muncul dari kebersamaan mereka ketika Jongin tanpa ragu menopangnya ketika dia butuh dorongan, muncul di setiap detiknya bersama namja itu. Dan mungkin inilah cinta, karena dia merasakan cemburu luar biasa atas kehadiran Luhan.

_Oh astaga. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Jongin._

Tapi bagaimana sekarang? Karena dorongan cemburu yang kekanak-kanakan, dia telah mengatakan kepada Jongin bahwa pernikahannya seperti di neraka. Padahal sesungguhnya, dia bahagia. Dia bahagia.

Haruskah dia mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Jongin? Tapi perasaan Jongin kepadanya sangat misterius. Namja itu mengatakan bahwa dia menikmati pernikahan mereka. Tidak lebih. Belum lagi kejadian malam itu, yang menunjukkan bahwa ketertarikan Jongin kepadanya hanya sekedar nafsu.

Ataukah jangan-jangan... Jongin memang menginginkan perceraian ini? Karena ada Luhan? Karena dia merindukan kebebasannya bercinta dengan semua yeoja tanpa harus dibebani tanggung jawab kepada seorang isteri?

Benak Kyungsoo dipenuhi berbagai pikiran, membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

* * *

Pagi itu Kyungsoo pulang dari rumah sakit, Jongin yang menjemputnya di-jam makan siang, masih mengenakan jas kerja yang membuatnya tampak elegan dan begitu tampan. Mereka diam dalam perjalanan pulang.

Mereka masuk ke kamar dan Kyungsoo duduk di pinggiran ranjang, menatap Jongin yang meletakkan tas-tas berisi pakaian Kyungsoo ke depan meja rias.

"Kau tidak berangkat kerja lagi?"

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum, "Tidak, aku tidak kembali lagi. Aku pikir mungkin kau perlu ditemani hari ini."

Kyungsoo mendesah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa istirahat dan tidur seharian."

"Aku sudah memintakan izin ke TK tempatmu mengajar," Jongin termenung, "Kau akan bosan kalau berbaring seharian disini tanpa teman, jadi aku akan menemanimu. Krystal masih kuliah sampai sore, dan aku juga sudah meminta eomma untuk sementara tinggal di sini menemanimu besok kalau aku bekerja dan rumah kosong sementara kau masih harus istirahat di rumah, beliau baru bisa menginap disini nanti malam, aku sudah menyuruh supir menjemput beliau."

"Gomawo, Jongin." bisik Kyungsoo dengan tulus.

Jongin tersenyum, lalu duduk di sofa di sudut kamar, menatap Kyungsoo dengan miris.

"Kita harus mulai mempersiapkan bagaimana menjelaskan kepada mereka semua kalau kita akan berpisah."

_Kenapa kau tampak sangat ingin segera berpisah denganku?_

Hati Kyungsoo dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuatnya pedih, tetapi dia tidak mampu mengutarakannya.

"Mungkin kita harus mengutarakan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka," gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Krystal akan mengamuk kepadaku. Dia pasti berpikir aku sudah menodaimu, mengingat reputasiku selama ini."

"Aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya," Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Bahwa kau berlaku bagai malaikat terhadapku setiap malam."

"Malaikat?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan misteriusnya lagi, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi tertahankan, "Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin perceraian ini terjadi, apalagi dalam waktu-waktu dekat."

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegup, merasakan harapan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Jongin tidak menginginkan perpisahan dengannya? Apakah itu karena Jongin ingin bersamanya? Jongin...mencintainya?"

"Wae?" suara Kyungsoo serak oleh antisipasi.

"Kalau kita bercerai kau akan menyandang janda di usia muda, diceraikan hanya dalam beberapa bulan pernikahan... Aku namja, beban sosialku tidak akan seberat dirimu," Jongin mendesah, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Itulah alasanku menunda-nunda perihal pernikahan ini."

Tetapi kau tidak mencintaiku. Kyungsoo mendesah lagi dalam hati. Seandainya kau bilang kau tidak menginginkan perpisahan karena kau mencintaiku, aku akan mengaku kalau aku mencintaimu...

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lelah dengan sandiwara ini." Kyungsoo mendesah, akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin perceraian?" Jongin menatapnya lurus-lurus, "Apakah kau tidak bahagia?"

_Bukankah kau yang menginginkan perceraian? _Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati. Tetapi lalu memalingkan muka, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku minta maaf kalau sudah membuat hidupmu bagai di neraka. Sungguh aku tidak berencana menyiksamu seperti itu. Kau mungkin ingin bebas dan menemukan cinta sejatimu di luar sana, dan itu tidak akan terjadi kalau kau masih terikat sebagai isteriku." Jongin mendesah, "Aku tidak berhak menghalangi kebahagiaanmu."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tak sanggup lagi mendengar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jongin tampak cemas melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing." jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Pusing dan patah hati, pastinya.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya dan beranjak pergi.

"Yah… Istirahatlah, kita bicarakan nanti kalau kondisimu sudah lebih baik. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, aku ada di ruang kerjaku." namja itu beranjak dan meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Eommanya datang di sore harinya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin. Sang eomma mengurusnya dengan baik, membantunya mandi dan menyuapinya, lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menatapnya prihatin.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, sayang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, eomma." Dia menghela napas dengan sedih. Memikirkan ke depannya. Bagaimanakah perasaan eommanya kalau tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan bercerai? Eommanya pasti sedih luar biasa, belum lagi kalau eommanya mengetahui bahwa pernikahan ini hanyalah sandiwara semata. Kyungsoo meringis, tiba-tiba merasa takut akan masa depan yang akan dihadapinya.

Sang eomma rupanya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo, dia menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau tampak kesakitan."

Kyungsoo langsung mencoba tersenyum kepada eommanya, "Tidak apa-apa eomma, aku… Aku sedikit pusing."

"Berbaringlah." eommanya mendorongnya berbaring dan menyelimutinya, "Tak kusangka kau akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti dulu, hampir tenggelam karena kakimu kram. Tetapi untunglah Jongin sigap menolongmu sehingga kau tidak celaka."

"Jongin juga yang membuatku mencoba berenang." Kyungsoo cemberut mengingat pemaksaan Jongin waktu itu.

"Tetapi dia sangat menyesal. Kau tidak tahu betapa paniknya dia ketika kau belum sadar. Dia terus menerus menggenggam tanganmu, terus menerus merapalkan kata maaf bagaikan mantra." eommanya tersenyum lembut, "Eomma senang dengan pernikahanmu ini nak, kau tampak bahagia dan Jongin sangat bertanggung jawab dan mencintaimu. Pernikahan ini tampaknya benar-benar menjadi lembaran baru untukmu, membuatmu melupakan masa lalu. Bahkan Minhyuk cerita bahwa kau datang ke pernikahan Joonmyun dengan tegar, didampingi oleh Jongin."

Kyungsoo memalingkan muka. Tak tega membayangkan perasaan eommanya nanti kalau mengetahui semuanya, "Iya eomma, Jongin mengantarku datang ke pesta pernikahan Joonmyun dan menghadapi semuanya, menghadapinya, menghadapi isterinya, menghadapi eommanya dan keluarganya."

"Dan sekarang bagaimana perasaanmu mengenai itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, "Lega eomma. Ternyata aku sudah benar-benar melepaskan Joonmyun."

"Tentu saja." sang eomma tertawa, "Kau kan sudah bersuami, dan suamimu seratus kali lebih baik daripada Joonmyun." gumam eommanya menggoda.

Kyungsoo ingin menanggapi candaan eommanya itu dengan senyum, tetapi yang berhasil dikeluarkannya hanyalah seringai kecut.

"Untunglah insiden kemarin terjadi ketika kau dalam kondisi belum mengandung." eommanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, "Kalau kau mengandung nanti, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Mengandung?" Kyungsoo menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ya. Setiap pasangan yang bahagia pasti ingin segera mempunyai bayi. Lagipula eomma sudah tidak sabar menimang cucu." gumam eommanya ringan. Tidak menyadari perasaan yang berkecamuk di dada Kyungsoo.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengandung? Mereka tidak pernah melakukan hubungan suami-isteri. Lagipula, sebentar lagi mereka akan bercerai bukan? Dada Kyungsoo sakit membayangkan betapa kecewanya eommanya.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Jongin datang larut malam setelahnya, sepertinya namja itu datang malam-malam, sengaja menunggu setelah Kyungsoo tertidur, dan agak terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih terbangun dan membaca.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kyungsoo menurunkan bukunya, dan menatap Jongin dengan pedih, "Bagaimana kita akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada eommaku? Kepada Minhyuk dan Krystal?"

"Kita akan mencari cara." dengan canggung, Jongin naik ke atas ranjang, dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo, bersandar pada kepala ranjang, "Bagaimanapun juga saat ini akan tiba. Kita membuat perjanjian pernikahan ini dengan sadar, dan sekarang kita harus menghadapi konsekuensinya."

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba buku yang dipegangnya terasa tidak menarik lagi. Diletakkannya buku itu dan lalu berbaring. Jongin menyusulnya kemudian. Lama mereka berbaring di kegelapan, dengan mata nyalang dan pikiran yang berkecamuk di benak masing-masing.

* * *

Ketika keadaanya membaik dan sudah diperbolehkan masuk kerja, Kyungsoo langsung mengunjungi Garden Cafe itu sepulangnya kerja di sore hari, dia sangat merindukan cokelat panas yang bisa menenangkan hatinya.

Seperti biasa, Albert pulalah yang mengantarkan minumannya. Namja itu hampir selalu ada di cafe ini. Cafe ini adalah rumahnya, katanya. Dia tinggal di lantai dua cafe ini seorang diri karena kehilangan isteri dan anaknya dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Sejak itu dia menjadi pengurus cafe ini karena kebetulan pemilik cafe ini mengenalnya sejak dulu, dan menyibukkan diri menjadi pelayan cafe ini.

"Lama sekali kau tidak muncul Kyungsoo, aku sampai berpikir kalau kau mulai bosan dengan cokelat panas kami."

Kyungsoo tertawa, menerima cangkir yang berisi cokelat yang masih mengepul itu dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah bosan kemari. Cokelat di sini paling enak di dunia." jawabnya, membuat Albert terkekeh.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Aku harap kau sudah menyelesaikan segala permasalahan di sana."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung berubah sedih, "Semua tidak berjalan seperti yang semestinya, Albert... Mungkin keputusan akhirnya adalah kami akan berpisah."

"Apa?" Albert setengah berseru, menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Kau akan berpisah dengan Jongin? Apakah kau serius? Kalian sepertinya pasangan yang sangat cocok."

Mereka memang beberapa kali makan malam di cafe ini kalau Jongin kebetulan ada waktu dan menjemputnya sepulang kerja. Dan tentu saja di depan umum, mereka berpura-pura seperti pasangan bahagia yang mesra. Mungkin hal itu juga yang ditangkap Albert selama ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih, "Hubungan kami sangat rumit Albert, saking rumitnya sampai kami tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk saling bertemu."

Albert menatap Kyungsoo menyelidik, "Apakah ada orang ketiga di antara kalian?"

Bayangan Luhan langsung terlintas di benak Kyungsoo. Membuat rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang dadanya. Luhan yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. Kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Luhan. Dan meskipun Jongin mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa antara dirinya dengan Luhan, bahwa hubungan mereka sudah berakhir sejak lama, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa ragu.

"Ada seorang yeoja dari masa lalu. Dia sangat cantik," Kyungsoo tercenung.

"Apakah Jongin berselingkuh darimu?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo membantah cepat, "Jongin tidak berselingkuh, tetapi yeoja itu tidak berhenti mengejarnya dan aku takut... Aku takut…" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut pada akhirnya Jongin akan tergoda."

Albert terkekeh, "Itu berarti kau cemburu dan jika kau cemburu berarti ada cinta di dalamnya." suara Albert berubah serius, "Apakah kau mencintai suamimu, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tertegun lama mendengar pertanyaan Albert. Apakah dia mencintai Jongin? Jongin yang begitu kuat sekaligus rapuh? Jongin yang penuh kasih sayang dan siap menopangnya ketika dia membutuhkan?

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, "Ya Albert. Aku mencintai suamiku. Sangat."

Albert tersenyum, "Kalau begitu perjuangkanlah pernikahanmu. Kau tahu kata-kataku tentang cokelat dan pernikahan? Bahwa kepahitan cokelat bisa menjadi nikmat dengan takaran gula dan susu yang pas? Dalam pernikahan, cintalah bumbu penyedap itu. Selama kau masih punya cinta, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memaniskan pernikahanmu." Albert menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lembut sebelum melangkah pergi, "Berjuanglah, jangan menyerah begitu saja." gumamnya.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo pulang malam itu, Suasana rumah sunyi senyap, dengan pelan dia menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Jas Jongin tampak tersampir di kursi di kamar itu, menunjukkan kalau namja itu sudah pulang dan berada di suatu tempat di rumah ini. Kyungsoo teringat perkataan Albert tentang mempertahankan pernikahan.

Dia memang punya cinta untuk pernikahan ini. Tetapi apakah Jongin juga mempunyainya?

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, dia tidak akan tahu kalau dia tidak menanyakannya. Setidaknya kalau ternyata cinta Kyungsoo bertepuk sebelah tangan, dia tidak meninggalkan pernikahan ini dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya.

Rumah tampak lengang, tidak ada siapapun di sana. Para pelayan mungkin sedang sibuk di dapur. Dan Jongin...mungkin ada di ruangan kerjanya.

Kyungsoo melangkah menuruni tangga dengan pelan, kemudian tertegun ketika berada di ruang tamu dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ada mobil warna kuning cerah yang diparkir di halaman. Apakah Jongin sedang menerima tamu?

Kyungsoo melangkah penuh ingin tahu ke ruang kerja Jongin, terdengar suara percakapan samar-samar di sana. Pintu ruang kerja tidak tertutup sepenuhnya sehingga suara di dalam masih bisa keluar. Itu suara yeoja... Suara Luhan!

_Oh Ya ampun! Bahkan yeoja itu masih mengejar kemari, di rumah Jongin. Bertamu pada malam hari pula, dengan kemungkinan Kyungsoo sudah ada di keterlaluan!_

Tetapi kemudian, percakapan yang terdengar olehnya membuatnya tertegun.

* * *

"Apakah tujuanmu pada akhirnya tercapai?" itu suara Luhan dengan ciri khas genit dan bercampur logat kebarat-baratannya.

"Tidak. Belum. Dan aku masih membutuhkan bantuanmu." itu suara Jongin, terdengar tegas dan dingin.

"Ah, Jongin yang keras hati ternyata masih membutuhkan bantuanku." Luhan terdengar terkekeh geli, lalu suaranya merendah sensual, "Seperti malam itu, ketika kau menyusuhku menyusul ke cottage tempatmu berada, tepat setelah kau bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo... Ternyata aku masih berguna juga untuk menyenangkanmu."

_Jongin yang menyuruh Luhan menyusul ke cottage itu? _Jadi bukan Luhan yang menyusul dengan inisiatifnya sendiri karena obsesinya terhadap Jongin?

Wajah Kyungsoo memucat. Astaga, betapa keterlaluannya Jongin. Pada satu titik dia merayu Kyungsoo karena terdorong nafsu di atas ranjang dan ketika Kyungsoo menolaknya, dengan mudahnya Jongin memanggil yeoja lain untuk memuaskan nafsunya!

Kyungsoo mungkin telah salah menilai Jongin, namja ini bermoral bejat, dia tidak seharusnya mencintai Jongin!

"Kyungsoo?" suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo yang berdiri terpaku di pintu terlonjak dari lamunannya, "Sudah sejak kapan kau ada di situ?"

Suara Kyungsoo bergetar karena emosi, "Sudah sejak aku mendengar betapa tidak bermoralnya dirimu!" Ditatapnya Jongin yang terpaku dengan tatapan cemas dan Luhan yang memandangnya dengan senyuman aneh berganti-ganti, "Aku menginginkan perceraian. Segera." air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Tidak! Jongin tidak boleh melihatnya menangis!

Dengan segera, dia membalikkan badan, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi Jongin bergerak cepat dan meraih tangannya, menahannya dengan keras.

"Tunggu dulu!" serunya marah, "Kau salah paham! Biar aku jelaskan."

"Menjelaskan apa?" Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya, "Aku mendengar sendiri, ternyata kau yang menyuruh Luhan menyusulmu ke pantai itu. Bukan Luhan yang mengejarmu! Aku jijik kepadamu Jongin! Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, padahal status kita masih suami isteri. Setidaknya kau harus menghormatiku, meskipun pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara!" Kyungsoo berteriak tidak peduli ada Luhan di sana, mendengar semuanya. _Toh pernikahan ini akan berakhir bukan?_

"Kau salah paham! Aku tidak menyuruh Luhan menyusul untuk menidurinya!" Jongin berseru setengah emosi, "Aku menyuruhnya untuk membantuku! _Untuk membuatmu cemburu!"_

Apa? Kyungsoo tertegun. Pernyataan terakhir Jongin…Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Jongin meminta Luhan membantu membuatnya cemburu? Kenapa Jongin melakukannya? Ditatapnya Luhan yang melihat pertengkaran mereka sambil mengangkat alis dan senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala itu.

"Wah… Wah, sepertinya ini pertengkaran pribadi suami isteri, dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur." Luhan meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di meja, "Seharusnya kau berbangga hati Kyungsoo, seorang Kim Jongin, yang tidak pernah peduli pada seorang yeoja, sampai memohon bantuanku, hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum melangkah pergi, "Dulu aku dan Jongin memang kekasih, tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Kami hanya bersahabat, aku sudah menikah secara rahasia dengan kekasih sejatiku, Oh Sehun, bahkan Jongin yang menjadi saksi pernikahan kami. Aku berutang kepada Jongin, karena itulah aku setuju untuk membantunya."

Luhan lalu melempar senyum kepada Jongin, "Sepertinya sampai di sini aku bisa membantumu, Jongin chagi. Semoga kau bisa membereskan masalah rumah tanggamu dengan baik dan berujung bahagia." lalu yeoja itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Kyungsoo tertegun, menatap kepergian Luhan, lalu berbalik menatap Jongin dengan marah, dihempaskannya tangan Jongin yang masih menahan tangannya, kali ini Jongin menyerah dan melepaskannya. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan di depan ruang kerja Jongin.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, lalu melangkah memasuki ruangan kerjanya, "Duduklah, dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Tanpa suara Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin dan duduk di sofa ruang kerja itu, di depan Jongin.

"Jelaskan padaku." gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar ketika Jongin tetap tidak bersuara.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku meminta bantuan Luhan untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Kenapa?" sela Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Karena aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku."

"Lalu apa tujuanmu? Apakah untuk memuaskan ego namjamu ketika isterimu cemburu kepadamu?" gumam Kyungsoo jengkel. Sialan! Semua ini direncanakan dan dia terpancing dengan mudahnya. Mungkin Jongin dan Luhan menertawakan sikapnya diam-diam di belakangnya. Pemikiran itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Bukan, astaga Kyungsoo, kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk kepadaku?" gumam Jongin marah, "Aku ingin kau cemburu kepadaku karena aku mencintaimu."

Kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar ternganga, itu tadi… Apakah itu pengakuan cinta Jongin kepadanya?

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Yah, semua karena aku mencintaimu, mau dibilang bagaimana lagi. Kau mungkin tidak percaya. Tetapi aku sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sejak di pesta itu, ketika aku melihatmu pertama kali, berdiri dengan cantiknya di sana sendirian. Lalu dengan angkuhnya menolak rayuanku. Aku menyelidiki masa lalumu lebih karena aku ingin tahu tentangmu, bukan karena kau adalah noona Minhyuk. Dan aku semakin mencintaimu ketika tahu kisahmu, masa lalumu bersama Joonmyun, segalanya..." Jongin mendesah frustrasi, "Kau mungkin tidak akan percaya, tetapi bahkan aku menawarkan perjanjian sandiwara gila itu lebih karena aku terdorong oleh perasaanku, daripada akal sehatku. "

Ketika Kyungsoo tetap tidak berkata-kata, Jongin melanjutkan.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu perasaanku semakin dalam. Pernikahan ini adalah saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Ketika aku bangun di pagi hari dan menyadari kau sedang bergelung mencari kehangatan di tubuhku, ketika aku bergegas pulang dari kantor karena tidak sabar bertemu denganmu. Ketika aku menatapmu dan bergumam dalam hati, memanggilmu sebagai isteriku. Aku merasa terlalu bahagia, sehingga menyimpan harapan konyol bahwa pernikahan ini akan berlangsung selamanya."

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat, matanya tampak sedih, "Tetapi aku tidak bisa membacamu. Aku tidak bisa menebak perasaanmu, karena itulah aku meminta Luhan membantuku, untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu kepadaku." Jongin mendesah, "Cara kau memarahi Luhan di makam itu membuatku bahagia luar biasa, kau dengan gigih mempertahankanku. Karena itulah malam itu aku berharap lebih, terlalu percaya diri, aku memutuskan untuk merayumu..." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, "Tetapi kau tahu hasilnya seperti apa bukan? Bukannya merayumu, aku malah menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku hanyalah bajingan yang menyimpan nafsu tak bermoral kepadamu."

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Malam itu aku begitu marah," gumam Jongin, "Aku ingin membuatmu menunjukkan kalau kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepadaku. Dalam kemarahanku aku menelepon Luhan, untuk menyusul ke pantai, untuk memancing cemburumu lagi. Mungkin dengan kehadiran Luhan kau bisa menyadari bahwa kau sebenarnya juga tertarik kepadaku." Jongin tertawa pahit, menertawakan dirinya sendiri, "Pada akhirnya kau malahan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa pernikahan kita bagaikan di neraka untukmu. Dan kemudian aku malahan membuatmu celaka... Oh astaga padahal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengetahui perasanmu kepadaku. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau juga mencintaiku, tetapi kalau kau belum mencintaiku pun

"Bukan salahmu kalau aku tenggelam..." desah Kyungsoo cepat.

Jongin mengangkat bahu, "Jangan membelaku, semua salahku. Aku yang memaksamu mencoba berenang di laut, aku berjanji untuk menjagamu tetapi pada akhirnya kau malah tenggelam. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita, karena itulah aku menyerah. Kau akan kuberikan perpisahan yang sangat kau inginkan itu. Tetapi... Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo, dan aku tidak peduli kau membalas cintaku atau tidak. Aku ingin kau tahu, cintaku ini milikmu, bahkan nanti ketika kita sudah bercerai. Tetapi seandainya kau memberiku kesempatan, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku mencintaimu, lebih dari yang pernah kau tahu."

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Semua informasi ini terlalu mendadak, sekaligus terlalu membahagiakan. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka kalau Jongin menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Bahwa namja itu memupuk perasaannya pelan-pelan, diam-diam dan semakin dalam selama pernikahan mereka.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin bercerai," gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Tetapi kau bilang kau tidak bahagia, karena pernikahan ini seperti di neraka?"

Kyungsoo berdehem, jantungnya berdegup liar, "Itu semua luapan perasaan kekanak-kanakanku, karena aku cemburu."

"Mwo?" suara Jongin menjadi dalam, dan was-was, "Apa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku mengatakan itu karena aku cemburu." kali ini suaranya lebih mantap.

"Dan itu karena...?" suara Jongin semakin tegang, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jantung Jongin berdegup liar, sama sepertinya.

"Karena aku sepertinya juga menyimpan perasaan kepadamu."

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berseru, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah Kyungsoo dan menariknya berdiri menghadapnya, "Katakan sekali lagi! Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Karena aku juga mencintaimu." kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, "Dan terima kasih kepada Luhan, dia memang membantumu, karena kalau tidak ada dia, aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku."

Jongin berseru pelan, lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat-erat. "Ah. Akhirnya Kyungsoo." suara namja itu bergetar, "Kau tidak menyadari betapa seringnya aku mencoba membaca hatimu, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begini kepada yeoja lain sebelumnya. Tidak pernah!"

Dengan lembut, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin, namja itu kini terasa lebih dekat, tanpa penghalang saat mereka sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" gumam Kyungsoo dalam senyuman.

Jongin menatapnya serius. "Tidak ada perceraian. Sudah pasti tidak akan ada!" Jongin menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Kyungsoo, lalu mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, mengecup pipi Kyungsoo, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan kecupan ringan yang lembut. "Suka atau tidak suka kau akan menjadi isteriku selamanya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kau sangat arogan, Kim Jongin."

Namja itu balas tersenyum, "Aku sudah memilikimu sebagai isteriku, dan akan kupertahankan." mata Jongin bersinar sensual dan suaranya menjadi parau, "Mungkin sekarang kita bisa membahas masalah malam pertama dan Kim junior."

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin sambil tertawa, "Apakah hal itu tidak jauh-jauh dari otak kotormu selama ini?"

Jongin tertawa, tawanya lepas, tampak bahagia. "Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya untukku menahan diri tidak menyentuhmu di ranjang itu. Setiap pagi aku bangun dengan nyeri yang menyiksa. Apalagi setelah malam itu. Tetapi saat itu kupikir semua sepadan, karena pada akhirnya aku akan memilikimu."

"Tetapi kau menyerah untuk melepaskanku tadi."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, karena aku ingin kau bahagia." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, lalu mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "Sekarang setelah aku mengetahui perasaanmu kepadaku, jangan harap kau akan kulepaskan."

Kyungsoo membalas kecupan Jongin, sejenak mereka hanyut dalam ciuman yang panas, sampai Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan napas terengah, "Aku merencanakan bulan madu di Paris dengan suasana romantis, tetapi sepertinya aku tidak mau menunggu." matanya bersinar penuh pertanyaan, membuat Kyungsoo terharu sekaligus merasa sangat dihargai.

Ketika Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lembut, Jongin meraih Kyungsoo dan menggendongnya, seolah Kyungsoo begitu ringan di tangannya, "Kalau begitu sekarang." gumamnya penuh hasrat, lalu mengangkat isterinya dan membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

Kyungsoo mengalungkan engannya di leher Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir suaminya.

"Hei nyonya Do, kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya," ucap Jongin dengan seringai lalu menidurkan Kyungsoo di ranjang mereka. Di tutupnya pintu kamar lalu berbalik menatap sang isteri.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian dengan perlahan mendorong tubuh mungil itu untuk berbaring dengan dia di atasnya.

"Gomawo. Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."

Segera diciumnya bibir tebal di hadapannya dengan lembut namun dalam. Ciuman itu mulai terlihat panas saat kedua bibir itu mulai saling memakan dan bertarung. Tangan Jongin dengan cekatan melepas satu persatu kain yang melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo telanjang total. Dilepasnya ciuman itu kemudian memandangi tubuh sang istri kagum.

"Kau sangat indah, Kyungsoo. Kau tau itu?" ucapnya dengan parau sarat akan gairah.

"Ugh jangan lihat aku seperti itu, Kim. Kau membuatku malu," balas Kyungsoo memerah. Tangan kecilnya iya gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya.

"Untuk apa malu?" Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo. "Aku suamimu, bukan?"

Saat itu juga, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyungsoo. Mencium, menghisap serta memberi tanda bahwa Kyungsoo miliknya. Hanya milik Kim Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mendesah menikmati sentuhan bibir Jongin di lehernya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula diam, mulai menjambak kecil rambut Jongin.

Jongin meninggalkan leher Kyungsoo untuk berpindah ke payudara ranum dengan puting coklat yang tegang milik Kyungsoo. Dikecup dan dihisapnya keras puting itu bak bayi yang menyusu pada eommanya dan tangannya yang bebas memelintir dan mencubit puting satunya dengan gemas.

"Kk..kh Jonginh ahh nghh."

BibirJOngin semakin turun ke bawah hingga menacapai titik pusat tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin meniupkan napasnya. Seketika tubuh Kyungsoo mengejang nikmat dan geli. Kewanitaanya terasa gatal dan ingin dimasuki sesuatu.

"Indah. Kau benar-benar indah, Kyungsoo."

Lidahnya ia julurkan guna merasakan titik pusat kenikmatan istrinya tersebut. Ke atas dan ke bawah kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Jongin sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Dia ingin istrinya sekarang juga tapi Jongin belum mempersiapkan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bisa kesakitan nanti.

"Hiyaah! Ahh~ Hen..hentikan angh Jonginh." Kyungsoo merapatkan pahanya, Kepalanya menengadah ke atas tidak kuat menerima gelombang kenikmatan pada kewanitaanya. "Ahh a..aku mau keluarh aah~"

"Nikmat," ucap Jongin setelah menelan cairan milik Kyungsoo.

Ditahannya paha Kyungsoo supaya melebar. Satu jari mulai Jongin masukkan ke dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Ditatapnya mata pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau jarimu. Aku ingin milikmu Jongin yang masuk ke dalam milikku." Kyungsoo berucap dengan wajah sayu penuh gairah.

"Tapi kau bisa kesakitan jika aku tidak menyiapkanmu, Soo."

"_It's okay._ Selama itu dirimu aku tidak apa." Kyungsoo bangun untuk duduk. Tangannya meraih kemeja yang masih melekat pada tubuh suami tampannya. "Biar aku lepaskan."

Jongin terdiam selama Kyungsoo melepaskan kain di tubuhnya satu persatu hingga ia telanjang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tersadar saat Kyungsoo menciumi leher hingga dadanya.

"Kau bekerja dengan baik, istriku. Maka terima hadiahmua."

Jongin menyeringai lalu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo untuk kembali berbaring sambil menciumnya dalam dan panas. Diambilnya kaki Kyungsoo untuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Kemudian menahan tubuhnya sendiri dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai menuntun kejantanannya yang keras ke depan bibir kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Gigit bibirku jika sakit atau kau boleh memintaku berhenti saat itu juga. Saranghae," bisik Jongin di sela ciumannya pada Kyungsoo.

Dengan perlahan, di dorong kejantanannya untuk memasuki kewanitaan Kyungsoo. _Kh. Sial, ketat sekali,_ batin Jongin meringis nikmat.

"Ngh.."

Melihat raut kesakitan di wajah istrinya, Jongin semakin pelan memasukkan miliknya. Sedikit demi sedikit kejantanannya masuk hingga setengah. Ada sebuah dinding yang menahannya semakin masuk. Selaput keperawanan Kyungsoo. Ditembusnya dalam sekali hentak hingga seluruh kejantanannya masuk sempurna. Dialah yang pertama untuk Kyungsoo.

"Akh! Ugh.. hiks.. ngh." Kyungsoo merasa kewanitaannya dirobek menjadi dua. Sakit. Sungguh. Digigitnya bantal yang berada di sampingnya guna menahan perih dan isakan. Ia tidak mau membuat Jongin khawatir.

"Uljima. Mianhae, mian. Kalau sangat sakit, kita bisa menghentikannya," ucap Jongin seraya menghapus air mata di sudut mata bulat istrinya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Dilepasnya bantal yang digigitnya lalu menatap mata Jongin. "Lanjutkan."

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo sambil mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur secara perlahan. Lama kelamaan gerakkan pelan itu berubah menjadi cepat dan keras. Tepat menumbuk titik terdalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Jo..jonginh disituhh Angh~ ah ah," desah Kyungsoo melengkungkan badannya ke atas.

Jongin menggeram nikmat karena kewanitaan Kyungsoo menjepit kejantannya erat. Jongin terus menghentakkan miliknya semakin dalam dan keras. Perutnya mengejang. Dia akan segera datang.

"Jonginh~ a..khuh ingin keluar ah!"

"Bersama Kyungsoo kh.. Kita keluarkan bersama."

Setelah merasa jika ia sudah berada di ujung, Jongin langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya dalam dan mengeluarkannya hasratnya. Bersama Kyungsoo.

"Jongin! / Akh!"

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya menikmati masa datangnya kemudian menjatukan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Diusapnya pipi gembul istrinya yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo. Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."

"Nado gomawo, Kim. Saranghae."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan bahagia, tak pernah disangkanya pernikahan sandiwara karena perjanjian ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir menjadi penyatuan hati, menjadi perjanjian hati.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, tidak ini bukan akhir. Ini adalah awal segalanya, bisa dibayangkannya dia dan Jongin bergandengan di usia senja, menatap wajah anak cucu mereka dengan bahagia.

Tuhan memang selalu memberikan skenario misterius bagi umatnya. Dulu dia pernah begitu mencintai Joonmyun hingga merasa tidak mampu mencintai namja lain. Tetapi kemudian Tuhan memberikan Jongin untuknya, yang dicintainya dengan begitu saja. Yang juga mencintainya dengan begitu saja.

Dan dia yakin bahwa mereka akan bahagia sampai akhir. Karena mereka saling mencintai, dan hati mereka sudah saling berjanji.

**END**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perjanjian Hati**

**EPILOG**

**A story about Jongin and Kyungsoo**

**Flawlessblack present..**

Pagi hari yang mendung, hujan rintik-rintik turun di luar sana, membuat suasana pagi gelap dan temaram. Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya sampai ke pundak, merasa lelah dan mengantuk luar biasa.

Lalu dia merasakan lengan itu melingkari pinggangnya, lengan yang kuat, memeluknya dengan posesif. Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, membuka matanya pelan dan menunduk melihat lengan itu, kesadarannya kembali... Itu lengan Jongin, suaminya.

Suaminya. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah dan dadanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Jongin benar-benar telah menjadi suaminya yang sesungguhnya, semalam. Ingatannya melayang kepada malam sebelumnya dimana Jongin berlaku sangat lembut kepadanya, menyentuhnya dengan hati-hati dan penuh penghormatan, lalu Jongin memberinya pengalaman luar biasa dan membuat mereka benar-benar menjadi suami isteri.

Lengan Jongin yang memeluknya bergerak, lelaki itu rupanya terbangun dan langsung mengecup pipi Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan lembut.

"Selamat pagi." bisiknya serak di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malumalu kepada Jongin, "Selamat pagi juga."

Jongin melirik ke arah hujan yang mulai turun dengan deras di luar, "Hari ini hari minggu dan diawali dengan hujan yang turun deras." lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya, "Sepertinya kita akan berada di atas ranjang seharian."

Kyungsoo sempat tertawa geli ketika Jongin menariknya setengah menggoda ke dalam pelukannya dan menciuminya. Dan memang benar, mereka baru turun dari ranjang lama sekali sesudahnya.

* * *

Ketika Kyungsoo dan Jongin turun untuk makan siang dan melewatkan sarapan, mereka bertemu dengan Krystal dan Minhyuk yang sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati makan siang mereka. Minhyuk memang sengaja datang untuk menjemput Krystal ke sebuah acara kampus di hari minggu.

Krystal mengangkat alisnya melihat pasangan itu dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku pikir kalian tidak akan bangun seharian." gumamnya penuh arti, membuat pipi Kyungsoo merah padam karena malu.

Jongin hanya terkekeh menanggapinya dan merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo erat-erat, "Kau tidak boleh protes, kami kan masih bisa disebut pengantin baru."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berbisik pelan sambil menyikut pinggang suaminya pelan, membuat Jongin tergelak dan Krystal serta Minhyuk ikut tertawa.

Masih tersenyum Jongin menarikkan kursi makan untuk Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka lalu makan bersama.

"Eomma di rumah sendirian?" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Minhyuk, memikirkan eommanya dan tiba-tiba ingin tersenyum, eommanya akan sangat bahagia dengan perkembangan ini, bahwa Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar-benar berbahagia dalam arti yang sesungguhnya.

"Eomma ada acara dengan ibu-ibu sekitar rumah, tadi aku sudah mengajaknya ke sini tetapi dia tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji akan datang ke acara itu."

"Oh." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan memusatkan perhatiannya kembali kepada makanannya.

"Kami akan berbulan madu ke Paris." gumam Jongin memecah keheningan.

Krystal yang menanggapi pertama dengan senyum lebarnya, "Akhirnya kalian berbulan madu juga." desahnya.

"Kapan, Kyungsoo eonni?" tanyanya bersemangat.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, dia sendiri tidak tahu rencana ini, dia memang mendengar Jongin sempat mengatakannya kemarin, tetapi dipikirnya waktu itu Jongin masih akan melakukannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan penuh pertanyaan, "Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabnya kepada Krystal, "Memangnya kita akan berbulan madu kapan Jongin?"

Jongin tersenyum penuh rahasia, "Segera." gumamnya, "Minggu depan."

Krystal tersenyum makin lebar, "Dan kuharap kalian membawakanku oleh-oleh calon keponakan sepulangnya kalian dari sana."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengarnya, dan Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan kepada kalian," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan, ketika Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin melanjutkan. "Aku harap kalian tidak marah kepada kami."

Krystal dan Minhyuk saling bertukar pandang, lalu menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Tentang apa, oppa?" gumam Krystal penasaran.

"Tentang pernikahan kami." Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Semula kami menikah hanya berdasarkan perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?" kali ini Minhyuk yang menyela, menatap Kyungsoo dengan was-was.

Jongin mengangguk dan menatap Minhyuk dengan serius, "Jangan menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena berbohong kepada kalian selama ini, sebenarnya akulah yang mengusulkan perjanjian ini kepadanya." Dia menghela napas, "Kau mungkin belum tahu Minhyuk karena aku yakin Krystal tidak cerita kepadamu... Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah anak angkat keluarga ini, bahwa aku dan Krystal tidak ada hubungan darah. Jadi karena ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga, Eomma kami ingin menjodohkan kami. Aku dan Krystal ke dalam sebuah pernikahan. Tentu saja waktu itu eomma kami belum mengenalmu, Minhyuk."

Minhyuk menoleh kepada Krystal dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya, dan Krystal mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Jongin.

"Aku berpikir aku tidak mungkin menikahi Krystal, dia sudah kuanggap seperti adik kandungku sendiri, dan aku yakin begitu pula sebaliknya." Jongin melempar senyum kepada Krystal. "Kami berdua sangat ingin menolak pernikahan ini, tetapi mengingat kondisi eomma waktu itu, kami sangat bingung dan tidak ingin membuat eomma kecewa. Aku juga pusing memikirkan jalan keluar dari polemik ini, sampai kemudian kau membawa Kyungsoo ke pesta itu dan mengenalkannya sebagai noonamu." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, menatap mata isterinya dengan lembut, "Ide itu muncul begitu saja. Aku dan Kyungsoo berkompromi untuk menjalankan hubungan pura-pura ini, supaya kalian bisa menentukan kisah cinta kalian sendiri."

Minhyuk terperangah, "Jadi kalian berdua benar-benar baru mengenal pertama kali di pesta itu? Bukan sudah mengenal lama seperti yang kalian katakan?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena kami telah membohongi kalian semua, tetapi waktu itu kami pikir itulah jalan yang terbaik." Jongin meremas jemari Kyungsoo semakin erat, "Pernikahan itu pada awalnya hanyalah sebuah perjanjian. Tetapi kemudian kami saling mencintai. Dan kami mensyukuri perjanjian pernikahan itu."

Mata Krystal berkaca-kaca, "Kalian... Kalian terlah berkorban demi kami berdua... Kalian mengikat diri agar kami bisa bebas menentukan cinta kami." ditatapnya Minhyuk yang berusaha menelaah semua ini, suaranya serak penuh perasaan,

"Terima kasih, oppa."

Jongin tersenyum lembut kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama sayang, pada akhirnya aku menemukan perempuan yang akan aku cintai selamanya, isteriku."

Minhyuk menghela napas panjang, "Aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih... Dan aku senang kalian akhirnya berujung bahagia." matanya menatap lembut ke arah Kyungsoo, "Selamat, noona."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada adiknya, "Sama-sama, Minhyuk." bisiknya tulus. Ternyata begitu mudah berterus terang kepada kedua adik mereka. Tidak ada kebohongan lagi sehingga Kyungsoo akan lebih mudah melangkah ke depannya bersama Jongin

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu." Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan menggoda, dia baru pulang dari kantor dan memeluk isterinya dari belakang dan menggelitiknya setengah menggoda.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak kegelian dan menerima kecupan-kecupan sayang Jongin di pipinya.

Jongin terkekeh sambil masih menciumi Kyungsoo, menghirup aroma isterinya yang sangat dirindukannya seharian ini, "Apakah kau merindukanku selama aku tidak ada di rumah?" bisiknya lembut, "Dan kau harus menjawab 'ya' kalau tidak aku akan marah."

"Ya Jongin." Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Jongin, membiarkan dahinya dikecup dengan lembut.

"Aku juga." Jongin mengaku. "Setiap saat yang kupikirkan hanya kau, aku tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat pulang."

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah dan menatap suaminya penuh cinta. "Aku sangat bahagia bersamamu." Bisiknya kemudian membuat Jongin langsung memeluknya semakin erat.

"Syukurlah." gumam Jongin penuh perasaan, "Kau tahu kebahagiaanmu telah menjadi obsesi pribadiku. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk membahagiakanmu." dikecupnya ujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang berbahagia, kita akan berangkat ke Paris Sabtu ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar, "Kau sudah bisa melepaskan diri dari kegiatan kantormu?" Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sibuk luar biasa, karena lelaki itu bisa dibilang mengendalikan seluruh perusahaan dengan kepandaiannya. Dia adalah orang inti di perusahaan dan sangat sibuk, sehingga berbulan madu hampir sebulan di Paris tentunya memerlukan persiapan yang cukup lama bagi perusahaannya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Sesibuk-sibuknya aku, kaulah prioritasku, lagipula aku sudah membagi semua tugas kepada para asistenku, aku yakin mereka semua memiliki kemampuan yang baik untuk mengelola perusahaan selama aku tidak ada."

Kyungsoo mendesah lega, "Jadi, kita akan berbulan madu?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan meneruskan usaha untuk menciptakan Jongin Junior di Paris." godanya, membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah.

Lelaki itu terpesona melihat kecantikan isterinya, sehingga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunduk dan mengecup bibir isterinya dengan penuh gairah. Disesapnya bibir yang lembut itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ketika mereka berdua mengangkat matanya, binar-binar kebahagiaan memancar dari mata mereka, penuh dengan cinta.

****

**4 Tahun kemudian..**

"Eomma! Taeoh cudah ciap!"

Seorang namja kecil berlari keluar kamar dengan seragam birunya menuju ke tempat dimana sang eomma sedang membuat sarapan untuknya dan appanya.

"Oh, Taeoh sudah siap ne? Duduk dan sarapanlah, kita tunggu appamu keluar kamar dan mengantar Taeoh, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" balas Taeoh dengan gaya hormat ala tentara sehingga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Wah, jagoan appa semangat sekali," sahut suara di belakang tubuh kecil Taeoh.

"Celamat pagi, appa!"

"Selamat pagi, jagoan," balas Jongin seraya mencium kening anaknya. "Selamat pagi juga untukmu, sayang." Jonginjuga mencium kening Kyungsoo yang baru kembali dari dapur.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin. Ayo kita sarapan, sudah siang loh~"

"Appa ayo cepat! Taeoh ngga mau telatttt~~" rengek Taeoh sambil melahap rotinya dengan cepat.

"Iya, iya. Pelan-pelan makannya, Taeoh." Jongin segera menghabiskan satu tangkup roti yang sudah diberi selai coklat oleh istrinya. "Kajja kita berangkat."

"Taeoh, jangan lupa bekalmu," ucap Kyungsoo memberikan tempat makan berwarna biru pada anaknya.

"Gomawo, eomma~ Taeoh belangkat dulu yaaa," balas Taeoh mencium pipi Kyungsoo lalu berlari masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku berangkat kerja ya, sayang. Kau baik-baik di rumah, jika terjadi sesuatu segera hubungi aku. Arraseo?" Jongin mengusap kepala istrinya.

"Eung~ Arraseo, Kim. Sudah sana berangkat, kasihan nanti Taeoh terlambat karena appanya sangat lamban," canda Kyungsoo lalu berjinjit mencium bibir suaminya. "Hati-hati di jalan. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Do Kyungsoo."

"APPA AYO CEPAT BELANGKAAAATTT~ TAEOH CUDAH KECIANGANNN~"

**END**


End file.
